The Mission
by Kelsismom
Summary: The task- capture the Cullens' clairvoyant. The warnings: Kill or be killed, and above all, don't let them get inside your head. Bella would be brainwashed by them if she wasn't careful. The dilemma:  If the Cullens hadn't interfered with her mission,  Bella wouldn't have to destroy the most perfect being she'd ever laid eyes on - the evil mindreader.   AU ExB
1. Mission

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been awhile, I know. This fic is a/u, but also what I like to refer to as semi-canon, using elements from both book and movie as well. I don't know what I would do without the help of my very talented beta Emerald Star73 (author of canon story "High Noon: After Breaking Dawn A Twilight fanfic." It is awesome and well-thought out. Check it out!) and am ecstatic to have her help with this crazy little ride I have planned. I anticipate updating about every two weeks. Thanks for reading and I'm always grateful for reviews.**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Summary: Terrified for her life, newborn Bella is burdened with the unlikely task of capturing the Cullens' clairvoyant in order to prove her worth to her leaders, unsure of their true relationship to the Volturi. Will she succeed or will the allure of a certain mind reader be impossible to resist?**

_Prologue_

* * *

** MISSING**

** ISABELLA SWAN**

Missing from Phoenix, Arizona

Date Missing: January 15, 2005

Date of birth: 9/13/1987

age: 17

eyes: brown

hair: brown

height: 5'4"

weight: 115

Last seen at home. She was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a grey pullover sweatshirt with the ASU logo when she left to put gas in the car but never returned. Car was found at Shell Gas Station on Washington St.

If you have any information, please contact Phoenix Police at 555-623-0500.

* * *

A long, slender finger separated the paper from the pole. She'd been collecting (and disposing of) these irritating flyers since their coven had ventured north two months ago. As she crumpled the paper into her palm, Victoria wondered if Isabella was even worth the trouble. Laurent assured her that she was, and so far he hadn't been wrong about the two other newborns. And they couldn't very well overthrow the Volturi with just the five of them. No, they were going to need more talent, more power. Right now, James had his sights set on Alice Cullen, and with Isabella's calm temperament, Victoria was hopeful that her plan would work.

Was timid Isabella worth keeping? The girl had not shown a speck of talent, and Victoria wasn't so sure. One thing was certain - sending Miss Swan on this mission to capture the petite clairvoyant was going to be an excellent way to find out.

* * *

**1. Orders**

Though her lungs no longer required it, Bella breathed a sated sigh after separating her lips from the neck of the body who replenished her. Now that the scorch in her throat had been doused, she set down the corpse onto the splintered wood floor. She'd long since made a habit of not paying attention to the eye color, gender, or other identifying features of her victims. It wasn't as though she'd hunted them down for herself, after all.

The blood was merely a means to an end, and now that she wasn't crazed with thirst, her mind was clearer. It had been almost two weeks since the female leader had provided her with a meal, and Bella no longer considered sneaking out on her own, though she preferred the openness of the woods to the shelter of this dilapidated shack. She couldn't argue that it kept her dry from the ever present precipitation of the forest, not that she was prone to illness, but its musty smell and rotted walls gave it more of a prison feel than a refuge. Victoria convinced her that it was for her own good to remain here until she was fed, and that in return for her cooperation, she would be taken care of and provided for. That's what the Volturi did, the redhead explained. They took care of their own. Feeding privately had become a necessity for safety. And since Bella's status as a newborn deemed her unpredictable and daring, she was never left alone for very long.

The door swung open, barely attached by the bottom hinge, and even before he entered, she already knew who it was.

A tall, dark young man with a perpetual frown watched her as she rose. At full height, the top of her head barely reached his chest. As usual, Jacob said nothing, but gestured outside with a single olive-skinned arm.

She knew the drill. Together they would locate a place to bury the body in the forest, settling it into an uneven surface along a shrub or underneath a large boulder as though it belonged there all along. Bella lifted the drained body from the dirty wood floor and threw it over her shoulder with ease. There had been a time months ago when she'd been amazed at her strength, speed, and sharpened senses. Now, as one day forever blended into the next, her abilities felt less than extraordinary.

Jacob and his imposing figure held the door open for her as she walked past, almost in a gentleman-like manner, and Bella pursed her lips at the irony. She knew that Jacob could be quite cruel when he wanted, having little patience with her. His eyebrows appeared forever knitted, and she wondered if when those full lips ever produced a smile if a handsome young man lurked in there somewhere. His skin color and the slight almond shape to his eyes gave away his Native American ethnicity.

He stood with one bare foot planted on a rock, arms folded as she finished leveling the dirt. "She wants to see you," he said, his tone flat.

Bella already knew who "she" was and thought it odd that Victoria wanted to see her so soon since she'd fed. Maybe there were to be more training sessions with the dark-skinned one- Laurent, who'd been the kindest of the three. Or perhaps Victoria would once again question Bella in an attempt to identify the nature of her talent.

Victoria hadn't said so, but Bella already knew the redhead hadn't regarded her very highly. An overheard discussion between James and Victoria revealed that Bella's usefulness had been in question. To her surprise, the blond vampire came to her defense, insisting that Bella just needed time and would prove herself a valuable member to their coven. Frankly, his beady glare had always given Bella the creeps, but striking out on her own did not sound appealing either. Where would she go? She remembered next to nothing of her former life. And if live humans were half as appealing as the deceased ones brought to her, Bella doubted she'd be able to resist feeding from the innocent. Which was expressly forbidden.

Jacob's talent had impressed the trio enough to let him live this long, not that Bella ever witnessed it for herself. He was strong, as they all were, but as loyal as a dog, following their commands without question. At eight months, Jacob had proven himself competent enough to be in charge of the newborns, namely Bella. There had been others, but Jacob was as tight-lipped about them as he was everything else. She still wasn't clear about what happened to Joshua, who'd "disappeared" before Bella had been turned, but the information they gleaned from Joshua's radar-like ability to locate others of their kind was what led them far into the woods of the Hoh rainforest. Just what or who they were looking for was a mystery to her.

Victoria looked as she always did, large eyes, burgundy like her leaders, a small nose, and red full lips. With the grace and agility of a panther, Victoria circled Bella, always inspecting, always curious. Her mane was flame-red with tight curls, and Bella believed that both her beauty and confidence made her all the more intimidating.

"Isabella," she greeted. The redhead passed the pad of an index finger across her own chin and met Bella's gaze pointedly.

Embarrassed, Bella rubbed at the skin below her own lower lip and spied the smudge of blood on her finger. Victoria smiled in acknowledgement. Bella hated feeling so inferior, but along with clumsiness and weakness, she was happy to add blushing to the list of human traits she didn't miss.

"Bella," she said, straightening her shoulders. Bella hadn't liked being called Isabella, but this was the first time she'd been determined to correct them.

"Bella," Victoria repeated, "We've decided it's time for your first mission. It's a very important one."

Jacob's voice erupted in a low growl from behind. "I don't see why you couldn't assign it to me."

The redhead turned her head in the other direction, and Bella winced at the slight narrowing of Victoria's eyes. "Patience, Jacob," she said.

As expected, Jacob took a small step back and bowed his head.

A smile appeared on her lips, and at once she was at Bella's side. "This is a delicate situation. Jacob will accompany you, of course, but this is your chance to prove yourself worthy.

"There is a coven seventy miles southwest of here...outside the city limits of Forks. The seven of them reside under one roof, and their way of life is a threat to ours. At the rate they're going they will have killed off the population of both Forks and Port Angeles, and Master Aro will not only have their heads, but ours as well. Three have strong abilities, but for now I'm only interested in one - Alice Cullen. She is clairvoyant, and once we have rehabilitated her, we will retrieve the mindreader next."

"Don't they know the rules?" Bella asked incredulously.

Victoria laughed, a high-pitched tinkly chuckle. "Of course. All vampires are aware of the consequences, but these Cullens are the largest coven, so they don't care about their threat to human life and think they are above the law."

"I don't understand. How do I bring her here? Am I supposed to kidnap her?"

"I don't care how you do it, Bella. You're a bright girl. Bring Alice Cullen to us, alive and in one piece. Help us to preserve what we hold so precious."

"But how? If she can see the future, she'll know we're coming." Bella's voice began to rise.

"Don't think about it. She's the Cullens' biggest strength. And if she knows of your intentions in advance, you will be in danger. If anyone gets in your way, you only have two choices: Kill or be killed. They won't even hesitate. And above all, don't let them get inside your head."

"The mindreader?"

"Especially not the mindreader. His name is Edward, and he's as evil as they come. Don't let them talk to you. They'll try to brainwash you like every single one of their coven."

Bella bowed her head, lowering her eyes to the ground. "I don't think I'm ready for something like this. Wouldn't you or James or Laurent be better suited?"

Victoria wagged her finger. "You have one advantage that we don't. As newborns, you and Jacob have incredible strength. Between the both of you, the worst case scenario is that there will be a few less Cullens to deal with."

"But you know more about..."

"Trust me, Bella. This is one time where knowing less is better."

Desperate, Bella tried to argue, "But..."

Victoria looped her arm through Bella's, pointing her in the direction that they came. "Kill or be killed," she told her, as though they were words of comfort and then handed Bella a worn large manila envelope.

When neither Bella nor Jacob made any move to leave, Victoria waved them away, speaking in a stern voice, "That is all."

Grasping the envelope in her hand, she couldn't bring herself to open it. Bella's feet remained planted to the ground. Right now, she almost preferred that Victoria destroy her rather than go along with this mission.

Jacob appeared in front of her, then nodded toward the south. "Your first mission, Bella. Time to prove yourself."

Bella chewed her lip as she started forward, keeping a pace deliberately slower than Jacob's. Time to prove myself, she thought. And she hoped to come out of it alive.


	2. Capture

2. Capture

Sixty-five miles by foot was not so very far for vampires, considering their immeasurable speed, but Bella was in no hurry to pursue the clairvoyant.

For once, Jacob seemed not so eager either, his feet passing over the forest floor in long strides. The first few miles Bella simply trudged forward, bearing the weight of this mission on her soul. Kill or be killed. She'd never killed before in her life. Though, with Laurent's help, and even some sparring with James, she'd been known to rip off a limb or two on occasion. It was still a marvel to her how easily their bodies were restored.

It occurred to her that she still held the unopened envelope in her hand, completely unaware of the details. The twittering of the birds and the disturbing crunch of leaves and brush beneath their feet seemed to be a mocking reminder of the fact that this was not just a simple trek across the woods. A deadly purpose lay in wait, and she could no longer hold her silence.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"She said Forks. Weren't you listening?" he snapped. "You have the frick'n envelope. This is _supposed_ to be your mission."

His harsh tone stopped Bella in her tracks. "Yeah? Well, you don't have to be such a jerk. I didn't ask for this," she said, holding out her arm, perfectly ready to surrender the responsibility.

Jacob halted and turned back to face her. He smiled, his parted lips revealing the white gleam from his teeth. "No, I guess I don't have to be." His rich chuckle filled the forest air, and immediately Bella relaxed in his presence. "Believe it or not, when I was human, everybody liked me. I didn't even have to try." Jacob looked almost normal, friendly even, as he gestured for her to join him. "Now, it seems like every day I have to prove myself."

It took a fraction of a second for her to catch up to him, and they resumed a relaxed pace. "Yeah. I know what you mean. What else do you remember about being human?"

"Not too much. I'm pretty sure I had a thing for cars, I went to school. I remember a man with long, dark hair like me...in a wheelchair, wore a cowboy hat - my dad. But I'm not sure about my mom, or how my dad ended up in the wheelchair." He was silent for a moment, thoughtful. "The sound of the ocean- the waves as they roll and crash on the shore... is so familiar... I must've lived near the beach." He shook his head. "But I don't really know. Forks sounds familiar to me, and I'm hoping to find out why. What about you?"

"My human life is patchy. I remember sunshine and dry heat. I was a junior in high school. And a woman, my mom. I remember hugging her. I don't remember too much about my dad. They were divorced, I think. The last thing I remember before the transformation was putting gas in a car." She squinted her eyes, trying to recall the memory. "It was late, I think...dark. I was alone...nobody around to hear me scream.

"I still wonder why they chose me."

"Laurent saw something in you, Bella."

"And when am I supposed to see it?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. From what I've heard, some newborns can use their talent from day one, but with others, their gift is so subtle that it can take months or even years."

She was quiet for a moment. "Tell me about your gift."

His lips settled into a smirk. "I don't fully understand how mine works. And I wouldn't call it a gift."

Bella's eyes remained on him, not wanting to push, but immensely curious.

"I get really angry sometimes..." he began.

"Not as bad as James," she said. "I stay away from him when he does." It was a wonder to Bella that Laurent had lasted as long as he had.

"Not in the same way as James. I become something different, and I'm still learning to control it."

"Become something different?"

"Yes, my body changes."

"Like the hulk?"

"Definitely not as cool as the hulk."

"Your body changes how?"

"I don't know exactly. I can't see myself. But, it's terrifying. Victoria tells me that I'm not a monster, that there's a reason for this, like there is for everything."

Bella was silent for a moment. Now that there was some distance between her and the fiery redhead, she wasn't feeling as much loyalty to Victoria. "Don't you ever want to run away?"

His brows pulled together. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Maybe there's more to life than going around and trying to capture other vampires."

"You make us sound like terrorists," Jacob said. "They're the ones who are doing wrong. We aren't hurting anyone. As part of the Volturi, it's our responsibility to not reveal our true nature to the humans and also to enforce that rule. It's those Cullens who are a threat to our kind. We're the good guys, Bella. Don't forget that."

Victoria had always told them that. Theirs was a burden of honor, and the others didn't like it, but they respected it...except for the group of vampires that was still over thirty miles away.

"What's in the envelope?"

Keeping her pace, she lifted the rectangular flap and pulled out the contents. An address. A drawing of a female with cropped short dark hair, a small upturned nose, and almost elfin-like features. Alice Cullen. Another page had a list of the Cullens' names and physical descriptions. The third sheet, which looked like an application of some sort, was wrinkled, faded from time and weather, and Bella had to work to decipher the faded print. And last but not least, a book of matches- just in case. Then, of course, was a reminder from Victoria.

_Clear your thoughts. _

"Okay, so we know where to find her. And this application has the name of a Mary Alice Brandon, but I have no idea why this is important, so the question is how are we going to get to her? It's not like we can take on seven vampires," Bella said.

"Maybe we won't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"If she can see the future, then it's possible she'll come to us."

"What if they all do?"

"There's gotta be something we're missing. Let me see?" he said, holding his hand out.

Bella handed him the envelope and contents.

"Maybe there's something on this form that will make her want to come with us."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but we wouldn't have this unless Victoria thought we could use it."

"Maybe," Bella agreed, but now they were going to be forming their plan on possibilities. Bella knew they were at a tremendous disadvantage. After all, how does one capture a vampire?

"Here's the plan," Jacob began, and after the two discussed it, they agreed to keep their minds quiet until they were closer.

* * *

The spruces and the firs all seemed to blend into one another, and though they'd been keeping a quick pace for over an hour, Bella finally spoke.

"How far do you think we are from their house? Do you think we're going the right way?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, and to Bella it was a typical reaction. "Oh, I don't know. Let me check my vampire compass."

"See? There you go again."

The corners of his lips curled upward. "There I go again. Sorry."

Although she was loath to bring it up again, it had been bugging Bella since they'd agreed to stay silent. "Okay, so what if I don't make it to the front door? What if, instead, Alice knows what Victoria wants with her and then four of them, or all seven are waiting to destroy us?"

"I doubt that will happen. But I can handle at least three by myself. I'm really tough, you know." He raised and curled a muscled bicep within her view. "As you can see, I'm very strong...and-" the last part he coughed- "handsome."

Bella's jaw dropped open. "Jacob Whatever-Your-Last-Name is, are you flirting with me?"

His brows lifted. "No," he said incredulously, but then after a few steps he said, "Maybe."

Bella shook her head and then he, in turn, shook his. "No."

She stopped. "From the day I opened my eyes, you have been short, and standoffish, and unpleasant..."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Just trying to keep an emotional distance. For your safety."

"For my safety?" she laughed, but found no humor on his face. His brows knit together with gaze focused on the ground. "What? Are you serious?"

"I killed a newborn once. I have a short fuse. And Sienna wasn't trying to upset me, but she kept asking me question after question. She was so needy and whiny that I..."

"Turned into the hulk?"

"I lost control of my mind. You've gotta understand she was changed too soon after me. I was only one month new to this life, and it's not a good idea to have two newborns so close to each other...as they learned. Sienna was actually the one who triggered the transformation. I've learned how to calm down since then, but I killed her, Bella. My teeth ground into her, shredding her so badly I'm not sure that fire was even necessary to end her life."

Wide-eyed, Bella stared at him. "Then why aren't Victoria and the others terrified of you?"

"Victoria was actually the one who helped me cool off. She is the _master_ of persuasion."

"Or manipulation."

With a shrug, he continued, "Could be, but without her, I'd probably still be that monster."

Bella had no idea how to respond to such a confession, but she guessed based on her gaping expression, he felt he owed her more explanation.

"Hey, I've learned to control it since. I won't hurt you any more than I would the rest of our coven.**"**

She knew without a doubt that although he had been outspoken or abrupt with her, he was never violent.

Now, with her own coven miles away, her strings of loyalty had been frayed. Though Bella was intimidated by Victoria in person, she was now much more open to the idea of escaping, but there was one thing that stopped her: she doubted her ability to control her thirst around humans.

The next few moments they traveled in awkward silence until Jacob spoke this time.

"Brown."

She looked at him. "What's brown?"

"My last name is Brown...or wait a minute. Black. Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black," Bella repeated. "At least you know your last name. I have no idea what mine..."

"Swan," he said. "You're Isabella Swan."

"How do you know that?"

He smiled. "Trust me. We've gathered enough missing fliers of you to paper all of Arizona."

Yes, that was where Bella's new life began. "I had a home and a life. Why would they do this to me? Or to you or Joshua or Sienna?"

"That's what Sienna kept asking."

"And did you have a good answer for her?"

He stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Birds squawked in the distance, but other than the whistle of wind, Bella heard nothing.

"I think you're paranoid."

And in perfect synchronization, three vampires materialized before them.

"What do you want with Alice?" a male with honey blond hair asked, his voice tight.

This was Jasper; Bella mentally catalogued the tall male as well as the two flanking him. To his right had to be Emmett who had cropped nearly black hair and was husky like his description. The other was Edward, identifiable by the bronze tint of his somewhat unruly hair. The mindreader. And while every vampire she'd ever met was attractive, there was something downright unnerving about the pull of Edward's beauty. She found herself trying not to stare at him. Even more disturbing was their eye color - identical shades of gold.

This was not what they'd planned. And now, she wished Jacob could read her mind. More than ever, she needed him to clear his thoughts and keep a rein on his emotions.

"I have something for her," Bella said coolly.

Jasper held out his hand. "I'll give it to her."

"I need to see her."

Edward and Jasper exchanged a glance, and fear curdled in Bella's stomach as she noted the slight shake of Edward's head.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

Bella bit her lip. "We're not leaving until I see Alice."

The husky one spoke up. "Is that a threat?"

This time Jacob replied. "It is if it needs to be."

"Bring it on," Emmett taunted, waving them forward. To Bella, he was just waiting for action. "We're not afraid of you."

Jasper held up both hands. "This doesn't have to end in a fight."

After what Victoria told her about them, was Bella to believe that these Cullens weren't the savages she was making them out to be? Bella couldn't be sure.

"You're right. Bring us Alice and it won't," Bella said, mustering up every last ounce of courage.

Jasper's brow rose. "If you mean us no harm, then we can go back to the house and discuss it."

"There will be _no_ discussion," Jacob said.

Bella couldn't understand how she could feel so calm in such a threatening situation, but she didn't like the way Jacob's voice had emerged in an alarming growl, and worse, he appeared to be taking measured, controlled breaths.

"Jacob..." Calm down, was what she was about to say. He appeared as though his emotions were fluctuating as his expression kept changing from calm to angry. Just as Jasper was about to speak again, she caught the gesture from Emmett, the index finger sliding across his throat that fueled a series of events that occurred like an action sequence in a movie in the span of a millisecond.

With a leap toward Emmett, Jacob's vampire body transformed from head to trunk as his arms and legs morphed into front and hind legs followed by a tail. Long, russet fur exploded from his skin, landing his clothes in scraps that littered the grass and brush. Bella took a step back, lips parted as she processed the massive sight of him. He wasn't a monster at all, rather an enormous wolf with fangs as large as her fingers. His jaws were open, braced to attack, aimed for Emmett's head. Emmett dodged him, causing Jacob to land on all fours, but Jasper's arms encircled the large wolf from behind.

Bella ignored the frown on the mindreader's face that did nothing to rob his beauty. Taking advantage of his preoccupation with the scene before him, she charged at him, knocking his body to the ground with the force, alarmed by the hum of electricity that surged pleasantly through her hands as they met with his skin. When her gaze met those odd honey-colored eyes, she paused, and his foot wedged between their bodies, kicking her backward high up into the air away from him. Correcting herself, she somersaulted forward, landing herself deftly at his back. She wrapped one arm around his abdomen in a crushing grip and her other arm tightly around his neck, ignoring that troublesome charge that made her think twice about destroying the most perfect being she'd ever laid eyes on. Do or die, she thought as he struggled uselessly against her. These Cullens were interfering with her mission, and Jacob had been following orders. Now, Bella had no choice but do the same. From the corner of her eyes**, **one of the Cullens was thrown backward from Jacob's jaws, and she turned her attention back to Edward just as Jacob sunk his teeth into Emmett's shoulder blade, causing him to cry out in pain.

Bella tightened her grip around Edward's neck and prepared herself to take his head off when a pair of arms clamped around her waist, forcing her to loosen her hold.

With a gasp, Bella realized the tables had been turned as Jasper and Edward now had a hold on her with Jasper's arm around her neck. Her limbs were locked in the grip of Edward's hands to the point of pain.

"Stop," Edward shouted to Jacob, who already was set on removing Emmett's other arm. "She'll die unless you let go."

Jacob halted, releasing his teeth from Emmett's shoulder, and leaving his arm dangling by thread. Impressed by his control, she wondered if there had been some other power at play here, working to calm him down.

"It's okay. Kill me," Bella said. Victoria or even James would do it anyway since she'd failed her mission. At this moment, she welcomed the peace of death. Her voice shook as she said the words, "Just do it quickly."

The wolf's head tilted to the side in question, meeting her eyes in a look of puzzlement and fear, but then the fierce creature gave a small whine, turned, and retreated back with amazing speed from the direction they came, hitting the ground with powerful gallops as he ran.

Emmett, with injured arm pressed against his chest, set off after Jacob until Jasper called him back.

"Emmett, just let him go. Find your other arm. We need to get you back to Carlisle."

Panting as loud as a dog, Bella wondered if there would be any words of reprimand before her beheading. She hoped they wouldn't drag it out it too long.

"Your friend's gone. Now, it's just us," Jasper said.

Her eyes settled on the landscape; Jacob was long gone, but here they were surrounded by lush greenery, trees as old as time, and all the wonders of the forest - God's handiwork at its finest yet she could think of nothing but the desperation of leaving this life.

"Please?" she said.

As if in answer to her plea, rain began to fall, and Bella closed her eyes.

"I do believe that you will be getting your way, ma'am," Jasper said.

"_Okay. Here goes,"_ Bella said under her breath.

"Yes, Alice will be very interested to hear what you have to say. You're not going to try anything stupid, are you?"

Bella's eyes opened, finding Edward and Jasper on either side of her. The mindreader's brows were knit, the contempt on his face as obvious as the drops that fell upon them. Emmett joined them with other arm in tow.

A wave of calm washed over her. She had no intention of fighting them alone, and since they were taking her to Alice, there was still hope for completing her mission after all. Reminding herself that her thoughts would not be private, she cleared her mind...and shook her head.

* * *

A/N: The very awesome Kassiah designed a banner for this story, so please go to the link on my profile to see it. Thanks to you all for reading and especially to those who are following, favoriting, and reviewing! To show my appreciation, I'll send teasers to those who submit signed reviews. Any and all constructive feedback is welcome :)


	3. Silent

3. Silent

Emmett gripped his shoulder, swinging it back and forth as he and a male vampire with short blond hair joined the group outside. Despite Jacob's attack on him, Emmett was wearing a wide grin. "Good as new. Thanks to Carlisle."

She hadn't seen Carlisle before and from what she gathered, he seemed knowledgeable about repairing vampire bodies- not that it was very difficult from what Bella had seen, but there was something else about the one they called Carlisle. He had a gentle way about him, and unlike most of the others, he wasn't frowning at Bella.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure," he said. "I'm Carlisle. And you must be...?"

Pleasure? Bella looked at his outstretched hand as the heavy droplets drummed upon his sleeves, having no idea what to do. Her own hands were content in front of her with the job of knotting her fingers. Surely, he was aware of the situation. Could he be trying to befriend her? What kind of game were they playing? Sure, they hadn't killed her, but that didn't mean they wouldn't. And now, standing outside the Cullens' rather large and disturbingly beautiful home, surrounded, Bella was far from having the upper hand.

The elusive Alice had just given up questioning her because Bella refused to speak unless it was just the two of them. Without getting Alice alone, she just didn't see how this could work.

"Well, she's not talking, and since we can't physically restrain her, I say we take her legs off. Then she can't run," Emmett suggested, cracking his knuckles.

A hiss threatened to arise from her throat, but Bella held it back, instead narrowing her eyes at the husky vampire when the female with long, caramel hair stepped between them.

"We will do no such thing!" she said, appalled. "Look at her! She's as frightened as a rabbit."

Edward stepped in with eyebrows knitted, pointing an angry finger at Bella. "You're forgetting one thing, Esme. This frightened rabbit almost took my head off."

"And I found this in her pocket," Jasper said, holding up the book of matches.

First, Esme turned to Edward wordlessly, and Edward only responded with the shake of his head. Then, she made eye contact with Alice, who as well as Edward shook her head.

Biting her lip, Bella had no idea about all these silent exchanges and cleared all thoughts from her mind. Don't let them get inside your head. Victoria had said. Especially that evil mindreader. To Bella, he didn't seem especially evil. With that set jaw, the straight nose, and that unnatural color of his hair, he was more godlike than devil. He was angry with her, but Bella couldn't help that. She had her orders.

Esme raised her hand as though to silence them. Bella assumed this woman was either the leader, or even odder, a maternal figure. "I'm sure she has a good reason for what she did, or thinks she has a good reason."

The three males gaped at Esme as she approached Bella. "We have no wish to harm you."

And then Carlisle joined her. "But for our safety, we can't let you go either."

The woman had a smile as bright as sunshine as she offered Bella her milky white palm. "Now, we can stand out here in the rain like this or go inside."

Bella's eyes blinked to shut out the now heavier onset of droplets. She'd already refused to go inside once for fear of being brainwashed…or worse, but now there didn't seem to be any getting around it. Besides, the drenched fabric of her jeans and sweatshirt clung uncomfortably to her body. The woman, Esme, promised they wouldn't hurt her, and for no reason she could comprehend, Bella believed her. And what choice did she have? With their entire coven surrounding her, escape wasn't likely now.

"I'll bet you'd like a nice warm shower, and we'll get you some fresh clothes," she said.

Unable to remember the last time she'd taken anything other than a dip in a creek or river, Bella nodded and followed Esme with the rest of the group trailing behind. It was impossible to ignore the grumbles of the others.

Their home was unreal, its impressive condition belying the age of the three story structure. With its modern furnishings and open floor plan, it truly gave the impression of being lived in. Something was strange about this. Vampires living in a house? As though they had a part to play among society? How?

Esme guided Bella through her bedroom to her bathroom on the top floor. Eyes wide, Bella admired the paintings and various art pieces. Inside the sizable room was a king-sized bed, covered in a beige bedspread with all sizes of decorative pillows placed meticulously across it. On each side was a night stand and across from it was a dresser covered with picture frames and a television mounted on the wall just above the mirror. There was even a chaise lounge that sat by the long, rectangular window. Bella didn't understand; were they some older type of vampire that slept like in the mythical tales? Maybe the newer generation had mutated and hadn't required it.

Alarmed, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Her fingers ran through the tangled mess of her own long auburn hair. Smudges not erased by the rain streaked her forehead and nose. And with those ruby red eyes she hadn't recognized as her own, Bella understood how these Cullens could feel threatened by her. She looked every bit the savage. Here in the States, they lived a nomadic lifestyle, she told herself. But still, Victoria always seemed to be fresh with a change of clothing at every stop. Without money, how did she manage?

"And this is how you turn on the shower," Esme said, demonstrating how to operate the complex configuration of buttons and knobs to adjust the water pressure from the huge shower head and its spray components. "It's actually easier than it looks. Just call if you need help."

Nodding her thanks, she let her eyes wander the expanse of this restroom, easily larger than the shack in which she'd temporarily resided.

Upon Esme's departure, she stripped off her wet clothes and stepped into the ridiculously oversized tile shower. For just a split second, she considered the heavily paned glass window beside her that afforded her an amazing view of pines and a nearby creek. Could she make an escape before anyone anticipated? Would Alice already know? Would they be waiting outside, Emmett standing with fists and teeth ready to punish her because she'd broken her word? Or would Edward be out there with his steely golden eyes, his hands braced to repay her for her earlier attack?

It was a bad idea, she decided, and cleared her thoughts. That was when she focused on the low chatter of the group downstairs.

"I've never seen anything like that before in my life." It was Emmett.

"Me neither," Jasper said.

"I've heard of vampires that can shape shift but not vampire wolves," Carlisle said. "I wonder now if there's a connection with this boy to the one who went missing last year. Did you hear what he was thinking?"

Now, Bella wondered if there was a connection. Jacob had mentioned that Forks was familiar. This information could be useful to her later on, and if she was lucky, she might even find out more.

"He kept thinking about Alice and how to get past us. His anger that we were in his way was what caused the transformation," Edward said. "Well, that and Emmett, looking for a fight."

"Alice, any visions?" Carlisle asked.

"It's not good. We can't let her leave. At least with us, she'll stay alive," Alice was saying.

Wincing, Bella held the pouf tight in her hand. Was she doomed after all?

"Who is she associated with?"

"I can't see. It's as though after he took the form of the wolf, this Jacob ceased to exist in my vision. Anyway, he doesn't kill her. Strange - it's like he's clouding everyone around him. It's so frustrating."

"Talk about frustrating!" That was Edward. "At least you can see into her future."

"So, you're still not getting anything from her?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing."

Bella wasn't quite sure what to make of his frustration as the stream of warm water drizzled down her body like a soothing waterfall. Maybe she'd gotten good at hiding her thoughts. Yes, and she'd have to remain on guard every moment to hold onto her secret.

Her hand reached a bottle with a French label and flipped open the cap. The lavender and freesia scent reminded her of someone she'd known in her human life. After lathering her hair up with the luxurious scent, Bella had the faintest recollection of a bedroom and a quilt and an image of a woman with dark hair and dark eyes like her own. Her mom. And when she'd soaped herself from head to toe, she was reminded of how it felt to feel normal...and human...and safe.

Bella shook her head to erase those thoughts. This was a facade. These Cullens were liars of the worst kind. Maybe with their kindness and gentle manners, they really believed they were not cold-blooded killers. And Bella reminded herself not to be fooled.

After stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in a fluffy creme bath sheet and wiped away the fog from the mirror. Her reflection showed a clean face - a drastic improvement. Her clothing was in a pile on the floor, and she frowned at the thought of dressing in wet garments when Esme's voice drifted from the other side of the door.

"I'm leaving some jeans and a top on the bed for you. Oh, and you'll find a brush in the top drawer of the vanity."

Very hospitable, Bella thought. She waited until she heard the click of the door to the bedroom before grabbing the clothes but hesitated; draped in a towel, Bella couldn't help gazing at the silver frame on the nightstand- Esme and Carlisle, smiling and wrapped in each other's arms. She wandered to the dresser where she found more photos, and now she was more curious ever about these vampires. Bella eyed another - Alice holding a bouquet in one hand and kissing Jasper on his cheek. Another wedding photo but of Rosalie and Emmett. Seven belonged to this coven, but only one was not mated. Bella pushed away the ridiculous notion of hope that Edward was single. He hated her, for one thing. For another thing, the idea that she could even consider him that way was unthinkable.

Still, the memory of that unruly hair and those expressive golden eyes made her believe that it was at least thinkable.

Edward was in the group photos, but Bella was sure she saw something behind that smile, maybe a hint of loneliness?

Three couples all under one roof. Bella wondered how that could work when Victoria and James could barely keep peace between the two of them, let alone having to deal with other members, but at the same time, there was a distinct difference between Carlisle and James.

On the bed, as promised, was a pair of navy blue jeans and a ruffled pink top. Underneath lay a matching set of lacy mauve undergarments that she would never have chosen for herself. She put them on anyway, grateful for the silky fabric against her skin. It made her feel like a girl again.

She no longer heard their voices down below, but rather a single voice in the background - as if it was coming from a television. The bristles from Esme's brush did wonders to tame the length of what now looked like shiny and silky hair, parted to one side. She was deliberating what to do next when Esme's voice emerged through the door.

"Do you have everything you need?"

Bella cracked it open, and Esme's lips curled upward as though she was the proud mother of a debutante.

"Much better," she sang. "We'll have to see about shoes..."

It was odd, Bella thought, how Esme was treating her like more of a houseguest than a captive. Still, trusting them was a luxury she could not afford.

"Join us downstairs."

Esme gestured for Bella to go first- a safety precaution, Bella guessed. The last thing anyone wanted was for a vampire who'd nearly killed Edward to gather sweet Esme in a crushing embrace. The mood was calm, and Bella assumed it was due to Jasper's manipulations. Under any other circumstances she would've been hysterical - as bad or worse than when she was under Victoria's scrutiny or under James's mocking glare. She hadn't even realized until now what a powerful gift this ability to control emotions was. And, in addition, Edward must not have read bad intentions in her mind.

Edward - it was nerve wracking being under the same roof as him.

They were all beautiful - the blonde female, Rosalie, reminded her of a goddess with her straight nose and full lips and gleaming eyes...well, an angry one. She was Aphrodite herself, with two light eyebrows nearly meeting in the middle, disapproval marring her features. It was more than shock or dismay like the others. In Rosalie, she found a hatred Bella had never encountered, and she didn't quite understand until she'd observed how Rosalie clung to Emmett and cradled his loose arm with love against her chest as though it were a baby of her own as she led him inside to get fixed up. That was when she understood that Emmett was her mate.

The sketch of Alice hadn't quite done her justice. It had captured that Tinkerbelle fairy essence, but both she and Esme with their glow and their smiles were stunning. Jasper himself was attractive, despite the visible scars on his face - he exuded a certain power, a confidence about him that she couldn't place. Carlisle's movie-star like good looks would've been easy to stare at all day, but Edward was the one who seemed to be dominating her thoughts as much as she tried to push them away.

"Well, here she is," Esme announced, as though it were necessary, and six heads turned back to face them.

There was only one face she focused on...and his took her by surprise as he stared back at her. His lips were parted and both brows were lifted. Bella shifted her weight and fidgeted with her hair.

"It would be nice if we knew your name," Esme whispered.

Bella bit her lip, holding back a response. Instead, her gaze fell downward, and when she snuck a peek at Edward, his mouth was closed, embracing a frown.

Esme gestured Bella toward the recliner, and most of the group's attention returned to some car chase on the television.

"I guess we'll see you later, Carlisle," Alice said without explanation which none seemed to question when a moment later Carlisle removed a small device from his belt. And it beeped as soon as he laid eyes on it.

"Yes, you will," he said, hurrying out of the room with Esme following behind.

They were now in the garage, and Bella heard a rumble of an engine and Carlisle's voice. "Call me if anything changes."

He was off, the garage door closed, and Esme returned to the living room.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but they weren't relevant to her mission. For one thing, she wanted to know where it was Carlisle was being paged to go.

"Well, what is it?" Esme asked. "You look curious about something."

Bella shook her head, and gazed down at the coffee table. That was when she heard something that resembled a snort from Edward, who abruptly departed from the sofa and left the room. Esme and Alice exchanged a look, and then Esme retreated. Alice then scooted to the far end of the leather couch so that her body was angled toward Bella.

"Cat got your tongue?" Alice asked, smiling. Bella gestured with her finger, pointing from herself to Alice and back again, but the clairvoyant shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not gonna happen...at least not yet. We have some trust issues, and Jazz here," - she bobbed her head to her right to indicate Jasper- "is too overprotective to let me out of his sight. Even though he knows I can take care of myself." Alice gave Bella a wink.

"I want you to know that I believe what Esme said earlier is true - that you did what you did for what you think was a good reason, but the problem is, I've already looked into your future if you go back. And let's just say, you're better off here with us where we can protect you.

"I know. Why would we want to protect you when you almost took Edward's head off? And your buddy was ready tear Emmett apart. For one, I know you weren't acting alone, that you're under some powerful influence, and I'm guessing from what I've seen in my vision, that you're trying to avoid being killed. Now, Esme also said that we wouldn't harm you, and that's true, but don't get me wrong, we will defend ourselves. But ultimately, I don't see any fights in our future."

She smiled. "Now, Jazzy said you had something for me?"

Right. The application was inside the manila envelope hidden and buried beneath a rock. Bella was compelled by Alice's words, but also remembered Victoria's warning, and the longer she spent around these vampires and their strange normalcy, the more she leaned toward giving in.

_Don't let them get inside your head. _

Bella tucked her chin under. No, she could not possibly divulge that information yet, here with the entire household within earshot.

That was when music resounded through the house. She recognized it as the piano, but didn't recognize the piece as it thundered through the air.

Alice, she noticed, was now wearing a little smirk.

"Ah. Angry classical. Yup, you've got Edward in a tizzy," she said with an accusing finger. "Chopin's Revolutionary Etude."

Bella's eyebrows rose. Edward was responsible for the music? It definitely sounded nearby from an upper level as the melody shouted its anger. Had her thoughts given something away?

Alice's lips were shut tight. "Listen, we want to help you, but you haven't given us so much as your name. I'll admit you've got me curious about your reason for being here, but we have to start somewhere." Leaning back into the couch, Alice laid her head on Jasper's shoulder while Rosalie continued to throw daggers with her eyes from her position on the opposite loveseat. "And we have all the time in the world."

All the time in the world. Alice was right, of course. How long was Bella just going to sit there, with no idea if any of her coven would come back for her? Her lips parted, but Alice said it before Bella had the chance.

"Isabella."

All four heads turned simultaneously, and Alice took her hand in an overly friendly gesture. "Nice to meet you, Isabella."

Bella was alarmed how Alice stilled for a moment and noted how all at once the music stopped.

Then a slow smile spread across Alice's face. "We're going to be great friends."

A low growl emerged from upstairs. "But, first things first," Alice said. "You owe Edward an apology."

"What about me?" Emmett demanded.

"She didn't attack you. That vampire wolf thing did."

"Still," he said, glaring at Bella. "They're together."

Alice's hand rose to silence Emmett, who got up and left the room, sulking and regrettably leaving behind his mate to glare at Bella like a scowling statue.

Burying herself into her chair, Bella shook her head. Even though they were separated by levels of drywall, wood, and insulation, the hatred came off Edward in waves. The last thing she imagined doing was saying she was sorry, looking into those glacial eyes, that infuriated frown. But wouldn't he read the sincerity in her mind? No, she thought. Surely, he would laugh in her face and retaliate.

Some unused instinct of hers denied it.

What was worse, she wondered. Sitting here with three pairs of expectant eyes watching her or making amends with the impossibly handsome, evil mindreader? It was a toss up.

He was evil, wasn't he?

The endless car chase had come to an end, and they'd sat through two news programs that reported the same information. Bella thought she would go crazy when the beginning of the next one was about to air before she finally said Alice's name, and once again the group turned their eyes back to her. Rosalie's frown looked pasted to her face.

"Ok," Bella said. "I'm ready...to apologize...to Edward."

"I knew you would be sooner or later," Alice said with a wink. She stood, gesturing for Bella to join her at her side. "Trust me. You won't regret it."

* * *

A/N: Hello & thanks to my followers and reviewers! I love hearing your thoughts and predictions. I will send teasers to those who leave signed reviews. Thanks for reading!


	4. Apology

**Previously**:

He was evil, wasn't he?

The endless car chase had come to an end, and they'd sat through two news programs that reported the same information. Bella thought she would go crazy when the beginning of the next one was about to air before she finally said Alice's name, and once again the group turned their eyes back to her. Rosalie's frown looked pasted to her face.

"Ok," Bella said. "I'm ready...to apologize...to Edward."

"I knew you would be sooner or later," Alice said with a wink. She stood, gesturing for Bella to join her at her side. "Trust me. You won't regret it."

* * *

_4. Apology_

The room was only on the other side of the house, and if she wanted to, Bella could've reached it in the blink of an eye. Alice must've sensed her hesitance as Bella took slow steps. Harsher than the final steps to the electric chair. More cruel than standing before the Almighty on Judgment Day.

"Um, Isabella, I know we're immortal and all, but I'd still like for you to see Edward sometime today."

Bella picked up her pace but not by much, and there was no mistaking Alice's sigh of impatience. This was something she would never have anticipated. What would Victoria do in this situation? Never apologize, that's for sure; Bella doubted the redhead even knew those two words. Nevertheless, here Bella was guilty as charged, convicted of an action that was based on fighting for her life. Now she was faced with the embarrassment of being directed to apologize...and to him - the evil one! When they reached the door, Bella's hand refused to knock. Alice scooted in front of her.

"Edward? I have Isabella here. There's something she wants to say to you."

Silence.

Alice's brows knitted together. "Edward, you're being ru-uuude," she sang with a fixed smile.

"I have nothing to say to her."

In a huff, Alice's hand flew to her hips. "You know as well as I do how this all plays out."

How this all plays out? Was that supposed to mean it worked in Bella's favor or vice versa?

"You're wrong this time, Alice, so please butt out," was his retort from the other side of the door.

Bella stepped back, ready to return to her cozy spot on the recliner when Alice took Bella's hand in hers and motioned for her to wait. By the look on her face, Alice wasn't backing down.

"Edward, please be reasonable."

"Alice, she had no intention of apologizing to me before you demanded it. So, please, both of you go away."

Oh no. He _was_ reading her mind. Victoria had warned her to clear her thoughts! Stop thinking, she told herself.

With that, the angry music resumed, and Alice rolled her eyes.

He was right, and they both knew it. Vampire hearing was both a blessing and a curse.

"This isn't over," Alice said to Bella and turned back to the door. "This isn't over, Edward!"

_The next day_

Bella wandered through the kitchen and the accompanying TV room, bored with the repeat of hourly news. Everyone seemed to disperse.

Carlisle had already arrived home that morning. He'd greeted her with a smile as he opened the door and then removed his white doctor's coat. Bella spied the name "Dr. Cullen" embroidered above the left front pocket.

Carlisle Cullen was a doctor...of humans? How on earth...maybe this was his source of blood - maybe it was "all you can drink" from the morgue. Or he stole supplies for the family so they didn't have to hunt. But Victoria claimed they were killing humans. How could he do that while maintaining the facade of being a physician?

"How are you this morning, Isabella?"

She smiled. It was difficult to see this man as a killer with such kindness in his eyes.

"Good. And you?"

"Every day is a blessing."

"Really?"

He stepped into the kitchen where Esme joined him from upstairs and kissed him on the cheek. "Absolutely. My family, my wife are my reason for living."

"Do you know anything about your former life?" he asked. "Is your family still living?"

"I'm not sure. I don't remember too much."

This was the most she'd said to any of them. What was it about these vampires that made her feel like she could reveal so much?

"How was your day?" Esme asked him, and Carlisle proceeded to fill her in on the progress of one of his favorite cancer patients and a surgery that had gone better than he'd expected.

"How long have you been practicing?" Bella asked, still unable to fathom the idea of not only being able to tolerate being around blood but also working in a profession to heal humans.

"Over two centuries," he said casually.

Of course. He must have developed tremendous control...or fed often so he was able to perform. This would explain how he could have such a compromising occupation.

"Did you get that sketch done?" he asked Esme.

"Not really. I mean, I did. But I wasn't happy with it. So, five of them are in the trash, and the other three are headed that way."

"Are you an artist?" Bella asked.

Esme smiled. "Not exactly. I do have degrees in art and architecture, but I only design for us. Right now I'm working on our home in Ithaca."

Did the others have degrees and occupations as well? Was Edward a pianist? It wouldn't surprise her by the magnitude of his talent. He'd been relentless in his playing. The music had gone from Mozart to Beethoven and had become less severe, but while the others had moved around the house, Edward hadn't left that room.

"What do you like to do, Isabella?"

Her gaze turned up to the ceiling. "I don't know. I like books. I don't remember having a job."

"Oh, well, let me show you the library," Esme said.

"That's a good idea. You know where to find me if you need me," Carlisle said.

With that, the couple embraced, staring into the other's eyes until their lips finally met, and Bella had to look away, slightly uncomfortable in the presence of such intimacy.

Esme gestured Bella toward the stairs and Bella's curiosity got the better of her.

"Where is Carlisle going to be?"

Esme smiled the smile of a battle long fought and lost. "Research mostly. Though most of the time he pores over his medical journals."

"He's passionate about his work," Bella observed.

"Absolutely - about as much as I am about restoring old houses, or Edward about his music, Alice about fashion. Then there's Rosalie and fixing cars. Emmett and his sports. We all have something we're passionate about."

Bella's jaw dropped open as she gazed at the walls of shelves and rows upon rows of books.

"What do you like to read? Fiction, nonfiction?"

"I prefer the classics."

With a smile, Esme stepped toward the north wall. "Everything from Shakespeare to Jane Austen."

Bella's eyes lit up. There was a flicker of her old life, buried in the depths of a book. Not that she recalled the titles, but just the feeling of losing herself in a different time or place.

"Help yourself," she said. "I'll be just down the hall if you need me. Or if you want to talk to Alice...she'll find you," Esme said with a wink.

With a nod and an uncomfortable smile, Bella turned back toward the books. How had she managed to go from captive to houseguest? But then again, had they once made her feel like a prisoner? She guessed it had much to do with the gifted members of this house. Even if you took one away, the other two were powerful. Alice's talent was to see the future. Edward could read her intent. Jasper could keep her calm. How else could they be so casual?

Curled up on an oversized mocha leather chair, she was on chapter three of "Pride and Prejudice" when the angry tones of Beethoven had segued into a melodramatic contemporary piece she'd never heard before. And by the time she reached chapter six, a neutral melody with many crescendos that took its place...but at least it wasn't angry. Halfway through chapter eight, Bella looked up from the pages to note the music had stopped.

Maybe he was taking a break? It seemed unlikely since vampires never tired, but still he may have become bored. It was then that she spied a glimpse of Edward, peeking from the frame of the door, and her body stiffened at the sight of him. Was he there for his apology?

Before she could consider it further, he was gone. If her memory hadn't been so flawless, she might've questioned whether he'd been there at all, but when he poked his head in a second time, Bella beckoned her thoughts away from Edward and back to Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's conversation from her book.

His brows were pulled together as their eyes met. Even irritated, he was beautiful, she couldn't help but think, her musings of "Pride and Prejudice" furthest from her mind. She would never tire of seeing his face, but before another second passed, he was gone again.

After another minute of waiting to see if he would reappear, she returned her attention back to the book. But as she read and reread the first two paragraphs, the distraction of his presence made it impossible to concentrate. Before slamming the book shut, she caught sight of him passing by the door this time so quickly that it may have been viewed as a blur to human eyes. Still, there was no doubt about that copper hair, those angular features, that muscular body that awoke feelings in Bella- the rush of warmth that preyed upon the dead heart inside her.

She cringed in regret, realizing at once what he was doing; Edward was reading her thoughts...at this very moment. And now he knew how he affected her.

Damn!

Forcing her attention back to her book, she cleared her throat and wiped away the warm and fuzzy thoughts of him, replacing them with the last passage she'd read...until he passed by the door again but this time the opposite way he'd come.

Bella gathered her courage. "Edward?"

No reply.

"Are you still there?"

Silence.

She let out an exaggerated breath. No thinking of him. No thinking of him. _No thinking of him!_

That was when an all new melody drifted from downstairs. This time, it was soft and playful, fit for a festive occasion. His mood must have lightened. Or maybe Jasper was throwing some extra mood control in his direction, and that was when Bella decided it was time for that apology.

She knocked at the door of the piano room and this time did not wait for his response. His figure was perched on a shiny black piano bench, commanding the cheery tones from a baby grand.

"Edward? Um...I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

His fingers retreated from the keys, and he turned around slowly to face her. One brow rose up on his forehead, and Bella took a breath.

She just knew she was irritating him.

"I won't bother you anymore; I just wanted to say..."

Those honey eyes were piercing into hers.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry...for almost killing you."

His face relaxed and the corner of one side of his lips lifted. In the space of a breath, he was standing before her.

"Do you mean that you're sorry you weren't successful?"

"No." The sight of that mocking little smile unnerved her. "I mean, it wasn't personal. I just wanted to see Alice."

"Yes, you and your wolf friend were willing to kill me and Emmett to see Alice, and you haven't told us why."

His words were sharp and cutting, and Bella hated how savage the whole situation made her out to be. And how disturbingly true. At this, Bella's gaze lowered. This time she had no reply.

"You know what the most disturbing thing is about all this?" His voice was now dramatically softer. "How...beautiful you are," he said just above a whisper.

Her eyes met his and locked, and she couldn't look away if she tried. He had to know everything by now. Victoria's plan - how she only did what she did because of it. How impossible she thought it was for him to be attracted to her...how her thoughts consisted of Edward and more Edward. Yes, he had to know everything; she could see it in the way his eyes were gazing into hers, the subtle wayward movement that settled just beneath her nose...

And that was when she pressed her lips to his, closing the small space between them. Her hands were on his cheeks, her lips moving against his as she melted against the hard plane of his chest. She didn't know what made her so daring when she doubted ever having kissed a boy before in her life. His lips were soft and warm on hers, and it only lasted seconds when she felt his absence. Bella opened her eyes to find him back by the piano bench, eyes wide and face scowling.

"Are you nuts!" he said, "What were you thinking?"

Bella backed away toward the door, biting her lower lip. Rejection blazed through her body like fire. Maybe it was the newborn impulsivity that she had acted upon. Now, the humiliation flamed worse than any physical injury. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be," he said, his eyes darting across the wood floor. "I can't trust you. You've already tried to kill me once. How do I know that you're not trying to finish me off this time?"

There was no way to prove that, and her gaze fell to the floor.

"I'm probably hanging myself by telling you this, but I can't read your mind, Isabella."

"Bella," she corrected, eyes wide from his revelation. Her thoughts were still private?

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, Bella. I have no idea why, and it makes me insane." He paused for a moment. "You make me...insane. And you smell like Esme's shampoo," he said quietly, "but better." He closed his eyes as though he needed to gather his thoughts but when he opened them, a new fire lit his eyes. "I must be the biggest idiot. I can't trust you, and..." He shook his head. - "I can't trust myself either because more than anything else right now I want to kiss you."

Unsure whether to feel flattered or insulted, her mind reeled from the contradictions that spilled from his mouth.

"You can't stay here," he continued, looking away. "I think you should go tell Alice what you came to tell her and then leave."

Bella's mouth fell agape, and her lip began to quiver. What had she been thinking? Maybe he was evil. Maybe he was right not to trust her. Maybe she was foolish for not pushing away the feelings that had been building stubbornly inside her. How on earth could she face him after this? She had to get out. Now.

Turn around.

Leave the room.

Head for the front door.

She had to concentrate on these things, of anything other than the wicked pain she was feeling from what he'd said. What she didn't expect was for Alice and Jasper to be standing like guard dogs at the front entrance.

"You don't have to go," Alice said.

It was obvious to Bella that everyone had heard the exchange, making the situation even more awkward.

"Yes, I do."

"You came here for a reason, Bella. Tell me."

Bella shook her head, biting her lip to control the trembling. "Doesn't matter. I just can't be here anymore."

"Bella, don't you understand what will happen to you if you return?"

"Yeah, I do. And that would be better than this."

"Are you sure we can't change your mind?" Esme asked.

Jasper and Alice moved away from the door. They were letting her go. What about having her stay for their safety? Were they no longer threatened by her? Or did they realize that Alice would know to look for her or Jacob if they attempted to return?

Esme was now before her, taking Bella's hand in hers. "Seems kind of pointless, don't you think? You and your friend came all this way."

"Maybe Alice can come with me..." she trailed off, holding onto the tiniest glimmer of hope.

"Emmett and I can come with you," Jasper offered. "We won't let them hurt you."

Bella was having difficulty believing why these vampires would care about her welfare...after what she'd done. She couldn't blame Edward...not really. Logic, however did nothing to diminish the sting.

"That would make things worse. Thanks to you all for everything. My clothes?"

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Keep those on. Yours were beyond repair."

Wow - they were letting her go.

Before another word was spoken, she was off and running. The sky shone pink and orange in the horizon. It had only been a few minutes, and Bella estimated that she'd already covered three miles when a figure swept past, stopping her in her tracks.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what I said."

Edward. Somehow after sending her away, he still had the ability to dazzle her. At least there was a look of apology on his face.

Bella walked past him. "Esme sent you?"

"No. Yes. But still," he said, following behind. "I was an ass back there."

Well, that was true. She stopped and folded her arms. "So? You don't owe me anything."

"No, I don't. You just have this effect on me. Like you're a magnet...or a drug. And I don't want you to die."

"I can take care of myself."

"You've made that clear. But, I'll never forgive myself for letting you go - for being the reason."

If she ran, she would likely reach Victoria and James, Laurent, and Jacob in an hour. Empty-handed. While the Cullens had been kind to her, none of what Victoria had told her had been disproved.

"That sounds like your problem," Bella said, continuing to walk. For no reason she could fathom, the hurt from his previous dismissal ran too deep.

"Bella, please." He appeared before her and took her hand in his, and that same magnetic charge buzzed through her. "I don't want you to go. Please come back with me?"

"You said you don't trust me."

"My family does, and you have to admit, we didn't meet under the most ideal of circumstances. It's not unreasonable for me to expect you to earn that trust."

Her two choices - face possible death from her coven or the possibility of being rejected by Edward again. The idea of being set on fire seemed slightly less painful than the latter.

She looked into his eyes, suddenly unable to face the thought of never seeing him again. Her decision was made.

"That sounds fair."

* * *

A/N: I just have to give a huge thanks to my beta Emerald Star73 because she is too awesome with her ideas, help, and support. I must also thank everyone who has favorited, alerted, and reviewed! I was so flattered by your responses and love to hear from you. So, any thoughts or predictions? As always, signed reviewers will receive a teaser- unless you don't want one please let me know. Thanks so much for reading ;)


	5. Trust

Previously:

_"Bella, please." He appeared before her and took her hand in his, and that same magnetic charge buzzed through her. "I don't want you to go. Please come back with me?"_

_"You said you don't trust me."_

_"My family does, and you have to admit, we didn't meet under the most ideal of circumstances. It's not unreasonable for me to expect you to earn that trust."_

_Her two choices - face possible death from her coven or the possibility of being rejected by Edward again. The idea of being set on fire seemed slightly less painful than the latter._

_She looked into his eyes, suddenly unable to face the thought of never seeing him again. Her decision was made._

_"That sounds fair."_

5. Trust

"Alice knew I'd come back, didn't she?" Bella asked Edward as they, like she and Jacob had only two days before, made a leisurely pace back to the Cullen residence. Although there was a different feel to it now: they were no longer the enemy, and she was returning of her own free will.

Edward smiled. "Uh. Yeah."

With a sigh, she kept her gaze forward. How unnerving it must be to be around someone who knew your decisions before you did. "And you have to live with her?"

"Yeah. Welcome to my world."

His world- she had gotten a small taste of what that was, but in two days she already liked it more than the three months she'd spent with Victoria and her coven. They walked quietly for a minute.

"Is Alice a mindreader as well?" she asked.

"No. It might seem like it because of how her visions work."

"How do her visions work?"

"Hold it right there. I think you should be answering some of my questions."

She knew she'd agreed, but found herself at a loss to what she could reveal. "So, you weren't lying when you said you couldn't read my mind?"

"Of course not. Why would I make that up? Of course if I were smart, I could've kept that bit of information to myself."

"Did you always have your gift, like from the time you opened your eyes?"

"Since the transformation."

"Oh," she said. He was another gifted one who hadn't had to wait for his talent to be revealed.

"Though, I don't necessarily consider mine a gift. Feels more like an intrusion. So many voices in my head that I just want to block them out. That's why right now it's easy to talk to you. I can focus on your words instead of your thoughts."

"But that isn't better, is it? People don't always say what they're thinking."

"That's true, but I've always been a good judge of character, and I can tell when someone's lying or hiding something. And you, Bella, are hiding something."

"I'm not being secretive to upset you or any of the Cullens. I have orders and it's as simple as that."

"So, now I know that you were ordered to come and see Alice. By whom?"

She wondered what his reaction would be if she told him she was with the Volturi. He would shun her for sure.

"Hmmm...remember that whole trust thing back there we talked about? It's not going to happen if you're just not going to say anything."

"Maybe you're asking the wrong questions."

Edward was suddenly before her, too tall and handsome in the moonlight. "Maybe I won't like your answers, and that's why you won't tell me?"

There was no doubt about that, and she would hardly admit it. To Bella, there weren't any right questions.

"Alright," Edward continued, "so what can I ask you? How new are you to this life? Who created you?" He heaved a sigh again at her lack of reply. "Seems we are at an impasse."

Bella didn't like withholding information, but even more she didn't like the idea of being disloyal. Though they weren't the kindest, they were the only coven she had. And Victoria's reminders about them buzzed around her head like a swarm of bees. _Don't let them get inside your head._ _They'll brainwash you the way they did with all the rest._ What if Jacob was returning with the trio to retrieve her?

Another thought poked at her. Or, what if Victoria had discounted her as soon as Jacob returned alone? Too much to consider and she had no idea how to feel about it all. She preferred not to think about it.

"I'll race you," she said.

Before he had the opportunity to refuse, she was off and running, exhilarated by the night air and the glow the moon cast through the trees. For the first time in a long time, she felt alive as her feet took to the earth, the hard ground and uneven terrain no match for her agility. Edward's figure whipped past her, and she pushed herself faster to catch up, nearly gaining on him for a solid second but he was too quick for her. By the time she reached the front door, he was already standing there like a perfect statue, arms folded, but with lips turned downward.

"You're fast," she said. It almost wasn't fair that he could read minds, be so fast, and look like a god all at the same time.

"You are trying to distract me," he said with a small wag of his index finger. "It doesn't change anything. You owe us answers." Then his body stiffened. Behind him, the door opened and Alice stepped out.

"She'll talk when she's ready, Edward. I won't have you chasing her away again," Alice told him, reaching out her hand to Bella.

With that, Edward turned and entered the house. When Bella stepped through the threshold, he was nowhere in sight, but she heard music, much softer than before, guessing that it originated from the third story.

For the next few days, he wasn't there whenever she and Alice were engaged in conversation (even though, to Bella's relief Alice did all the talking), or if she was reading, there was no sight of Edward's face peeking at the door frame.

They all seemed to realize that she was a newborn, but other than Edward's direct question about it, none of the others mentioned it. Emmett, who'd been known to possess considerable strength, hadn't been able to resist challenging her to an arm wrestling match, in which Bella nearly took off his arm. Despite that, he harbored no ill will toward her. Rosalie, however, was not as forgiving, sneering at her whenever in the same room, and Jasper's expression was as neutral as it had been since the first time she'd encountered him and Edward.

She'd noticed with each passing day, their identical gold eyes were darkening a shade. In addition, it was becoming harder to ignore the small flame kindling in her throat. Doing her best to think about something else, Bella realized it was already midweek and the general mood had become fussier among the group. Jasper appeared to be having more difficulty focusing on mellowing out the arguments between them. Rosalie was angry that Emmett had accidentally ripped her blouse during an impromptu tickling session. Carlisle's extra shifts at the hospital were making Esme more snappy, and Jasper was tiring of Alice's incessant insistence that she could take care of herself with Bella.

Of course Bella recognized the cause - James was downright nasty to be around when he was thirsty, and Victoria was unbearable with her threats and manipulations. Jacob had his own less obvious pouty way about him but was still unnecessarily bossy nonetheless.

This was her chance to learn the truth about them. Would Carlisle be home to provide for them? Is this what had Esme so on edge? She'd been reminding them about school, and for the life of Bella, she couldn't imagine why. Jasper had reasoned that they needed to hunt, and that would require them to leave, but that returning to school would put the group in jeopardy. How very unlike a teen he sounded. They were all, in fact, wiser than their years. The school thing made no sense to her. How could they be around humans, drink from them, and get away with it? There seemed no way around it.

All the while, it was as though Edward wasn't there, except for the changing music giving clues as to his presence. She stood outside the closed door of his room for the third time with fist ready to knock...but couldn't do it. He was unhappy with Bella, avoiding her, and she knew that it didn't matter how many times she quietly willed him to come to the door to talk to her, making her presence known was unnecessary. There was no doubt he heard the quiet apprehension in her footfalls every time.

The calendar in the kitchen marked the days for her, and it was the weekend already. Life had proceeded as always until one day when she had not heard Alice or Jasper for a while. She hadn't realized they left and asked Esme.

Like the rest, Esme's eyes were dark, closer to black now.

"They went to hunt," she said matter-of-factly.

Shocked, Bella stared at Esme. How was Bella to learn the truth if she wasn't with them?

"We're taking turns," she said, wringing her fingers, eyes darting downward. "That's not normally the case, but..."

Bella was sure she knew where this was going. "I wouldn't hurt any of you."

Esme put her hand on Bella's. "I know that, sweetie, but, we still have that whole trust issue...and you've been pretty quiet."

"And Edward? When will he hunt?" Bella asked, wondering if it was going to take a roaring fire in his throat before he left that room.

"He'll go next."

Before Bella could open her mouth to ask why he didn't go first, Esme continued.

"And you'll go with him."

Bella's eyebrows rose, but the fire that had been building over the past week now raged in her throat. "I will?"

Esme smiled sweetly. "Yes. Alice and Jasper won't be far behind. It'll work out."

This knowledge filled her with both hope and apprehension. She'd never taken a life before, and she didn't know if she wanted to begin now. On the other hand, the past five days without seeing his face had been torturous, even if he was upset with her.

When would they return, and how long before she and Edward left? If the Cullens were hunting, then it was likely they weren't using a blood supply from the hospital. _Hunting_. She supposed it was the correct term, but it sounded so savage.

An ambient tune filtered through the third floor with its quirky combination of guitar, piano, and cello - so calming, so mellow. Was this an indication of his mood? Did she have the patience to wait for him to approach her or would she be left to worry over the awkwardness of being forced together to hunt? Before she'd consciously decided, she was at the door to his room.

She took a breath. What was she going to say? Had anything really changed? Why did she even care? Too many questions, and that had been the problem. For the fourth time that week she stood outside his door, but this time her knuckles made contact with the door.

"Edward?"

The sound of the flute overcame the melody, but there was no reply.

"I'm really sorry. I don't want you to be angry with me." She stood there, waiting, feeling a little foolish speaking to the wood grains of the door.

At once she heard the doorknob, and the perfection of his features dazzled her for a moment. Those once honey eyes were now a deathly black.

"What do you want from me, Bella? You've already demonstrated that trust is not your priority."

She closed her eyes shut and then opened them again, willing the words to burst from her lips. "I am three months new to this life. I've never killed anyone. This was my first assignment."

He wasn't impressed as he maintained his stance, still standing with door not fully open.

"When I go back, I won't let them hurt any of you. I'll die first."

His hand pulled open the door, and he turned to enter his room. She gaped at the wide open space, the large window that spanned the length of an entire wall, and the shelves of books and music. Everything about it screamed Edward.

"If you go back, you will die," he said, knuckle to forehead as though to fight off an imaginary headache. "I thought you understood this."

"I'm just hoping to discover what my talent is...and then maybe I'll be able to fight," she said. _Or have the ability to get away. _

"Or you could just tell us why you want to talk to Alice so badly."

"If I tell you, you'll hate me and destroy me."

He took a seat on the wide, inviting black leather sofa. "What makes you think that?"

"Because..." she shook her head, wanting to tell him everything, but Victoria's warnings crept back into her mind like a poisonous spider. "Your actions have been monitored and you're in a lot of trouble." Had she already said too much?

"By whom?"

"I can't, Edward. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"But we want Alice and you and Jasper. It's for the best. Believe me."

"Bella, you need to tell me who it is that put you up to this. Please?" His hands were now on her shoulders.

Bella bit her lip to keep it from trembling and covered her face with her hands. "Please, don't ask me that."

His arms were suddenly around her, and she was pushed up against his chest in a more than comforting gesture. "Shhhhh...I don't know what is going on or who is behind this, but we will protect you. But you will have to give up this notion that Alice, Jasper, and I should leave with you."

Caught up in his scent and the feel of his arms, she wanted to believe him, especially when he whispered the next words. "And you don't have to go back."

She tried to steel herself against that temptation. It was so easy to believe him. "They said you would try to brainwash me."

"Not among our list of talents," he said softly and pulled away from her, meeting her eyes. "I guess it really comes down to trust. Do you trust us?"

Bella faltered. "I don't know what to believe."

"How about you tell me your truth, and I'll tell you mine?"

"How will I know that you're not lying?"

Edward breathed a sigh. "I suppose that trust isn't something that will come easily for either of us," he said, wandering over to a long shelf that housed hundreds of CDs.

He was still calm even though she hadn't told him the whole story, and somehow she worked up the nerve to ask her next question.

"Can I ask you something?" she said, her feet planted to the floor. "What did Alice mean by you both know how this all plays out?"

"I'd prefer that you asked me a different question."

His wry smile led her to believe that whatever exchange the two had had made him uneasy.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Over eighty years. I was seventeen when I was turned."

They spent hours talking as Edward explained more about how Carlisle had saved him. Young Edward had been on his death bed, feverish with the Spanish influenza when Carlisle considered creating a companion for himself. Edward also shared the bits of information Carlisle had recalled with perfect clarity of Edward's mother, Elizabeth, having passed away just before his transformation in 1918. Fascinated, Bella listened as he recounted how when human, he was eager to be a soldier who was then to follow in his lawyer father's footsteps. Bella couldn't imagine that he'd been making up this very foundation of how the Cullen clan had begun. He went on to explain the sadness of Esme's past and how she'd been on the brink of suicide to escape her abusive husband.

It seems they had more in common than she thought. They'd not had the choice of becoming vampires either, but none of them seemed unhappy. By sunrise, Alice peeked in the doorway, her smile wide with eyes that shade of golden yellow.

"Your turn."

Edward and Bella rose from the couch, and as he moved forward to leave the room, she stayed behind, looking at him with eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've never hunted before."

"But...how have you fed all this time?"

"Corpses. I've never had to kill them," she explained, "and Edward, I don't think I can do it." Just talking about feeding fanned the flame inside her throat, and her hand rose to clutch at it.

A frown overcame his lips and his brows furrowed. "Corpses," he said, shaking his head as if to dispel the idea of it. "Well, I'm happy to hear that you at least have respect for human life."

"Like you do?" she asked doubtfully.

"Bella, you know how we feed, don't you? Since we've been monitored?"

"Yes," she said, although she wasn't sure how this indicated respect for human life.

"Then let's go." In a breath's time, he was out the front door, and a new wave of worry swept over Bella as she met him outside. It was getting more and more difficult to ignore the fact that the thirst was only going to get worse.

As she followed him out into the forest, she wondered where he was leading her, doubting that any humans would've ventured this far in. One thing was certain, in order to quench that inferno, she would have to feed, and as she breathed in the myriad of scents of earth, leaves, and pine needles there was no turning back, no running back to Victoria. She had to know the truth...even if it meant...

He paused behind a pine tree, and she stopped behind him. What was he doing? The musky scent caught her attention - a buck on the other side of a nearby creek. Why was Edward so distracted by this simple creature?

She had her answer as he lunged toward it, rounding his arms around its neck and then sinking teeth into its flesh. He drained the animal with ease in seconds and placed it back down onto the grass before looking up at her with a smile.

"Your turn," he said simply. He pointed to the right and that was when Bella caught the scent of two deer.

"You feed from animals," she uttered in disbelief. Could this be true? Is this how the Cullens survived? How come Victoria had never offered this as an option? And most importantly, what Victoria had said about them jeopardizing their lives was untrue.

"Of course we feed from animals. Isn't that what your coven discovered when they monitored us?" he asked with a smirk. He didn't wait for a reply, now taking a hold of her shoulders and guiding her in the path in which the pair of frightened animals had fled.

Relief flooded through her as she realized that no human would die at her hands today. Venom pooled in her throat as she tackled the larger of the two deer. As soon as her teeth met flesh, a fountain of warm but bitter metallic liquid gushed down her throat- the warmth soothing the scorch, but the taste couldn't compare to the rich copper she'd been accustomed to. This form of nourishment was clearly the difference between gourmet and survival, filling nevertheless, and she frowned as she wiped her mouth and dropped the animal carcass to the ground.

"You thought we were going to hunt humans," he said, a little too smug for Bella's taste, almost in a teasing tone as they buried the carcasses.

"I didn't know there was any other way."

"We're not like most vampires," he said, spreading out a nice smooth path of dirt over the fresh grave. "We like to consider ourselves vegetarians, so to speak. That was Carlisle's idea. In his three hundred plus years, he has never fed from a human. Animals are what I like to think of as an acquired taste, but it's the price we pay to maintain our way of life."

"Do you hunt other animals?"

"My favorite is mountain lion, and Emmett does enjoy a good grizzly, but when we have to make do, the local deer or elk are enough to keep us satisfied. If at any point in the future you have the opportunity, you might find that the blood of predators goes down even easier."

In the future, he'd said. A future with him in it?

"Another benefit that Carlisle hadn't been aware of at the time is the animal blood neutralizes the eye color, and this makes it easier to blend in with humans. Except for you- until all your own blood has been used by your body during your first year, your eye color will remain red regardless."

The blackish shade of his irises had already returned to the honey yellow, she noticed. It had to be true. Every member of her coven had eyes that were varying shades of red or even burgundy.

"I had no idea," she said as she tidied up the displaced earth around the second grave.

"Neither had Carlisle, until he was so desperate to feed that he claimed the closest animal to him at the time- a herd of deer. That was when he realized this sort of life was possible, and he wasn't a monster after all."

Bella had never thought of herself that way. There were times when she'd thought them animalistic, but never monstrous. The wind carried a fragrance that filled her nostrils, one that was fresh and tempting, and though the fire in her throat had been doused, her instincts guided her toward the rich, promising scent.

Edward stood before her. "Let's go," he said, the urgency obvious in his voice. "Bella, we need to leave now!"

She was dazed by the aroma, and the venom pooled in her mouth once more. Edward's arms were on her but useless in holding her back. Drawn to the direction of the scent, she sprung forward, charging full speed until the pull of Edward's arms tackled her down from behind.

Snarling, she turned to face him, angered by his grip on her and desperate to locate that scent. "Let go," she growled, reaching out to push him away when his arms and trunk pinned her body down. Her hands and nails dug into the flesh of his forearms, using her crushing strength against his marble limbs. His eyes widened and lips parted as his face leaned down toward hers.

He wouldn't bite her, would he? She didn't want to hurt him, but that scent was too powerful a draw when another scent, his, invaded her senses. Face to face, her head was now cleared of that predatory instinct, and when his lips covered hers, she loosened the threatening grip on his arms. The wicked temptation of the aroma had just been erased, all thoughts of pursuing more prey buried beneath the sweet pressure of his mouth and the heady feeling of him so close.

"Ah-hem," came Alice's voice.

Edward pulled away, and Bella found Alice standing in her view with Jasper behind them.

He stood up. "I was...just trying to distract her."

"Good thinking, Edward," Jasper said, holding back a smirk. "The hiker changed directions, and I think we're okay for now. But let's not take any more chances and get Bella back."

"A hiker," Bella said, rising and brushing off the dirt from her clothing. Oh no. She'd been so close to breaking their number one rule. Until then, she'd never realized how powerful the urge would be or how delicious live humans smelled, and if not for Edward's kiss...

Edward's kiss. Her mind spun as they headed back. He was only trying to distract her. Yet his lips seemed to tell a different story.

"I didn't know what that was," Bella said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Edward said. "I should've found some other way to distract you."

She tried to hide her smile. "No, I meant that I didn't recognize that it was a human scent. The kiss was fine." More than fine, actually. "By the time the corpses get to me, the smell is different and the blood is cold. And they don't smell as good as that."

"Who brings corpses to you? And where do they come from?"

"A redhead," Alice said to Bella. "Who is she?"

Alarmed, her eyes widened. "Did you have a vision of her?"

"Yes. She's trying to spy on us."

"Looks like she has plans for that hiker," Edward added.

Alice continued, "But, she's not finished. Far from it."

"We'll have to let Carlisle know," Jasper said.

"She wants Bella, but she doesn't get close enough - almost like she's hiding. The redhead won't come for her."

"Is she alone?"

"I think so."

This was a lot for her to consider. Could they be making it up that Victoria was planning to kill that hiker? If it were true, now there were at least three things Victoria had lied to her about. Perhaps she'd been lying about it all.

They entered the door of the Cullen house, and whatever loyalty she'd felt to Victoria had dissipated.

"Who is she, Bella? And what does she have to do with your orders?" Alice asked.

Of course Alice knew about Bella's earlier confession to Edward. Every member had heard every word exchanged between them.

"Her name is Victoria," Bella said. "And she sent me here to capture you."

* * *

A/N: Once more, I must thank my beta, the fabulous EmeraldStar 73 because I am in awe of her and how much she helps me! In addition to dealing with my craziness, she's working on the epilogue of her own fic (High Noon -post BD), another story- a spinoff from High Noon, and still manages work, family, and life! I'd also like to send many hugs to my reviewers and those who've favorited, alerted, and even recc'd. You guys are all awesome.

So...now that kiss number two has taken place, there must be more to come...or are there? Any thoughts or predictions? I'd love to hear them. As always, I send out teasers in my review replies, and if you do not want one, please let me know. Otherwise, look for the next update shortly after Christmas and to those who observe, I wish you and your families a very warm and Merry Christmas. Thanks for reading!


	6. Home

Previously:

_Could they be making it up that Victoria was planning to kill that hiker? If it were true, now there were at least three things Victoria had lied to her about. Perhaps she'd been lying about it all._

_They entered the door of the Cullen house, and whatever loyalty she'd felt to Victoria had dissipated._

_"Who is she, Bella? And what does she have to do with your orders? Alice asked._

_Of course Alice knew about Bella's earlier confession to Edward. Every member had heard every word exchanged between them._

_"Her name is Victoria," Bella said. "And she sent me here to capture you."_

6. Home

"Why do they want Alice?" Jasper demanded.

"They...we," Bella corrected herself, "knew about Alice's gift and about yours," she turned to Edward, "and yours. After Alice, you were going to be next and then Jasper because we were led to believe that your coven was killing humans. That you were a threat to our kind. Victoria said that if we didn't do something that Master Aro would step in and we would all be in danger."

"Master Aro?" Edward asked, his brows pulled in together.

Bella took a breath. This was her moment of truth, confessing her true identity, surrounded by Jasper, Alice, and Edward in the doorway.

"Yes, we belong to the Volturi."

Edward's knuckles rose to cover his lips as he held back a chuckle. "Is that what they've been telling you?"

She couldn't escape the bemused expressions on the group's faces. "Yes, it's true. We're not very popular among the other vampires because we're like the police, but at least we try to do what's right...or at least that's what I thought." Bella couldn't help but wonder if Victoria wasn't the only one who had been killing humans.

"The Volturi are in Italy," Alice said.

"Right. We are sort of the undercover Volturi, taking care of business here."

"The undercover Volturi?" Edward said, his voice unable to hide the comical tone.

"Victoria said when I became of age we would travel to Volterra and meet with the guard and Master Aro, and if I was lucky they would offer to keep me."

"Bella, I believe that you've been misinformed."

She turned to see Carlisle standing behind her.

"As someone who was their guest for two decades, I can tell you that the Volturi do consider themselves the police of our kind, but they do not forbid feeding from humans. In fact, they indulge in it...in a discreet manner. There's really only one law we need to concern ourselves with before they step in. Don't share our existence with the humans. We live among them, trying to blend in. And if anyone suspects us, we leave."

Misinformed was probably the wrong word, Bella thought. Lied to, deceived.

"I can't imagine why your coven would consider us a threat," Carlisle said.

"Or why they would try to make you believe that you were part of the Volturi," Edward said.

Edward followed behind as Carlisle led Bella to his office. Amongst many, there hung a large painting of four figures atop the highest balcony - Marcus, Caius, Aro and Carlisle. Inspired by Carlisle's 'friends', Solimena depicted them as gods, Edward had explained. She eyed the picture in wonder as she inspected the three hundred year old work of art and turned back to Carlisle.

"Do you know for a fact that there is no undercover Volturi?" It seemed less likely than ever, but still she grasped at straws, refusing to believe that in her three months of existence she'd been drowning in their lies.

Carlisle shrugged. "It's not their style to live like nomads. The Volturi enjoy a triumvirate in Volterra, very rich, refined... orderly. I suppose it's not impossible, but..."

Alice appeared at the door. "But, I don't see that Aro has any problem with us. Whoever is in your coven, I'm sure has very little, if any affiliation with them."

"Even if they were affiliated, it's doubtful that Aro would allow them to act on their own," Carlisle put in.

Orderly, rich, refined...that seemed to suit Carlisle much more than any of her own group. The more she thought about it, Bella realized that neither Laurent nor James had ever brought up any association of theirs with the Volturi. It had all been Victoria. Though, the redhead had stated it openly and the two leaders hadn't denied it. Bella thought about all the training she and Jacob had done with Laurent, how the coven had been recruiting vampires to gain more talent. Bella often questioned who the leader of her coven really was. What was it Victoria was really after by claiming Alice, Edward, and Jasper? Bella couldn't imagine it. It had to be of great importance to sacrifice the lives of the rest of the Cullens...of the other newborns, of hers...

Bella turned to the door, her eyes half-lidded and brain emotionally drained.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I think I just need some time to sort it all out."

The others nodded and Bella made her way to the library as the group headed off in their own directions. The strains of Debussy filled the house, and as her fingers browsed the titles that lined the shelves, she struggled to understand the meaning of what her life had amounted to. At least believing that she was part of the Volturi, part of a bigger authority made her feel like she had some purpose. Now, she found herself a pawn in some mysterious plot, easily disposed of. What was there for her to do now?

As though she'd asked the question out loud, Alice appeared at the door. "I believe you have something you want to ask Carlisle and Esme?"

With palms raised in question, Bella stared at Alice. "But...I haven't decided anything yet."

"Trust me," she said with her all-knowing smile. "You have."

And that was how Bella found herself with petite, overexcited Alice, trying to contain herself at her side, in Carlisle's office. She stood across from Carlisle with Esme curled up in the overstuffed chair beside the desk. Once again, Bella was in the spotlight but was grateful the rest of them weren't present even if they could hear the conversation...that is, except for Edward, whose presence she felt from the doorway. His scent confirmed he was close by, and there was that air of electricity that never failed to charge the room.

"Carlisle," Bella said, looking to the attractive male across the desk before she met the smiling expression of Esme. "Esme. I wanted to apologize for what I did to Edward and for what Jacob did to Emmett. It was very kind of you to trust me despite what I did and make me feel welcome...and I..." she faltered, wondering how to voice the next words,

"I...well, I was wondering...hoping..."

"She wants to stay here with us!" Alice said, bouncing up and down.

Torn between the horror of Alice having spoken her wishes for her and the smiling and nodding between Carlisle and Esme, Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

Esme rose and took Bella's hand in hers. "It's already been discussed amongst us. We wouldn't have it any other way."

"We welcome you here, Bella, with open arms, and I hate to use this as a condition," Carlisle added, "but you are aware now that we do not feed from humans, and while we don't discriminate against those who do, we couldn't allow someone who didn't to remain here - it would simply be too difficult for some of us."

"That isn't a problem for me, Carlisle. I'd rather feed from animals. I would never want to harm any human being."

He smiled and Esme sidled up to him, joining their hands. "Well, then I welcome you to our family. Apart from what Alice said, do you have any reason to believe that Victoria or any of your former coven would come for you?"

She shook her head. "I failed at my first mission. I don't see why."

"Well, if Alice's vision comes true and Victoria does decide to come for you, you're one of us now. And we protect our family. Though you seemed capable of handling yourself, I'll speak with Jasper. I think we could all benefit from some training."

"Thank you both so much," she said, relieved beyond measure. She didn't like to think that any of them would be interested in retrieving her, but there was always that unfortunate possibility. Even worse, they may still be interested in pursuing Alice or Jasper...or Edward. Knowing what she knew, Bella would never allow that to happen.

"And I could earn my keep...somehow," Bella said, faltering at the prospect. "Doing something...chores?"

"You'll find that we're a pretty tidy bunch, and because we aren't human and don't cook or use the bathroom, there isn't a lot of mess. We each do our own laundry, and there's the occasional dusting and mopping, but we alternate every week and your turn would fall after Emmett's. We pick up after ourselves - everyone maintains their own space," Carlisle explained.

"And I won't take up much space. I can just hang out in the library if that's alright."

"Nonsense!" Esme said. "This is your home and you'll have your own room."

Squealing, Alice hugged her as Carlisle and Esme stood to join them. Still, Bella felt the presence of Edward's eyes on her back. Would he be as happy as the rest of them? A second later, she glanced behind her to see his reaction, but was surprised to find he was gone...which to Bella was likely to mean that he didn't share the others' enthusiasm.

As Alice and Esme went on about either creating a room addition or converting the library, Bella allowed it to sink in. Her nomadic life was over. This was her new home.

Since there was no need for sleep, she didn't need a bed or even require a separate room, and Bella didn't understand all the fuss that was continuing an hour later. She was happy just for a place to call home. It was one of the things she hadn't realized that she'd missed. She'd excused herself from Esme and Alice's plans. They'd become so caught up in the excitement of a new project and seemed to not realize she was no longer there...or Bella thought with a smile, they were as happy as she was to handle the plans without her. While her intent had been to head for the library, her feet had a different idea. Instead, she stood in Edward's doorway, watching as he browsed through his CD collection. His face was expressionless, but Bella wished she could read the thoughts bottled up inside his mind.

As if he'd been able to read hers, he looked up, meeting her gaze.

"Looks as though you've found yourself a home," Edward said. No smile. No frown. No indication of anger, amusement, not even a trace of annoyance.

"If it's going to be a problem..." she began.

"Not a problem. It's just odd, you know. Just a strange turn of events."

"You still don't trust me." It wasn't a question. Bella wondered if she were in his shoes, if she wouldn't feel the same way.

"I don't see you as a threat," Edward said. "And I genuinely believe you want to stay. But, trust doesn't just happen overnight. It takes time."

"You're right. I just don't want you to be mad that I'm here. You were here first, and despite what Carlisle and Esme say, I..."

He stood before her. "I'm happy that you're here, Bella. I didn't want you to leave before. When I told you to go, I didn't mean it. Seems like you have won over Emmett and Jasper, and Rosalie doesn't hate you so much anymore..."

Bella smiled.

"And Alice is happier than ever," he said, heading back inside and pulling a CD from the shelf.

She followed him. "I can't really blame you though. Complete stranger assaulting you and then all of a sudden moves into your home."

"Yeah...about that. You're not exactly a complete stranger. I think there's something you should know."

Edward led her to Jasper's office and upon entering, Edward hadn't even had to say one word. A simple nod was enough to prompt Jasper to pull a weathered sheet of paper from the desk drawer, which Edward proceeded to hand to Bella.

Bella drew a breath at the sight. Here it was: the missing persons flier - the only link she had to her past.

"How long have you known about this?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle found it posted at the hospital a few months ago," Jasper said, "and after you and Jacob appeared, he brought it home for us to see. That was when we realized that you probably weren't acting on your own."

"At the bottom it says to contact Chief Swan here in Forks. Is he...?"

"He's your dad, Bella," Edward said.

"My dad. Here in Forks." It had been years since she'd seen him, and a sudden swell of excitement rose within her. Her father was close, and now they were only separated by minutes, rather than hours.

"There's been quite a stir in the past couple of weeks," Jasper said. "There have been a few deaths we already suspect are vampire-related. One was on an Indian reservation not too far from here."

"Indian reservation," she repeated, trying to digest all the new information. Now, she believed these deaths had to have been caused by one of the trio...or maybe all of them. A thought came to her all of a sudden. How had Victoria come across all of those dead bodies? Bella believed Jacob to be innocent- his meals had been brought to him as well.

Now that she put some of the pieces together, Bella recalled when Jacob mentioned that Forks was familiar to him as was the sound of the ocean...

"Did you find anything on Jacob?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Jasper said. "His disappearance wasn't as widely advertised as yours, but after doing some digging, I was able to match his face with his missing persons flier. Jacob Black disappeared at the end of last summer. I only found articles on you, Bella. That may be because he's a Quileute, and they tend to keep their business to themselves. Another interesting thing about Jacob is his ability to still change into a werewolf, but as a vampire."

Bella was confused. "Does that mean even if he weren't a vampire, he could turn into a werewolf?" It wasn't such a stretch, after all, considering that vampires existed.

"More than likely. When we were here in the 1930s, there were some werewolves in the tribe, and one of them was named Ephraim Black, so it's likely that Jacob Black is a descendant. We don't know how it all works, but according to the Quileute legends, descendants of the previous wolves sometimes have the same ability to change from wolf to human and back. Since they didn't contact us when we returned, we had thought that ability might have died out, but we've recently come across their scent in the woods, and there's been some talk around town about giant wolves," Edward explained.

"And it's even more interesting because wolves are our natural enemies," Jasper said.

They continued to explain about the treaty that Carlisle and the Quileutes formed nearly a century ago to live in peace as long as they did not create any more vampires and did not cross one another's boundaries.

"So, where does that leave Jacob?" Bella asked.

"We've never seen such a thing. Carlisle's dying to get his hands on some of his DNA to learn more about it, but for now, there's nothing we can do," Jasper said.

"I suspect that he's better off with vampires for now," Edward said. "I don't know how or if he would be accepted among his own kind."

Open-mouthed, she eyed the image on the screen of Jacob's flier - a picture of him smiling stared back at her - boyish and innocent. Jacob - he'd been so loyal to them, having no idea how dangerous they were. He'd had a life here and like Bella had been ripped from his family and friends. Even if she approached him with flier in hand, she doubted that Jacob would believe what the Cullens told her. Now that she had considered him a friend, joining the Cullen clan made her a foe, and she knew a fight with Jacob was one she had no chance of winning.

She asked for print outs of the articles they found and the missing persons flier. They were the only remnants of her human life and were more valuable than gold.

"Do you know my dad?" she asked Edward, pressing the papers to her chest as they headed back to the library.

"Not personally, but Chief Swan is well-respected. Before I saw the flier I wasn't aware he had a daughter."

A memory of luggage on a quilted bed struck her. A plane ticket. Chief Swan. Dad. Those were all things she hadn't been aware to think about. "I was coming to see him...but I never made it. I can't believe I remember that."

"I think if you can channel your thoughts to specific time periods, you might be able to remember more. There's no guarantee, but it's better to try now before those human memories slip away forever."

"I wish I could see him," she said.

"That would be very dangerous right now. For you, being around humans is too risky."

Esme appeared at the doorway to the library, holding a paper in hand. "This is for you for tomorrow," she said, handing it to Edward. "Make sure Mrs. Bell gets it."

Edward heaved a sigh. "Okay."

Her gaze darted from Edward to Esme for explanation, and they both answered in unison. "For school."

"Do I have to go to school?" he said, the weariness evident in his voice.

"Of course not, Edward. Neither do the rest of you. You're all adults, and it's your choice, but since spring break is over, and..."

"And we're trying to appear normal, I know. I know." He looked down at the sheet as Esme pecked him on the cheek.

Bella leaned in to read the words on the paper. "You're contributing to the bake sale?" Bella asked.

Esme smiled. "I do, every year."

"You bake?"

"Not very well. Nobody likes my peanut butter cookies..."

"Because they taste awful and everybody knows it," Edward said in a low voice to Bella.

Esme pointed a finger. "You don't know that."

"Of course I know that. But, being a vampire puts you at a disadvantage when it comes to food, and since there's no one in this house to give a fair opinion, well, Forks High gets what they get."

Her lips curled down in a mock pout. "They always sell out."

"Because Carlisle buys them."

"Why don't you just buy them from the store?" Bella asked.

"Because that would be cheating," Esme said. "Have you ever made cookies?"

Bella nodded. "I'm handy in the kitchen. I remember cooking...but I don't remember why."

"Well, it looks like I'll have a good helper this year!" she said.

"I would love to help you, Esme."

Esme clapped her hands together and then squeezed Bella's hand. "Maybe someone besides Carlisle will buy our cookies this time."

Edward smiled, shaking his head as Esme left.

"What?" Bella asked.

"It's just that you've breathed life back into our family."

"What do you mean?"

"At this moment, Jasper's coming up with training strategies, Alice is anticipating another shopping trip for your wardrobe, Emmett is going to challenge you to a round of video games..."

Strategies? A shopping trip?! "Wow. And Rosalie?"

"Better not ask yet. Unless you develop an interest in cars, I wouldn't count on an easy friendship with her."

"What about Carlisle? I hope he doesn't see me as a burden."

"Carlisle is the most compassionate person you will ever know, and with that compassion comes the knowledge that Charlie Swan is without a daughter, and acting in a parental capacity is the least Carlisle feels like he can do. He is happy to do it. Besides, we go for years at a time, never changing. Things become so predictable and dull that having you here shakes things up. And for us, new is good."

"Thank you," Bella said with some relief. "Before, I always felt that I was in the way or holding the others back. It's nice to feel welcome."

"You're definitely welcome," he said, openly smiling...at her...teeth gleaming white, honey eyes sparkling.

"Thank you," she said again and then frowned. "I just said that." She had to look elsewhere, settling her gaze back to the shelf that held books she'd looked forward to reading. Now more than ever she was grateful for the absence of a blush that would've been the sparkling crown of her embarrassment. "Uh...book."

Now, she couldn't recall when she'd ever been more embarrassed. Book? That couldn't be the best she could do.

"Right. Okay. I won't keep you from your...book," he said.

There was only one power she wished to have: the ability to disappear. Edward must not have realized what he did to her when he looked at her that way - the smoldering eyes, the crooked smile; her attraction to him was like clouds to the heavens. She had no words as he walked away...at a human pace. Awww...to be human, to have an excuse such as using the restroom or going to sleep so as to escape his blinding beauty to collect her thoughts for a short while. Instead, she was left in the library, hand to forehead, mentally berating herself.

"Bella? You busy?"

She knew his voice without looking. Emmett. And she was thankful for the distraction.

"We want a fourth player. You in?"

"Fourth?" Oh, no. Was Edward playing? She needed a small break from his perfection.

"Yeah, Rose, Jasper, me, and you."

Rose? "Yeah, I'm in," Bella said. Being involved in any activity with the family was better than holing herself in the room, and she liked to think a bond might spark with Rosalie.

"Well, chop chop!" he said, smiling.

Playing World of Warcraft with her new family turned out to be the perfect distraction and a couple of times Rosalie even smiled at her. The night hours passed in a blur of fantasy realms, quests, and combat until Jasper pointed out the slice of sun that broke through the shades.

From behind, Alice slipped her arms around Jasper's neck, and Bella noted a fashionable outfit she hadn't yet seen her wear. Come to think of it, Bella hadn't seen her wear the same thing twice in the three weeks she'd been there.

"Time for school, handsome," Alice said to Jasper. Then she turned to Bella. "And I will be back later with some new clothes for you."

Bella was about to say that it wasn't necessary when Alice waved goodbye and she and Jasper vanished from her sight. With regard to Alice's future shopping trip, Bella didn't know what to say. She had no money, and at this point didn't see the need for new clothes.

With a sigh, Emmett turned off the game as Rosalie darted out to get ready. He showed Bella how to sign on to the computer if she needed and then disappeared to find Rosalie.

"So, you prefer video games to books?"

Of course Edward would think this. She turned around in the chair, her eyes wide as she stared back at him in the doorway. He was as beautiful as ever with eyes that burned into her. "No...uh...I...uhh..." she stammered, guilty now that he believed that she'd preferred the video games and the others not only to books but to his company.

Fortunately, Emmett called out, "Time to go!"

"I...I..." Bella had no idea how to make it right, or at least not to offend him.

"Don't worry about it," Edward said, his features smooth. "You are free to do what you want," he said as he turned to leave. "See you after school."

After school. That was close to eight hours away - time to research her parents on the computer, time to get to know Esme...and a dreadfully long time to fret over how to correct things with Edward... if there was such a way.

Still, as awkward as that goodbye had been, she could appreciate this new life that had been given to her. No more wandering for miles in search of new talent; the Cullens hadn't even cared whether she'd possessed one. No more worrying about having to prove her worth. No more being threatened or tested. Or having to survive on the cold blood of corpses. Yes, she was happy to no longer be a part of that existence. When Edward returned, she would still be here...in her new home. "See you then."

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year to all! I apologize for the extended wait. The holidays left me with very little time, and I've been trying to catch up. Now that Bella's secret is out in the open, will Edward learn to trust her? Stay tuned! Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, subscribing, and I always love hearing from you. As always, signed reviewers will receive a teaser, but if you don't want one, please let me know. :)


	7. Wrong

7. Wrong

After school - the next time Bella would see him, but that was close to eight hours away. It seemed like a dreadfully long time.

"See you then," Bella said, nodding a little too eagerly.

Seconds later, the roar of two engines coming to life penetrated the quiet, and the hum of the garage door sounded.

Carlisle appeared at the door. "So they're off," he said with a smile. His hands were busy with the blue necktie around his neck, folding it over and looping it with expert precision.

"Are you going to work?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back this evening. This is your home now, so please feel free to do whatever interests you. Esme is upstairs and will be happy to help you with anything you need or want."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"That's right," Esme said, appearing at his side and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Did you have anything you wanted to do?"

"I wanted to do some research - see what I can find out about my mom and dad, if that's okay."

"Of course!" Esme said. "And when you're done with that, we'll make some cookies!"

Carlisle smiled at his wife. "Of course. Practice for the bake sale."

Esme sidled up to Bella and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Between Bella and me, we actually have a chance at selling some cookies!"

Hours later, Emmett's voice boomed through the house. "What is that awful smell?"

A look of mock distaste appeared on Esme's face as Emmett and Rosalie entered the kitchen an instant later.

"They're cookies," Esme told him, waving her hand over one of the sheets that bore one dozen large, perfectly rounded cookies. "And they're not awful."

With bare hands, Bella removed the last batch from the oven and set it down on a cooling rack. "At least not that we know of."

Their noses crinkled, followed by similar expressions from Alice and Jasper who followed from behind. Esme draped her arm around Bella's shoulder and squeezed her tight.

Esme was picture perfect in her mauve frilly heart apron with not even a speck of flour on her clothing or hair to show her efforts.

The clothing that Bella wore, on the other hand, and the black apron that Esme lent her were now dusted in a coat of white. It had taken her much effort to handle the eggs and ingredients without tearing the packaging or cracking the shells.

Yet this newfound awkwardness in the kitchen wasn't what was bothering her so much.

Edward wasn't back yet.

After the first time of bending a pan or crushing the glass mixing bowl in her grip, she learned how much she needed to ease up on her grasp. After numerous apologies from Bella, Esme insisted that it took practice and that every item in the kitchen was replaceable.

"Nice apron," Emmett said to Bella with a snicker, to which she nodded, slightly embarrassed by the humorous saying, the lettering barely readable behind the layer of powder. He turned to Esme. "These look better than last year's."

"They're peanut butter cookies," Bella said. "After Esme goes to the store tomorrow, we're going to try chocolate chip."

"Sounds very...unappetizing," Emmett lifted one and sniffed it, frowning at the aroma.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett."

"Too bad these will just go to waste," Bella said.

"Yeah, well, I don't think these are ready for human consumption yet anyway," he said, observing them.

"Why not?" Esme and Bella chorused.

He held up the underside of the cookie for them to see. "This could be flour...or pieces of egg shell."

Without having to lean in for a better look, Esme's brows knit together. "Darn, we thought we got it all."

"So, you've just been baking cookies all day?" Alice asked. "That sounds like a lot more fun than school."

Jasper piped up. "Anything sounds like more fun than school."

Esme began folding up the package of flour.

"I don't know," Bella said, "I kind of liked school."

Emmett leaned in. "That's probably because you haven't gone through high school twenty-one times."

As well as any true mom, Esme kept her patience about her and smiled sweetly. "You, Jasper, and Rosalie only have three months until you graduate."

"It won't come soon enough," Rosalie said, now helping put ingredients away.

"Do you go to college next?" Bella asked.

"Been there, done that. Actually, Rose and I want to take a break and travel."

"But, Edward and I still have one more year," Alice said.

Edward...he still wasn't back yet. Bella felt herself become slightly agitated at the thought. All the typical forest sounds played about her consciousness, but no tires, no purr of the engine...

"I'm thinking in a couple of years you'll be able to come to school, too," Alice said.

A couple of years? That seemed closer to an eternity.

"Well, we shouldn't be too hasty," Jasper said. "She's barely a newborn. It could take a lot longer than that before she can handle being close to humans on a daily basis."

"You saw her, though, when they went hunting. Bella was able to resist that hiker," Alice pointed out.

Emmett snickered. "Yeah, I think Edward's kiss had something to do with that."

Did everyone know about the kiss? She wondered as humiliation burrowed and snaked its way around every bone in her body. Of course they did. Any dialogue that passed under this roof was audible to each member of the family.

"Still," Alice said. "I wouldn't call that typical newborn behavior. Bella will be able to go to school a lot sooner. Next year."

Jasper muttered under his breath, something about how a newborn was showing him up and excused himself from the kitchen.

"Where is Edward?" Bella asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"He said he had an errand," Emmett said.

Errands?

Bella fought the impulse to question it as she wiped down the counters with a soapy sponge, and after throwing out the last of the tainted cookies, she heard the noise at last, the one she'd been listening for all afternoon.

Tires-rubber against dirt...Engine-the smooth, quiet hum...and a few blessed seconds later, the mechanical whirr of the garage door.

When Edward finally appeared, Bella drew a breath at the sight of those butterscotch eyes and the curve of his smile.

"You've been busy, I see," he said as Esme removed her own apron.

"Cookies," Bella said, pointing to the trash.

"Kiss the cook," Edward said.

Bella froze like a deer caught in headlights. "What?"

"Your apron says,'kiss the cook.'"

She quickly untied the strings from behind her neck. "Esme said it was a gag gift from Carlisle."

He smiled. "Right. I was there when he picked it out. It's perfect on you."

"Didn't keep me from getting dirty."

"You've got a smudge. I'll get this for you," he said. His palm cupped her cheek in a gesture that caught her by surprise but as her gaze locked with his, she didn't move an inch as his thumb rubbed a half circle below her eye. Again, the unmistakable tingle followed like a current from his hand to her skin. She wondered if he'd felt it, too. A smile tugged at his lips. "I'm sure you're in there somewhere underneath all the mess."

A flash of heat coursed through her at the thought of him helping to clean the rest of her.

"Shower," she said, shrinking away from Edward's hand. Bella turned to Esme. "Is it okay if I take a shower?"

"You're not a guest here, Bella. You don't have to ask."

"Come with me," Alice said, taking Bella by the hand and glancing with a smirk back to Edward. "We'll find you something to wear and then I'm off to get you some more clothes."

It was the longest shower ever, and after lathering her body three times and shampooing and conditioning her hair twice, Bella was positive that she was clean enough. Still, she couldn't resist dousing herself in that same scented body wash and shampoo she'd used the time before. Edward said that he liked it...that she smelled like Esme...but _better_.

This time, though, there would be no jeans and top. Alice had left her a long dark blue sundress, despite the promise of gloom and clouds outside. Its short peasant sleeves hung slightly off her shoulders, exposing her neckline and arms. With its combination of ribbons and lace, it was probably the most feminine garment she'd ever worn. A thick braided belt accented her narrow waist, and Bella felt far too frilly.

Nevertheless, it was what Alice left for her, and she didn't want to appear ungrateful by asking Esme for something different. Distracting Esme from her sketching was the last thing she wanted to do. Besides, beggars couldn't be choosers...but was that what she was?

Deciding to no longer focus on the dress, she brushed her hair so that it lay in damp waves against her back.

She listened for the telltale activities of her new family. The quick, rhythmic tapping of fingers on a computer keyboard was coming from Jasper downstairs. Across the way, she detected the rustle of turning of pages, deciding it was Rosalie thumbing through a magazine. Emmett's lightning reflexes alternated the repetitive movement from joystick to button close to Rosalie. Carlisle wasn't due back for a few hours, Alice was gone for who knew how long, and that only left Edward.

Across the hall, a harmonious classic seemed to call to her. Other than the music, she hadn't detected any sound coming from his direction, not a footstep or a breath or a sigh. But as soon as she stepped out of Esme's room, there was no question he was there. That unmistakable scent of honey and lilac. And in spite of herself, she couldn't keep herself away.

His door was open, and she poked her head in, finding him sitting on the couch with a textbook on his lap, his attention focused on its open pages.

"You just going to stand there?" he asked.

"No...uh...sorry. May I come in?"

He looked up at her, his gaze momentarily frozen at her appearance.

"I know," she said. "It's too dressy, but my other clothes were..."

"It's fine. More than fine. Come in, Bella."

"Am I interrupting you?"

"It's alright. I'm just doing Bio homework. Drawing cells in the different phases of mitosis. And if I never have to read or write about the cell cycle again, it will be too soon." He had a smile on his face.

Scrunching her eyebrows together, she pointed to his first drawing. "Prophase..." Then her index finger dropped to the third drawing. "Anaphase, right?"

His brows lifted in surprise. "You remember this?"

With a smile, she nodded. "Most of it. But, don't mind me. Go ahead and finish," she said, eyeing the colorful illustrations on the open pages of the textbook on his lap.

"Not minding you? Now that would be as impossible as enjoying the concoctions you and Esme made today."

She rose to leave when his hand reached out to hers, effectively stopping her from moving further. "Don't go, I'm nearly done with my diagram."

The furious scratching of his pencil against the paper was the only accompaniment to the melody, and she wondered if the paper wouldn't give from either the force or the rate of his print.

"You smell...amazing," he said, pencil filling in line after line on the sheet.

Bella smiled, recalling what he'd said before. "It's Esme's body wash."

"Don't misunderstand," he said, never stopping the motion of his writing. "You always smell good, Bella, but there's something about that fragrance that heightens it. If I were human I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else."

Another compliment. She had no idea what to say.

"It's distracting," he accused.

To Bella, there was no mistaking the irritation in his voice. "Oh. Do you want me to go to another room?

"No," he said, not looking up from his work. "I'll suffer through it."

Unable to tell from his smooth expression if he was joking, she stood, mouth agape until he patted the seat beside him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I certainly didn't mean what I said as a flirtation."

Something snapped inside her, and she suddenly had the urge to scratch his eyes out as the memory of him ordering her to leave played like a movie in her head.

"Why would I think it was a flirtation, Edward?" she said through her teeth. "Because last week you said I was beautiful, or because I smell better than Esme...or because you kissed me?"

He stood, leaving his book and paper to drop to the floor with a thud. "I successfully saved you from making that hiker your victim. And nothing more. Make no mistake about it: you and I couldn't possibly have anything more than a babysitter/child relationship."

This was too much. Did he exist just to torture her? "Let me guess- I'd be the babysitter?" she bit out.

"Very funny, but I'm serious. Newborns are volatile. Very driven by impulse. Until you've matured, it's difficult to tell whether you'll remain with us or not."

"I'm never going back."

He interrupted, "That's what you say now."

"What about Alice's predictions? She said that she and I are going to be great friends."

It was laughable how his expression of composure had shifted. "Alice's visions are based on your current decisions, and as with any female, you are likely to change your mind...a few times. And then, what Alice sees will be based on that."

So, that's how it worked... Bella shook her head. "No, you're wrong. I'm not leaving- even if you tell me to go."

"I hope I am wrong about you leaving. But, I have no reason to believe otherwise."

"Why are you so mean to me all of a sudden? Was it because I played video games instead of hanging out with you last night?" It was impossible for her to comprehend his behavior when he'd been so pleasant to her earlier. Tender even.

"Of course not! I'm not so insecure that I would feel rejected. Is that what you thought?"

"I don't know what to think, Edward."

"There's just something about you - some kind of angry spark you set off in me. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you almost took my head off."

Oh. That. He was holding a grudge. "You're never going to let that go."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, eyebrows furrowed and gaze down toward the floor. Bella had the feeling he wasn't talking to her until his eyes met hers again. "I've gotta get out of here."

She backed away as he pulled a hooded sweatshirt over his head and then walked past her and into the hallway.

"You coming?" he said, his tone impatient.

Her mind spun as she tried to make sense of their exchange. Was he angry with her or not? Whatever his problem was, she was determined to find out.

"Yeah," she said.

"Good, I didn't want to have to carry you over my shoulder."

As if there would've been a need.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

She shook her head.

"Then off we go."

* * *

A/N: Man! Edward is so moody. We'll get a better look into what's going on his head next chapter. Meanwhile, please don't hate me now for leaving it here. Thanks so much to those who have favorited and subscribed and especially to my reviewers - I appreciate your comments so much! As always, I will send teasers in my review replies (to signed reviews - I can't respond if I don't know who you are:) ) Please help me break 100!


	8. Conspiracy

_Previously:_

_Her mind spun as she tried to make sense of their exchange. Was he angry with her or not? Whatever his problem was, she was determined to find out._

_"Yeah, I'm coming," she said._

_"Good. I didn't want to have to carry you over my shoulder."_

_As if there would've been a need._

_"Where are we going?" she asked._

_"Does it matter?"_

_She shook her head._

_"Then off we go."_

* * *

Chapter 8- Conspiracy

The Volvo was a few miles down the dirt path before Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

Bella remained quiet, unwilling to test his mood.

"They're so protective of you, Bella," he finally said. "Their thoughts revolve around you, and how I react to you magnifies every little thought in their minds like a neon sign. It was suffocating in there."

With no idea where they were going, Bella trained her eyes on the road ahead. "I don't understand why you're so angry with me. You were so nice earlier."

"You can't imagine the degree of elation I felt when I saw you all covered in flour in that silly apron. I'd spent the whole day at school, angry and hostile."

"Were you having a bad day?"

"No," he said with a sigh. "I was apart from you. And the feeling is unacceptable."

She stared at him as he watched the road, still trying to digest the words and their meaning when he spoke again.

"Then when you came to my room all scented up and dressed that way, it was too much. You see, my family is conspiring against me, against us - whether we like it or not, we're being thrown together because we're single. And like I've already told you, there will be nothing between us."

Perhaps Victoria had been right about him being evil. The words, though not fresh only served to send stabbing pains to her heart. "Okay, Edward," she said, bitter that he felt he had to keep repeating it. "Humor me. Why not?"

"Do you even have to ask? The notion of "us" is ridiculous. I'm 103 years old, for goodness sake."

Her eyebrows knit together. "You don't act like it."

"The truth is, Bella, from the moment you tried to destroy me, you've completely flipped my world upside down. Maybe it would be different if we'd met some other way. Now everyone has all these expectations of us. That's why I had to get out of that house."

"Why did you want me to come with you?"

"Like I have a choice," he snickered.

"Of course you have a choice."

"In all my years as a vampire, I've never needed anyone- not even Carlisle or Esme.

They're the closest thing to parents that I have so I preferred being with them and the others. I've made it on my own before and know I could do it again, but it's different now. You've changed everything. I need you near me. And I don't have a choice about it. It sounds irrational because it is, but that's how I feel."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'd prefer if you didn't say anything."

"Why do you do that? You say something really sweet and follow it up with something rotten."

His lips curled downward. "I apologize. Hurting your feelings was never my intention. I'm not exactly happy to be feeling this way either."

The headlights lit up the dark, dirt path as the Volvo trailed through the forest onto the main road.

"Besides, you'd probably prefer someone closer to your own age- like that vampire wolf boyfriend of yours - Jacob."

She exhaled. "Jacob is not my boyfriend. He was barely a friend. As you saw, he just left me there."

"You're right. Not boyfriend material. Still, when you were human, you must've had a boyfriend?"

"Uh...no. Never. From what I can remember of high school, I was invisible. Like I existed, but the boys didn't see me. I don't know, maybe I blended into the walls or something."

"I doubt that."

"So, if you don't mind my asking, you just see me as a sister? Like Rosalie and Alice?"

He tittered. "Hardly."

There was some satisfaction in that, but still, where did that leave them?

His head turned to her. "How about as a friend? Nothing more."

"That sounds better than babysitter and child."

A smile. "I suppose I was being harsh with you. I'll mind my manners in the future."

"Thank you. Where are we going?"

"I'm curious if you can handle the scent of humans from inside the car."

"Isn't that a little risky, Edward? Especially since you're not in any position to restrain me?"

"It is risky, but if Alice saw any danger in it, she would be calling right... about... now," he said, glancing down at the cell phone on the center console.

Bella's gaze dropped to the darkened screen of the device between them and waited.

"How reliable is Alice?"

"She's never let me down before."

"But you don't always believe her," Bella observed.

"No, but I think it's because at times she sees different outcomes- the ones based on our decisions and the ones based on hers."

"So, she'll see what she wants to see?" she said, eyes darting back to the cell phone.

"Something like that. More like what she can convince us to decide."

Clairvoyance - such an amazing talent. It was no wonder Victoria wanted her, and it was so important now that Alice stay away from that group. Mind reading was useful as well, but Bella still wasn't sure how his gift worked.

"Have you been to Forks before?" Edward asked as they circled a bend and passed a fire station.

"I don't think so," she said. "I must have when I was a kid to see my dad. And I'm pretty sure this was where I was about to end up if they hadn't gotten a hold of me."

"You mean, the undercover Volturi?" he asked with a smile.

"Right," she said, laughing at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Believe me, I much prefer Cookie Bella to Volturi Bella."

The car turned onto another road where she noted a high school on the corner.

"Me too. Just think, I would've come to Forks as a human, and we might've ended up going to school together," she said, pointing. "In the same class even."

"It's a definite possibility."

"And I would've been trying to stop you from drinking my blood."

"I beg your pardon. I've not drank human blood since my rebellious phase over eighty years ago."

His focus was no longer on the road...or on her face, but rather on the exposed skin of her thigh and calf.

"Rebellious phase?" she asked, not daring to comment on his misdirected attention of her bare leg.

"The period of time when I decided that Carlisle's way of life was not the only way."

"I see. How long did that last?"

"Five years. Now, it's my turn to ask questions. Have you ever killed another vampire?"

"No. You would've been my first."

"Out of all the firsts that exist, it's so charming that I might've been your first kill."

"I didn't plan it that way. My existence has been about survival, and they led me to believe I was dangerous on my own- a threat to humans, and so I stayed with them. I followed orders even though I wasn't always convinced my coven was good."

"Technically, you are a threat to humans. There's a shopping center about a mile away. How are you so far?"

That scent was there, though faint, and before they approached, she detected a total of five humans outside. As they passed, she noted a woman pushing a cart with a baby in the front and a toddler in the basket to her minivan. On the other side of the supermarket, a man was loading groceries into his trunk. And a teenage boy was gathering carts.

She didn't flinch.

"That was amazing," Edward said. "A typical newborn would've taken off the door to get to them. You have exceptional self-control. Weren't you tempted at all?"

She shrugged at the mild tickle in her throat and how different it was for her from the first time she'd been tempted to hunt that human before Edward distracted her. "The scent for me is like... smelling something baking in the oven that is so delicious, but being able to wait until it cools."

"Let's try a more crowded area," he suggested.

"You sure?" she asked.

Edward gestured again toward the phone. "Sometimes it's good to test our limits." Bella also noticed how his gaze returned to the white skin of her limbs.

"Imagine if I could tolerate being around humans," she said, crossing one leg over another in an overly exaggerated motion and noticing how his eyes seemed to appreciate it. "Then I could go to school with all of you."

A sad exhalation escaped from his mouth and he returned his attention to the empty road ahead. "I wish. Unfortunately, even if you could stand it, the color of your eyes would be too suspicious."

"Contacts?"

"I'm pretty sure they would disintegrate after a short time."

"Bummer."

"So for now, we need to keep you away from the outside world."

Bella watched as his gaze wandered the length of her left thigh...again.

"Uh...Edward?"

His gaze flickered from the road and back to her face. "Yes?"

"Friends, right?"

"Right."

"Friends don't look at their friend's legs that way."

Pursing his lips, Edward reached behind the seat with his right hand and then dropped a garment onto her lap. "Then keep them covered."

Oh. She was having fun with this as she draped the wool jacket over her legs, smiling all the while.

"Conspiracy," he said.

A few hours later after a trip to Port Angeles, they returned home, pleased to report that they had cruised the main street and as dozens of people walked, they remained oblivious to the existence of vampires as Bella sat in the car unfazed by their presence. Being able to handle the temptation was a huge plus for her, but she was more excited about the possibility of future car trips with Edward...even just as friends.

And in the best interest of maintaining their friendship, he was there as Alice presented several tight skirts and dresses to Bella, in which he insisted were not appropriate to be worn in his presence.

"You have no right to decide what she can or can't wear," Alice argued as Bella modeled a two piece coral skirt and lacy halter top.

"As a matter of fact, Alice, neither do you."

"This is very kind of you, Alice, and thank you," Bella said, palm open to the mound of clothes on the bed. "But honestly I prefer jeans and T-shirts."

"So I've noticed," she said with a frown. "I'm trying to help you with that."

"She's not some Barbie doll you can dress up," Edward said.

"Fine," Alice said with a sigh. "I'll buy you some jeans tomorrow, but we'll hold onto these," she said gathering them in her arms. "Maybe they'll grow on you. Especially the leather mini skirt."

"Conspiracy," Edward whispered as he walked out.

"He thinks everything is a conspiracy against him," Alice huffed. "But the truth is, every girl has the right to look gorgeous."

Bella smiled. "I've never been a girlie girl, Alice. Everything you bought is pretty and so expensive, and I'm sorry-"

Alice cut her off, "Don't apologize. Jeans are still workable, and Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you." She covered her mouth as though she'd said too much.

"So, he was right? You are trying to play matchmaker," Bella said.

"I'm not...doing anything that's not meant to already happen," she said with a wink.

"Alice!" came Edward's voice.

She waved her hand as though she was swatting at an invisible fly. "Ignore him."

With a giggle, Bella helped Alice hang the clothing and then changed back into an old pair of jeans that Esme had given her. Maybe it was the way Alice fussed over her, but this was the closest she'd felt to Alice since she'd come to stay. That was when Bella recalled the application Victoria had sent her with...

At once, Alice froze, her stare far beyond the walls but snapped out of it just as quickly.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked.

"I saw myself opening a manila envelope, but then the vision stopped. Went away."

Alice had seen it in the vision, but now Bella wasn't so sure this was something Alice needed to know about.

"That's weird," Bella said, immediately tearing her thoughts away from anything Victoria-related. That was one future she did not want to be a part of.

"Weird...or psychic...psychotic...whatever you want to call it," she said with a smile and turned to hang the dresses onto some visible space inside Alice's huge walk-in closet, easily larger than the size of Esme's bathroom.

"As soon as Esme has plans ready and we gather all the materials, we'll get the boys to begin remodeling the upstairs library so you get a space of your own."

"Alice..."

"There's no point in arguing, Bella. Besides, later on we'll convert it back..." She covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Alice," came Edward's voice in the doorway, his brows knit together. "Just stop."

"Later on? Why would you convert it back? What does that mean?" Bella asked as Edward grabbed her shoulders and lead her out of the room.

"Nothing. It means nothing," Edward said.

"Conspiracy?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks again, Alice," Bella said as he whisked her away.

"So, now that you're not baking cookies, or trying on clothes for Alice, or playing video games, what do you want to do?"

"I wanted to ask you something," she said as she followed Edward into his room.

"Anything."

"I'd like to earn some money. How can I do that?"

He almost laughed. "What do you need money for? We'll get you anything you need - all you have to do is tell us what you want."

She stared down at the wood floor. "I did some research before Esme and I began our baking, but I just couldn't find much about my mom or dad. I want to hire a private investigator."

"I see. Let's go see Jasper and see if he can help."

With Jasper's help, they hacked into Isabella Swan's records and located the name Renee Swan as her birth mother on her birth certificate. Upon further investigation, they found a Renee Higginbotham Dwyer who resided in Scottsdale, Arizona, who had been married to a Charlie Swan from the years from 1986 - 1989 and was currently married to a Phil Dwyer. They were even able to find a picture of her on a website she used to connect with school classmates.

For Charlie, they located the obituaries of his parents Geoffrey and Helen in the early 1990's and an article from when he'd been promoted to the police chief of Forks, after having served on the force for fifteen years. Unfortunately, it seemed as though the chief did his best to stay out of the media, keeping his work life guarded and his private life private.

The sun shone in through the window, giving rise to the appearance of sparkles on Jasper's forearm. Happy with the information they'd found, Bella thanked them and Alice plopped onto Jasper's lap.

"Test today," Alice said.

"French. Salut beaute," he said, using a flawless French accent.

They continued an exchange in fluent French, and Bella was more amazed than ever at how knowledgeable the Cullens were.

"It also helps when you visit Paris," Alice added. "Which you and Edward will do someday."

Bella caught the seething look Edward shot to Alice, but the clairvoyant remained unaffected as she skipped out of the room with a small smile, Jasper in tow.

"Time for school," said Edward.

"Yeah. Lucky."

"So, you liked school?" Edward asked as they made their way downstairs.

"No, not particularly, but I wasn't immortal then," Bella said.

"Having perfect recall definitely helps."

"Well, maybe you could..." She paused, kicking herself for being forward.

"I could...what? Tutor you?"

Her eyes shot down to the floor. "Maybe, unless it's too much trouble..."

"I would love to," he said with a smile as her eyes met his. "Unfortunately, I have to go, but we'll talk more about it later." He breathed a loud sigh, staring into her eyes.

"But now, I have to figure out how I'm going to get through the next few hours."

Emmett smacked him on the head as he breezed past, ruffling his already unkempt hair in the process. "Stop being so dramatic, Edward. Bella will still be here when you get back."

"That's not what I meant," Edward said, disappearing to catch up with Emmett.

"Yes, it was," Rosalie giggled.

With that, the sounds of five doors slamming shut and two engines roaring to life signaled their departure.

"Conspiracy," Bella whispered to herself, holding the smile on her lips.

* * *

A/N: Supposedly, the French translation of "salut beaut" is hello, beautiful (or sexy).

I hope this chapter shed some light on Edward's behavior. Many thanks to my uber-awesome beta EmeraldStar 73, who is ever patient with me and my crazy ideas and I just am sooo lucky to have her help in every way. Huge thanks as well to my new followers and reviewers. Hey, I hit 100! Thanks, everyone! You guys are awesome. As always, I'll send teasers in my review replies (please be signed in, or if you don't want a teaser, please let me know.) Can't wait to hear from you! ;)


	9. Friends?

Previously:

"_I would love to tutor you," he said with a smile as her eyes met his. "Unfortunately, I have to go, but we'll talk more about it later." He breathed a loud sigh, staring into her eyes. "But now I have to figure out how I'm going to get through the next few hours."_

_Emmett smacked him on the head as he breezed past, ruffling Edward's already unkempt hair in the process. "Stop being so dramatic, Edward. Bella will still be here when you get back."_

_"That's not what I meant," Edward said, disappearing to catch up with Emmett._

_"Yes, it was," Rosalie giggled._

_With that, the sounds of five doors slamming shut and two engines roaring to life signaled their departure._

_"Conspiracy," Bella whispered to herself, holding the smile on her lip_s.

9. Friends?

It was gone.

For a moment, Bella held back the panic. Her recollection of the manila envelope's location had been flawless - exactly ten miles north from the Cullens, just past a creek and between two spruces sat a large mossy boulder hidden behind a patch of tall grass. She lifted up the massive rock again, this time over her head to be sure the envelope hadn't shifted, positive that she hadn't been mistaken about its location.

"Looking for something?"

She knew that voice. With a sigh, Bella set down the boulder and turned to face him.

"Did you take it?" she asked, arms folded over her chest.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Did you think I was allowed to leave it there?"

Her gaze fell to the now bare mound of dirt she'd upset.

"The question is, Bella, why do you want it? I mean, now that you're one of _them_."

"Jacob, listen to me," she said, meeting his gaze. "It's not what you think."

"You mean you're not one of them?"

"I am, but what Victoria said is not true. She's lied about almost everything."

He nodded. "Yup."

"You believe me?"

"No. Victoria said you'd been brainwashed. And that you would insist she'd been lying."

Her hands flew to her hips. "I'm not lying, and I haven't been brainwashed. The Cullens aren't a threat, Jacob."

"She said you'd say that, too."

"You don't have to take my word for it. Come with me - I can prove it to you. Carlisle will explain everything you need to know about the Volturi. And you'll see that we're not a threat to humans...and -"

"I'm not interested."

A sense of foreboding crept over her like a poisonous spider. Esme had trusted that she'd be back in a couple of minutes; if Bella didn't return, they would assume that Victoria had gotten a hold or her...or worse, that Bella had escaped. After all the time and trust they'd given her, Bella hated to imagine such a betrayal crossing their minds. This was not good. Edward wasn't due home for hours...

Bella took a step backward. "I'm not coming with you."

"Whoa, whoa," he said, raising his hands. "I'm not a threat to you, Bella. If you're happy with them, I wish you well, but just know that Victoria wants you back."

"Why? I'm not hurting her."

A look of impatience strained his features. "Not only are you a traitor, but you know too much."

"So, why did she send you here?"

"Victoria didn't send me. She has a new protégé she's very excited about. She's busy with him."

"Great," Bella said. One to replace her. Why couldn't they just forget about her then?

Jacob smiled. "Anyhow, I come back here from time to time, wondering if I'll see you."

"I wondered if you'd be back for me," she said. "But that doesn't matter now. Like I said, I'm with the Cullens now. And nothing is going to change that."

"I think you'll be surprised. What she has planned isn't going to involve force."

"What does that mean?"

"That means you'll be coming back to us but because you want to."

"I doubt that," she said.

Jacob's gaze flicked to the right of Bella just as the bronze-haired vampire appeared at her side.

"I doubt that, too," Edward said, eyes tight, fixed on Jacob. He moved so that his stance was a diagonal guard in front of her.

"I don't know the details. That's just what I heard," Jacob said to Bella, not acknowledging Edward's presence.

"What do you want?" Edward said.

It took a moment for Jacob's dark red eyes to meet Edward's. "Just visiting a friend."

"You left her for dead. Some friend," Edward said, his tone cold.

"Well, unlike some people, I know where my loyalty lies," Jacob said.

Edward growled, and Bella raised a hand to move Edward away.

"I think you should leave now, Jake," Bella said, hoping that Edward didn't end up similar to Emmett or worse when all was said and done.

"Actually, I was just about to head back."

"Tell your fake Volturi group that Bella isn't interested," Edward said.

An eyebrow rose on Jacob's face. "Fake Volturi?" Teeth and fists clenched simultaneously. "I should kill you now."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Nobody is going to kill anybody. Bye, Jacob," Bella said, linking her arm into Edward's and pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Right. See you around, Bella."

With that, she turned to make sure he was gone, and satisfied that he was out of sight, she ran alongside Edward until they were about three miles from home.

"You're back early," Bella said, allowing her irritation to be washed away by the familiar comfort of Edward's presence.

"What were you doing talking to him?"

"I left something out there and I went to get it, but it was gone."

"What?"

"It's not important anymore."

Edward stopped and took her hand in his. "Bella? Come on, please be honest with me."

She stared down at their entwined fingers - the unexpected pleasure of his touch, the delicious possessiveness of his hand wrapped around her own. The electricity from the contact still surprised her. "It was an envelope that had information about all of you. That's why we knew what to expect when we found you." It was a general enough statement, and she hoped he would be satisfied with it. In a moment of daring, she reached for his other hand, managing to avoid his eyes. "I just didn't want to leave it there, but Jacob had already gotten to it."

"You're lucky I arrived when I did. What if I couldn't find you?" His hands squeezed hers.

"I'm fine," she said, meeting the worry in his gaze.

His lips were in a line as he released one of her hands while keeping a firm grip on the other as they continued to walk. "He wants to come back and visit you again, but I think it's a bad idea. What else did he tell you?"

"Just about a new addition to their coven, that I'm considered a traitor, you know, the usual undercover Volturi drama," she said lightly, but found that his expression was still hard.

"I don't want you to see him again," Edward said.

"I hadn't planned on seeing him today," Bella replied.

"I'm serious, Bella. I can't protect you if you go sneaking off. He's bad news."

"Did you read anything in his thoughts about their plan?"

"He really doesn't know what she's planning, but he kept thinking about having you back...he was so sure of it."

She decided to change the subject. "You haven't told me why you're home so early."

The line of his lips transformed into an upward curve. "Blood typing in Bio. Figured I would save some lives and skip it."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're back," she said.

"Me too. I brought some books from the school library to begin your lessons with. Any particular subject you'd like to begin first?"

* * *

Edward scooted a chair across from her at the kitchen table and one by one, began reading the titles of the books.

"Okay, now I know that you've probably lost many of your human memories, but we'll choose something unfamiliar and begin with that."

"Let's see, English was my favorite subject," she said.

"Okay." He pulled a pile of novels toward him and showed her the first title. "Lord of the Flies?"

"I've already read it."

"The Great Gatsby?" he said and she nodded. "The Catcher in the Rye, The Scarlet Letter, To Kill a Mockingbird?"

"I've read all those," she said.

"Macbeth? Of Mice and Men? Romeo and Juliet?"

She reached out her hand to retrieve the last title. In fact, she remembered the love story well, but if she was lucky, he might believe her lie about it. After all, there would be no telltale blush to give her secret away. Thumbing through the pages, her eyes scanned the Old English. "I haven't read this one."

His brows rose. "You've never read Romeo and Juliet?" It sounded more like a statement of doubt than a question.

Using her best poker face, she met his eyes directly. "Not...that I remember."

"You know - the star-crossed lovers whose families were enemies. The Capulets and the Montagues."

Bella kept her features smooth. "Sounds interesting."

"Alright," he said, and she already heard the edge of dread in his voice. "Romeo and Juliet it is."

For three hours after school every day, they dedicated a half hour to each subject, counting training with Jasper as physical education, which she enjoyed because it involved the challenge of outmaneuvering each of the Cullens. Edward had always been the quickest and the hardest to pin down, but she relished any opportunity to tackle him during their sparring sessions. With practice she learned more than just hand to hand combat and began developing a skill that would help her when she no longer possessed such great strength - anticipating her opponent's attacks.

As much fun as it was, for Bella, it was hard to beat listening to Edward read and explain Shakespeare's poetic prose, despite the noise of the hammering and banging from upstairs. She'd already tried several times to offer help with the remodeling, but Edward insisted that Emmett was in his happy place, putting up the frames for walls and using his hands to build like he'd done in his human life. Jasper accompanied him, and with Esme's guidance Bella's room was ready to be furnished in just two days.

However, that was the extent of what she'd been allowed to see. In the days to follow, Edward had been instructed to keep her away from her future room until its final completion.

When it was time for the unveiling, the smell of fresh paint still dominated the space despite the breeze from the open windows, and when her new family led her inside, she gasped in surprise, recognizing immediately the re-creation. From the light blue walls, to the white four poster bed, to the yellowed lace curtains that draped the windows, here was her room from an earlier time in her life, nearly forgotten until now. It featured more elegant touches like the white crown molding, the framed artwork that accented the walls, and the addition of a chaise lounge in front of one of the windows...perfect for curling up with a book.

"This is like my room at my dad's," she said, taken aback.

Esme snuck up behind her. "But with some twenty-first century additions."

"Surprise!" Alice said, clapping.

"How did you know?" Bella asked, stepping inside and looking to each one of them.

"I might've gotten a peek after school while Chief Swan was away," Edward confessed.

Overcome by emotion, she threw her arms around Edward. He was quick to reciprocate, squeezing her tight, but despite the temptation to never let go, she embraced Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Alice, and Carlisle, expressing her heartfelt thanks. While she didn't dare hug Rosalie, the blonde at least returned her smile. Alice proceeded to lead Bella toward the large walk-in closet and with a wave gestured toward the impressive arrangement of clothing and shoes. One of the best things, despite the fact that it was unnecessary to be enclosed at all in her own room, was that the library was there as she opened her door.

Now that she had her own room, though, she noted how much Edward seemed to keep her away from it, not that she minded. Shortly after the room was finished and after they'd completed their reading of Romeo and Juliet, he surprised her by putting on the DVD in the family room and then settled into the love-seat beside her. Now that they were together so much, it had become normal for him to take her hand in his. This time was no different but he went a step further, resting his arm around her shoulder.

She stiffened in surprise at the pleasant sensation of his hand playing at her collarbone.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," she stammered, willing her eyes to follow the actors on the television.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the smirk on his lips. "Bella, I don't think you're being completely honest. Here, let me help you." His hand moved from her shoulder to the side of her face and gently leaned her head down toward his neck. "Better?"

The nearness was impossible to resist. She couldn't tear herself away if she wanted to and burrowed closer into the crook of his neck. "Better," she said, closing her eyes and allowing all of her senses to be filled by him. Except for one thing that bugged her...

"But..."

"But what?"

"I don't think that friends cuddle... or hold hands."

"Good friends do." He squeezed her hand tighter and ran a thumb along her knuckles.

She heard the smile in his voice. And when he leaned down and planted a kiss to her hair, she didn't dare question it.

It was past midnight when the movie ended, and she let out a small sigh that it was over. And that he separated himself from her, favoring rising to make his way toward the television.

"What did you think?" he asked, removing the DVD from the player.

"It wasn't just like the book, but they never are."

"That was the old version," he said, tucking it away in the shelf. "Now, we watch the modernized one."

Her eyes lit up, and she was so giddy that she wanted to bounce up and down like a happy child.

Once again, he took the spot at her side, resting his left arm around her shoulder, and took her right hand in his. She settled her head back onto his shoulder - the most natural, perfect thing in the world.

"You can't ever leave, Bella," he whispered.

"I don't plan to," she said. The music began and the credits introduced this newer version. She looked up at him. "What brought this on?"

There was a pause before he responded. "This is your home. We are your family. You're m- " he stopped. "You just can't leave. That's all."

"Why would you think I'm going to leave? Because of what Jacob said?"

His silence prompted her to continue.

"I am very happy here with my family," she said, smiling, and held up his hand interlocked with hers. "And with you...my good friend. There's not a thing in the world Victoria or Jacob or any one of them could say to lure me back."

He pulled her closer, and once again planted a kiss on her hair but still said nothing.

"You don't believe me," she said.

"I want to believe you."

"Well, that's something. Maybe it'll just take some time. Trust has been a big thing with us. I mean, before you used to think that I was going to take your head off. So, now I think that progress has been made, don't you?"

He smiled, and his eyes locked with hers. For a moment, she thought he might even lean down to kiss her.

"Promise me," he said.

"Okay. I promise I won't leave."

"You'll stay here with us...always."

"Always," she said.

Instead of kissing her, he simply leaned his head down on top of hers. She liked to think that this closeness they shared was the beginning of something new and precious; that he felt something above and beyond the friendship he felt forced to maintain, the same longing, the strike of the match that awaited a fire that had been held at bay. But as he continued to hold her, stroking her hair, and the steady buzz of the charge between them remained alive, Bella realized this was enough for now.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Thanks to you all for the support and reviews and for being patient with me since it took me slightly longer to get this one posted. As you know, real life has that annoying habit of getting in the way of my writing. More action to come in the following chapters, so I hope you'll stay with me, and as always, I'll send teasers in my review replies.


	10. Changed

Previously:

_"Promise me," he said._

_"Okay. I promise I won't leave."_

_"You'll stay here with us...always."_

_"Always," she said._

_Instead of kissing her, he simply leaned his head down on top of hers. She liked to think that this closeness they shared was the beginning of something new and precious; that he felt something above and beyond the friendship he felt forced to maintain, the same longing, the strike of the match that awaited a fire that had been held at bay. But as he continued to hold her, stroking her hair, and the steady buzz of the charge between them remained alive, Bella realized this was enough for now._

**10. Changed**

One week later:

"You're not peeking, right? You can't see anything?" Edward asked.

Bella squinted into the blackness of the folds masking her sight. "Even as a vampire, you know I don't have x-ray vision, Edward." The front triangle of the handkerchief had been pulled down past the tip of her nose, so her only view was the hair atop the buttons of her jacket and her jeans.

"Just making sure. I can't read your mind."

"So, you've said. But, listen, I know this little field trip is supposed to be a surprise, but can't you at least give me a hint?"

"Now, that would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?"

"The purpose of what?"

"Exactly."

Droplets pattered against the windshield as she tried to imagine where he could possibly be taking her. They'd left the house about five minutes before, and at the speedy rate at which Edward preferred driving, it was possible they were already past Forks.

"How much further?" she asked.

"So impatient," he muttered.

They'd hunted a few days before, so she wondered if he might be testing her tolerance once more when the car slowed.

"Alright, now lift up the blindfold," he said.

With an eager thumb and index finger, Bella pulled it off her head and looked at the road before her. They were on a street with trees on both sides.

"Look familiar?" he asked, pointing to the outside of her window.

She turned her head, and took in the sight before her. The yellow two-story house looked older and in need of paint, and the grass was in need of mowing.

"I can't believe it." The combination of wet and green, and the recognizable building set her mind spinning to her younger days. "Charlie."

It still smelled like him - that scent of Old Spice lingered on a basket of laundry that threatened to spill over from its height.

Though Charlie had locked the house thoroughly, it had been easy to shimmy the back window open.

Edward said nothing as Bella zipped from the laundry room to the kitchen and observed the vacant shelves and nearly empty milk container. She pulled the half gallon out and eyed the date.

"This expired," she said with a frown, calculating how many days past the date on the container it was. She decided against throwing it away so as not to disturb its whereabouts and opened the top door to the freezer. Apart from a couple of frozen dinners, she eyed a wrapped package of aluminum foil, and without having to open it, she recognized the overpowering fishy smell. Her dad used to like to fish, she recalled. Still it was not a pleasant smell. To her relief, shutting the door extinguished the odor. Her curiosity led her next to inspect the pantry, finding very little in the way of canned goods and few condiments. "He was never big on cooking," she said. "We used to eat at a diner...all the time."

"You're remembering things," Edward said.

"It's weird - it's more like recalling things from a movie or a book, but not like it really happened at all."

"Memories can be like that."

Edward's idea to come while Charlie was at work was ingenious, and as she roamed from room to room and observed the pieces of furniture she remembered from her childhood as well as the flat screen that he must've acquired more recently, bits of memories played inside her mind.

At the bottom of a book shelf, she recognized a dark brown photo album with coiled binding and blew away a layer of dust before opening it. The loose photos on top were old and worn, obviously something that Renee had been diligent about sending over the years, but Charlie hadn't taken the time to affix them to the pages. As she thumbed through the most recent, it was like turning pages in time, gazing at the human images of herself. Different clothes, sometimes even with her long brown hair pulled back, but always that same ordinary face, those same brown eyes looked back at her. Lingering only for a millisecond on each, she sifted through the memories, working to recall the moments - one standing on her front porch in Arizona, another holding up her driver's license as she sat in the driver's side of Renee's Camry. In an even older photo was the image of her holding a rolled paper resembling a scroll while wearing an ankle-length dress - eighth grade graduation. The memory of the actual event was lost, but she still recalled how much she hated wearing the dress, and though the white heels Renee insisted she wore were only a quarter of an inch, Bella swore they were high enough to cause her death. Renee had tried to make her into a young lady, and giving only a feeble argument, Bella finally agreed. That was when it struck her; Renee was more the child in their relationship.

Flipping madly through space and time, hungry for knowledge of her former life, she arrived to the bottom of the stack and the first page of the album-Charlie's and Renee's wedding picture that had been taken in Las Vegas.

He hadn't had a mustache then and the two were obviously in their late teens or early twenties. Staring into each other's eyes, both were free of wrinkles and frowns; their love was unmarred by the reality of life. Now that Bella thought about it, they'd been divorced for most of her life. Why had Charlie kept this picture?

She turned the page to find an image of Renee lying in a hospital bed with rosy cheeks and mussed hair, thoroughly exhausted by the look of the bags beneath her eyes and the tired smile. In her arms, she held an infant with eyes closed, swaddled inside a pink blanket. And just below that, standing in the hospital room, Charlie huddled next to Renee as she cradled a squinty-eyed baby Bella.

"Awww," Edward said over her right shoulder. "Such a beautiful baby." He gazed at the photo on the opposite page of a bright-eyed Bella, with a tiny nose and lips that couldn't decide whether to smile or frown. A pink barrette accented the brown peach fuzz atop her head, and her rosy complexion stood out from her pink outfit with yellow ducks. At the bottom of the picture, it was dated November 1987.

"I was two months old."

They continued to flip through the pages, documenting her growth from infant to preschooler until the final picture of her fifth birthday- a girl with puffed out cheeks blowing out five candles.

She heaved a sigh as she closed the photo album and returned it to where she found it, leaving the accompanying dust bunnies intact.

He took her hand in his. "You haven't seen everything you came to see." She followed behind as he led her up the stairs. He paused between the two rooms, and by instinct she chose the door on the left and opened it. There it was - her room. The bed was made with a familiar quilt and Bella believed that her grandmother had sewn it.

The pine dresser and shelves were in bad need of refinishing and dusting, but nevertheless as she remembered them. She even sat on the bed, struck by another memory.

"This was almost my home," she said. Her lips formed a sad smile. "And I didn't even want to come here."

"Do you remember why not?"

"Because I hated the rain and everything about Forks." She shook her head. "I remember the feeling of cold, wet, and miserable."

"Why were you going to leave your mom?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it had something to do with my stepdad, though." They were quiet for a moment. "I miss her. I wish I could see her...and Charlie."

"You never know what the future holds. The thing to remember is that distance is the key when we're sure that it's safe -"

She cut him off, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you. It's because of you I was able to come here and see all this. You'll never know how much this means to me, Edward."

His arms encircled her and fingers stroked her hair. "My pleasure."

* * *

Humming along to the music that filled the house, Bella spooned the balls of dough onto a cookie sheet while Esme collected the dirty utensils. Bella was struck by the melodic rise and fall of the notes, the gentle, comforting harmony as she went about her work.

"So, you like it?" Esme asked, wiping down the counter next to her.

"I do. I have no idea what it's called or who wrote it, but I love it," Bella said. She imagined that Edward was learning a new song as this was the third time in two days that he'd played it.

"It's an original Edward Cullen composition."

Wide-eyed, Bella turned to find the pleased look on Esme's face. "I had no idea that Edward composed," she said. She already knew he was a talented musician but couldn't have known the depth of his abilities.

Esme pointed toward the ceiling. "This song is new," she said. "And you, my dear, are the inspiration for this one."

Bella blinked, her mouth agape as her spoonful of dough remained two inches above its intended location. "Me?"

"That's right."

"Why...why do you think that?"

"I've heard every piece of music that Edward owns. This is definitely an original," she said with a wink. When Bella continued to stare at her in disbelief, Esme continued, "Ask him. He'll tell you."

Sure, she thought. Like that was going to happen. Resuming her humming, she and Esme continued to finish up with the cookies in preparation for the following day's bake sale, and once that was done, Bella headed up to her room, but paused at the door of the piano room.

Oddly enough, the music stopped just as she and Esme had finished the dishes. And, now she tried desperately to think of an excuse to speak to him.

The door was slightly ajar, and a little peek inside confirmed that the piano was without its master. Like a magnet, she was drawn to the sheets on the ebony music stand, and plain as day in Edward's elegant script were the words 'Bella's Lullaby.' She held back a small gasp. Had he really written this beautiful song for her?

"Looking for something?"

Caught red-handed.

Edward now stood before her, a little smirk on his lips, one brow raised in question as she set the sheets back on their stand, missing the edge completely and causing the papers to scatter across the floor.

She scrambled to pick them up, grabbing each with lightning speed, and then piled them neatly back onto the stand. "I was just wondering who wrote...what this song was called...and you weren't here," she said.

"Do you like it?"

Was he really going to make her say it? He must've heard the exchange downstairs with Esme.

In her humiliation, she was without words and simply nodded.

"You didn't believe Esme?" he asked.

"I just didn't know why...I would inspire you."

"Your baby picture. I imagined your mom rocking you as you fell asleep."

"Oh," she said, her head tilted sideways as she tried to picture it.

"But, also I imagined you human, if you had gotten on that plane...in your old room and how the rain would fall outside the window at your dad's house and you would toss and turn, missing your mom. And then I imagined the music distracting you from your sadness...until you finally closed your eyes."

"Edward, I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"That you can remember..." he said as his lips formed a smirk.

"Right. I can't recall anything sweeter than that."

"I've been known to be sweet from time to time."

Teasingly, she raised an eyebrow to show her skepticism.

"Are you surprised?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well, I don't know. I had it on very high authority from the fake Volturi that you were evil, and I just don't know what to make of it," she said with a smile.

Their eyes locked, and he took her hands in his, running thumbs across her knuckles as the familiar charge buzzed across her body.

"I guess you've changed me, Miss Swan."

"Will you play it for me, Edward?"

He smiled, bringing her hands up to his lips and planting a small kiss on her knuckles. "I would be happy to."

* * *

_Three weeks later:_

Bella looked up from her book to peer at the clock, noting the hour on this unusually bright morning, and by six a.m., there was always the familiar assembly of the Cullen clan readying themselves for the school day.

Edward had been playing one of his CDs when she peeked in his doorway.

"Is today a holiday?" she asked, wishing that the first week of June would be over already leaving them one week closer to summer break - she longed for any excuse that would give her a few extra hours to spend with him.

"Almost," he said, turning to her. "We don't go to school when the sun's out." He rose from the sofa and took her hand in his. "Come on," he said, leading her toward the door.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No. Days like this are rare, and it's too nice to stay indoors. Let's go for a run."

Twenty miles away, outside the shadows of the gloomy forest lay a magical place devoid of hikers, difficult for ordinary humans to reach. In a postcard-perfect stretch of wildflowers, Edward and Bella lay side by side, gazing up at the remarkable expanse of blue with spots of white, fluffy clouds.

"I love the way the sun feels on my face. It's so warm... reminds me of Arizona...home. And I still can't get over how we sparkle." She held up her hand to reveal the shimmery translucence of her skin.

"Uh, Bella, you don't need the sun to sparkle."

She turned to face him, tilting her head again at him in disbelief.

"Too corny?" he asked.

"No, it's just not something a _friend_ says to another."

At this, he shook his head and then sat up, leaning his weight backward onto his palms. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"No, you don't have to apologize."

"No, I do. I'm tired... of pretending." It came out in a sigh.

She sat up, crossing her legs at the ankles. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

"I mean that I can't do it anymore - I can't go on acting like you aren't everything to me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That with each hour and every minute that I'm away from you, that a piece of me is missing...I've never felt more human...more vulnerable...more unsure of myself than I ever have...and I've come to realize that a mere friendship between us will never suffice."

Her mouth fell agape. Here he was saying the words she'd wished to hear, but she couldn't believe it. "But what about all that talk of me being a newborn...?"

"I know. If I were smart, I would wait, but I don't want to be smart or logical anymore. Not when it comes to you. I fought so hard against what everybody thought was right for me when it was right here in front of my face, and I just refused to see it. You are the reason for my existence. I fought against you, Bella, and I was a fool for the things I said." Leaning toward her, he took her hand in his. His tone softened. "I wasn't kidding when I said you changed me."

Her chest rose and fell as though she was trying to catch her breath. This declaration had knocked the wind out of her.

"Say something, please, Bella?" Edward's hand squeezed hers.

At this point, words still wouldn't do. It was as though every word he'd said was too much to hope for, too out of reach - she needed tangible proof. "Kiss me," she said, heady at the anticipation of having him so close.

He nodded. "I will."

"Okay." The word came out in little more than a whisper. Could this really be happening?

Edward mouthed the word "okay," as he brushed his thumb from his other hand across her lower lip. "I'm going to kiss you now," he said, now a breath away and touching his forehead to hers. "And, just so that we're clear, not for any other reason than for the fact that I _want_ to kiss you."

The smolder was evident beneath his lashes, and she couldn't wait any longer as his scent washed over her. Her lips fastened onto his much like the first time, hasty and rash and out of pure need, but this time he didn't pull away. The gentle and warm press of his lips was one she knew she would never tire of. Desire coursed through her as the familiar charge from their connection ignited into flames. Her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer as his hands rounded her waist, grasping the cotton fabric of her blouse into his fists at her back. What started off soft and patient escalated to lips molding together, hands caressing, bodies pressed against each other while the perfume of the surrounding flowers mingled with the breeze.

"My first real kiss," Bella uttered when they separated, meeting the desire in his gaze.

His lips curled into a smile. "Mine too. But not your last," he said, tilting her chin upward to meet the bliss of his lips again.

Euphoric, she curled her hands over his shoulders and pushed him backward onto the lush cushion of the flowers, leaving no space between their bodies. Breathing in the honey and lilac of his skin while her own tingled from the sensation of his hands on her back, she couldn't imagine anything more romantic or passionate.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm going to end it right there. A huge thanks is due to my beta EmeraldStar 73, who persuaded me NOT to leave you all hanging with the monster cliffy I'd been planning on for months! The next chapter will continue here in the meadow, and I hope that this chapter has met with your approval. Thanks to you all for your continued support and I hope to hear from you again. And as always, I will send teasers in review replies - unless you specify that you don't want one.


	11. Visitor

A/N: So nervous about this one, but here goes: to begin with, I must warn you of two things: 1. This is a short chapter, not even 3 pages. 2. It also ends with a cliffy. You've been warned ;)

_Picking up in the meadow where we left off:_

**Chapter 11- Visitor**

Bzzzzz.

Bella's eyes opened for a moment as the buzzing sound continued, but Edward's lips remained insistent, brushing and forming to hers.

Bzzzzz.

"What is that?" she mumbled against his lips, her mouth not daring to part from his.

Bzzzzz.

"Ignore it," he said, tilting his head the opposite way to better join with her lips.

Fire and flames spread through her at his every touch and caress, but for the life of her, she couldn't ignore that incessant buzz as it continued.

She pulled off of him, settling back onto her knees. "Your phone?"

With a sigh, he pulled the small device from his pocket as it rang out with one more annoying buzz. "This better be good." He flipped it open.

Bella recognized Alice's high-pitched voice. "Edward, don't let Bella out of your sight...and come home. Now."

The line went dead and Edward rose to his feet, reaching his hand out to Bella.

"What's that about?" Bella asked. "Something wrong?"

"She didn't say."

Minutes later, they approached the porch, and Bella saw that Edward's brows were scrunched together in concentration.

"What is going on?" she said as Alice stepped out and opened the door for them to enter.

The rest of the Cullens gathered around them. Alice stilled, an accessorized statue, and while the rest of them waited, Bella looked from Alice to Edward, watching as the crease in his brows deepened and a frown came over his lips. His hand held tightly to Bella's.

"No," he breathed. It was the first time she'd ever heard his voice sound so tortured.

"Please," Bella screeched. "What's happening?"

Edward pulled her hard against his chest. "It's not true. I'm not going to let it happen."

He looked down at her. "You can't go."

"What? I'm not - "

"Someone's coming for you, Bella. And you leave with him."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving with Jacob."

"She doesn't see Jacob," Edward said, "It's someone else."

"Who?" she asked. Even if it were mild-mannered Laurent who showed up, she would find a nice way to tell him she had a new home now, a new life. And if it came to a fight, then so be it.

"He's close," Edward said, "but he doesn't know what he's looking for."

"Let's get Bella out of here then!" Rosalie said, to Bella's surprise, and Esme set a possessive hand on Bella's back.

"They're not going to stop," Alice said, the urgency in her tone.

"Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, let's go have a talk with whoever this is," Jasper said.

The sound of Emmett's fist meeting the palm of his hand demonstrated Emmett's enthusiasm.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as a look of despair came over his face. "It's not like that."

And then a knock at the door.

Carlisle gestured with palm up as he opened the door and stepped backward as his brows rose in shock.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you folks. I come in peace." The male voice was achingly familiar.

Stepping in front of Bella, Edward became her shield. Bella peeked over his shoulder, frantic to see who it was...that voice...so familiar...so lost.

"I'm here...well, I don't really know why," he said, and in that instant she knew that voice, though she hadn't heard it in months. "But I'll know when I see it."

Bella pulled free from Edward's arms, standing at his side, unable to believe her hearing as Edward held fast to one of her hands.

That was when the sight of the man at the door confirmed her suspicions. His dark brown hair was the same as she remembered. The mustache, neatly trimmed, slightly overlapped his upper lip...and the jacket he wore bore his name and title.

"Bells!" he said, stepping inside. "I can't believe it. You were missing - I thought you were...Oh, thank -"

Unable to let him finish that thought, she cried out as she ran to him. Bella breathed in the comforting, musky scent as she wrapped her arms around him, unafraid of crushing his body or drinking his blood. He was impenetrable, after all.

The pale skin of his face and his red irises proved it.

* * *

A/N: Please, I beg you all for your trust. This unusual development was not just thrown in as an afterthought and, believe me, it has been discussed with my beta over and over these past five months about its future implications. Yes, it's a horrible cliffy, I admit it, but the good news is that I will more than likely have the next one ready to post tomorrow. It is just such an important piece of information to process along with everything else, which is why I separated it...much like finishing a chapter in a book.

Next, I must give thanks to the awesome people who support this story and share their feedback with me. You have no idea how many of your comments have contributed to the story in one way or another. Please, hang in there with me as there are many more surprises to come. I never anticipated this to be a long story and have figured about 20 chapters total. And, finally, I would love to hear your reaction! Reviews are always appreciated.


	12. Choice

**12. Choice**

The crushing realization swept over her as she held fast to her dad.

Charlie - a vampire. Unable to shed tears, Bella mourned the tragedy of it all. His human life had been stolen, and he was being used as much as the rest of them. And for what?

When they finally parted, Charlie's hand held her cheek. "Thank God."

She had no words. What could she say? I'm so sad your life as a human is over, but I'm happy to see you again?

Bella found that she couldn't find the courage to look at any of them but steadied her gaze on her dad all the while feeling the penetration of Edward's eyes on her back. Charlie began to step toward them, his brows scrunched together tightly as though he was in pain. He approached each one with the oddest expressions, lingering on Edward the longest, but then turned to Carlisle.

"Did you kidnap my daughter?" Charlie asked Carlisle, suddenly all business. "Did you...do _this_ to her?"

"Not at all," Carlisle said. "Bella came to us after she was already transformed. She's been living with us for over two months now, but she's never been under any obligation to stay."

"Oh," he said, appeased by Carlisle's words and casual manner. Again, his gaze darted toward Edward again but then moved to Jasper and then to Alice. "Well, I guess I found what I was looking for," he said. "We'll be on our way. Thanks for...uh...having her."

"Wait," came Edward's voice. "Bella doesn't have to go. She's part of our family now."

Charlie turned toward Edward. "Young man, I appreciate you giving her a place to stay, but I'm her family. I've been sick with worry since she went missing, and now that I've found her, I'm not about to let her go again."

"Won't you stay for awhile?" Esme asked, gesturing toward the interior.

"That's kind of you to offer, but I've got my orders."

_Orders_. Bella's heart felt like lead in her chest. Apparently, Charlie had been given a mission, too.

"Dad, you can stay here with us," Bella said quickly, turning to Carlisle. "Right?"

Esme and Carlisle chorused, "Of course."

"See? We don't have to go."

"Listen, she's gonna be fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to her," Charlie announced, his gaze following the line of eyes before him until they settled onto the still figure of Alice. "She's _not_ in any danger."

At this, Alice's previously frozen gaze dropped to the floor. She was giving up. Defeat was not an expression that Bella was used to seeing on the clairvoyant's face.

Emmett was peering out the window, a deep frown on his lips. "Yeah? What about _him_?"

"That's just Jacob. He's my friend's son and I love him, but I'd kill him if he set a hand on Bella." All at once, he covered his ears with hands. "Bells, we gotta go. Now."

Edward and Alice exchanged a look at which Edward just shrugged.

Charlie's mouth set in a line. "We have to go, honey. Say goodbye to your friends."

"What about what Bella wants?" Edward asked.

"She's only seventeen- not even an adult yet. Bella's too young to know what she wants."

"I beg your pardon, sir, but human laws don't really apply in the same way."

"In every way that is important, they do," Charlie retorted with a note of angry finality. He tugged at her sleeve with one hand as the other braced his forehead. "Bells...we gotta go."

A sob broke out from Esme as she embraced Bella. "Please. She's one of us and we'll take good care of her, I promise. You can visit her anytime you like."

Bella looked with the last bit of hope to Charlie, who shook his head. She recognized that long-buried feeling of tug of war from when she was just a young girl - being pulled from one parent to the other.

"She's not yours to keep," Charlie insisted, and to her surprise it was Edward who gently pulled Esme away and nudged Bella in the direction of Charlie.

"I'm coming, too," Edward said, and Bella thrilled at his words, realizing he was just behind her.

"No," cried Esme, now clinging to Edward's arm, the anguish apparent on her soft features.

Alice shook her head to him, her eyes communicating some sort of danger. "Bad idea," she warned.

"I won't let that happen," Edward said.

"You can see it as clearly as I do," Alice said, though the stubborn set to his jaw prompted her to turn to the head of the family, her eyes wide with alarm. "Carlisle..."

Carlisle took his place on the other side of Edward. "Son, please," Carlisle urged. "We need you here."

Bella watched the glances and imagined the silent exchanges as they bounced around the room. She knew it was too much to hope for as the determination on Edward's face dissolved into wariness.

Nevertheless, she dutifully went to each member and hugged them, thanking them, leaving Edward for last.

"I can't say goodbye," Bella whispered into his ear as he held her close.

"Then don't," Edward said.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said, seeing no other way out of this impossible situation. Those were her last words to him.

After one last reassurance from Charlie that Bella would be safe, Carlisle extended them an open invitation for whenever they would like to return, and once they were off the front porch, they disappeared out of sight.

Alice's vision about her leaving had been right.

And now, there were three things Bella was positive about:

First, she was irrevocably in love with Edward.

Second, Edward would never forgive her for breaking her promise.

And third, she couldn't leave her father to do Victoria's bidding.

Nevertheless, Bella did what she thought was best, taking the image of Edward's heartbreak with her to burn in her flawless memory forever. To think of her happiness right now was selfish, and as many times as her mind held to the face of the only man she'd ever been in love with, she pushed it away to focus on Charlie.

The three had run about ten miles from the Cullens' when Charlie slowed to a fast human walking pace. He waved his index finger in the air, and Bella noted how the sun reflected the sparkles on the pale skin of his hands and face. Would she ever get used to seeing her dad with those telltale red eyes?

"I just knew in my gut that something was not right about them. Vampires."

"The Cullens aren't bad."

"They're just a bit much to be around, but I didn't say they were bad."

"Oh. I thought Victoria had been telling you that."

"No, she didn't say anything about them. But, I didn't realize that you even knew Victoria."

"Bella used to be one of us, Charlie," Jacob told him.

Bella glared at Jacob, and he cleared his throat. "I think I'm gonna get a head start while you two catch up."

"Is it true?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"So, you went missing and then Victoria found you?" Charlie asked.

"It wasn't accidental. She took me the same way she took Jacob. Laurent advised her that we had some sort of talent that would be valuable to her, and she took what she wanted. What happened to you?"

His brows were crinkled as he listened. "I was in the woods investigating some reports about large wolves. Harry and Sue Clearwater had gone missing, and I was gathering as much information, which was very little, as I could. The last thing I remembered was looking down at a huge paw print when I was attacked from behind. After that, I thought I'd been set on fire or was burning in hell. When I came out of it, Jake was there to explain things."

"Oh, Dad. I'm so sorry. When did this happen to you?"

"What month is this?" he asked.

"June."

"It was just about the end of April."

Bella looked down as she calculated. He'd probably been turned shortly after Bella had decided to remain with the Cullens. Had they been aware that Charlie had been missing?

He stopped and faced her. "Bells. You're here. And you're okay. I've been out of my mind thinking you ran away because you didn't want to come live with me. Or that you were somewhere I couldn't find you,hurt... or worse."

"You thought I ran away?"

"We both did. Renee blamed herself, but I told her I'd never stop looking for you until I found you." He smiled then.

"Pretty tough to explain to her now."

"No, I guess that's a part of our lives we just have to let go...but at least we have each other." He was quiet for a moment as they walked. "That boy back there was pretty heartbroken," Charlie said.

Her gaze was far away, past the branches of spruces and firs, past the waves of the ocean. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "A dad knows these things, but it will all work out."

"I don't see how."

"Aw, honey. You're thinking about this the wrong way. Coming with us is the right thing." He was silent for a moment. "Remember Grandpa Geoff? I don't remember a lot, but I do remember that since I was a kid, I always wanted to be like him. He was the chief of police and so was his dad. It's the only thing I've ever wanted to do. Law enforcement is my life, and when Master Aro and them come around, you don't want to be mixed up with those other vampires. _We're_ the good guys."

She clapped her hand to her forehead. "Dad. Please. You can't believe her."

Running his hands through his hair, he appeared confused. "So, how did you go from our coven to the Cullens?"

She winced to hear him say that. _Our coven. _"My mission was to..."

It was then that she caught the distinct scent of her - that hated yet familiar, almost overly sweet, floral fragrance that filled Bella with dread. Less than a millisecond later, the redhead appeared before them.

"Bella," she said, burgundy eyes filled with concern. Victoria took Bella into her arms. "I was so worried about you!" She then turned to Charlie. "Well done, Chief. You make me proud." Her smile was glowing.

Pulling away from Victoria's grip, Bella glared at her. "Let me and my dad go."

"Now, honey," Charlie began, but Victoria raised her hand to silence him.

"I don't know what kind of brainwashing they did to you, sweetie," Victoria said, "but it's a dangerous world out there for newborns. You're safe with us."

"I was already safe."

"They lulled you into a false sense of security, Bella. Make no mistake about that. But, now that you've gotten to know them, I want to know everything you've learned."

"Everything you've said about them is a lie. They aren't a threat to you or anybody."

"Now, I'm sure Aro would disagree."

Bella turned to Charlie. "She's making it up. They're not part of the Volturi, Dad."

"Of course that's what they told you," she said with a mock frown. "And I suppose that while you were there, they hunted animals for their blood."

"Yes, they did, and I did, too."

"I assure you, it was just for show. They're trying to keep the secret from you about the killers they really are."

"The Cullens?" Charlie asked. "Carlisle Cullen is a well-respected doctor."

"Yes, he hunts humans, but... sometimes he saves them. How do you think they all live in that house, so well-fed?"

Bella's jaw dropped. "Dad, you really can't believe any of this."

"Now, Bella, I never make up my mind about anything before I consider all sides. Victoria has been kind to me and helped me to adapt..."

"Adapt?!" Bella shouted. "She stole your life away from you and you're grateful?!"

"That's not how it happened," Charlie said.

"What do you mean?"

"What he means," Victoria began, with one hand on her hip, "is that when Jacob was out wandering, he caught Charlie's scent in the woods and nearly drained him before I got to your dad and stopped him."

Wide-eyed, Bella turned to Charlie and then to Jacob. "It's not true," she said. "Is it?"

Jacob finally met her gaze, but then it slipped quickly down to the ground. "I couldn't help myself."

"There now, Bella. You didn't stand a chance of seeing him ever again-especially if he was six feet under. For saving your father's life, you could be a little more thankful."

Horrified, yes. Astounded, yes. Thankful, now that was another story. How could Bella believe anything Victoria said?

"They'll come for me," Bella said, crossing her arms and hoping that her bluff might be enough to wipe that smirk from her face.

Victoria took her place between Charlie and Bella, linking her arms into theirs. "That's exactly what I'm hoping for."

* * *

A/N: Please have faith and stay with me. Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter and I'm sorry I just didn't get a chance to respond. I appreciate your comments so much and have spent most of the day just tweaking this chapter. Since I'm back to a regular posting schedule, I will respond to reviews with a teaser (unless you don't want one, then please let me know.) Thanks so much and I hope to hear from you!


	13. Trapped

**Previously:**

_"There now, Bella. You didn't stand a chance of seeing him ever again-especially if he was six feet under. For saving your father's life, you could be a little more thankful."_

_Horrified, yes. Astounded, yes. Thankful, now that was another story. How could Bella believe anything Victoria said?_

_"They'll come for me," Bella said, crossing her arms and hoping that her bluff might be enough to wipe that smirk from her face._

_Victoria took her place between Charlie and Bella, linking her arms into theirs. "That's exactly what I'm hoping for."_

**13. Trapped**

She had to get away from Victoria's sing-songy voice and her fake laughter. It was worse than Bella had originally thought. The redhead completely had Charlie under her spell. Victoria continued to regale him with stories about how she, James, and Laurent had rid the States of the dangerous and careless vampires, claiming that they had been responsible for the murders of countless innocents.

Bella took a seat on a large tree stump and gazed up into the dark sky, able to count the occasional clump of stars that managed to evade the grey assortment of storm clouds.

Had she done the right thing? How many times had she asked herself that very question?

Victoria's words played in her mind. _That's exactly what I'm hoping for_. Would it be brave or merely stupid to try to run back and warn them? That was when Bella recalled the conversation between the Cullens when she had been showering after she'd first been captured months before. Alice had related her frustration about how Jacob seemed to be clouding everyone around him. Perhaps, if Bella kept a distance from Jacob, Alice would be able to see...?

"What are you thinking about over here all by yourself?"

Jacob. Of course. He must be on babysitter patrol.

With a sigh, Bella simply shook her head. Talking to Jacob right now was as unappealing as drinking from a corpse.

"Things aren't as bad as they seem. At least here you have people who care about you."

Bella huffed.

"Lover boy just let you go- must not have cared that much about you."

She stood and met his eyes with an icy glare. "You don't know anything," she said through her teeth.

"He didn't even put up a fight. I'm just sayin'."

"Who was he going to fight? My dad?"

"Or me."

"The Cullens aren't like that, Jacob. They don't go looking for trouble."

"Could've fooled me. Besides, they didn't exactly surrender when I had a mouthful of that big one's arm."

"All they wanted was to keep him alive. They could've killed me, Jake. Believe me, they had plenty of opportunities. But, no, they insisted that if I came back to you guys, I would've been destroyed, so they convinced me to stay."

He looked away, confirming for Bella that Alice had been right. Had she ever been wrong?

"So, did you ever figure out that talent of yours?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No. And you know what? The Cullens didn't care about that. I think Laurent was wrong about me having a talent, so it's not like Victoria needed me or anything. Where is Laurent anyway? And James?"

"They're on a scouting mission, but we'll be meeting up with them north of here at dawn."

"Does that mean that Laurent scouted a new vampire?" she asked. Jacob simply nodded.

A new addition to their little family? Wonderful. Seven of them now.

What would they do without Laurent? Bella wondered why it was that he was still with them. He never seemed to fit with their cynical personalities. And many times, she had the impression that Laurent was never seen as any more than a tool like Jacob, Bella, the late Joshua, or Sienna. How many times had they belittled him in front of them?

Maybe he had nowhere else to go...or he just liked their torture.

Was this to be Bella's future...or Charlie's? Travel from one town to the next at the whim of power-thirsty vampires...she just couldn't imagine it now. Too much had changed for her.

Dawn would approach, and she would be stuck under the watchful eyes of her coven mates. As the drops began to fall, Bella made her decision.

"I was really mad at you, you know," she said to Jacob.

"Why?"

"Because you left me there."

"There wasn't a lot I could do, Bella. If I would've stayed, it was more likely the Cullens would've killed you. And I couldn't stand the thought of it."

She was quiet for a moment. "You're Jacob Black, your date of birth is January 14, 1990. You were born and raised in La Push, and your father's name is Billy Black."

"How do you know all that?"

"The Cullens have internet."

"What else did you find out?" He closed the distance between them, taking a seat beside her.

"Your mother, Sarah, died in a car accident over ten years ago. Your father is in a wheelchair."

"Wheelchair. Yeah, I remember. Go on."

"You have two older twin sisters who are off at college - Rachel and Rebecca."

"You aren't making this up, are you?"

"Does it sound like I'm making it up?"

Sheepish, he shook his head. "The names...are familiar."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for being mad at you, Jacob."

"I'm sorry, too, for leaving that way."

"Yeah, I was pretty crushed," she said. "It's not funny when a girl gets her heart broken."

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh...what are you talking about?"

She looked away, smiling. "You really gonna make me say it?"

"Yeah."

Bella played with a long lock of her hair, curling it around her finger. "I've never felt...how I feel about you...with anybody."

"You seemed pretty attached to that Edward guy."

"He was a distraction. I just didn't realize it until you showed up with my dad." She was facing him, and Jacob reached out his finger to wipe away a raindrop from her brow.

"Didn't realize it until now."

Her hand reached his and laid it flat against her cheek.

He smiled. "I've always had a thing for you, Bella. Even when I was a jerk to you back then, I was just trying to ignore my real feelings."

"Then maybe my dad was right that things will work out here. I didn't want to leave the Cullens, but I feel such a stronger pull to you."

"I feel it, too."

They stared into each other's eyes as the rain drummed upon their heads, and Bella slowly began to scoot closer to him and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"What do you think will happen with Charlie?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

She linked her other hand into his. "You and I have each other, but do you think that he's just destined to be alone...forever?"

"I don't know. I think our group will always be together."

"Do you think...that we'll ever...be _alone_?" Bella asked.

"We're alone right now."

"It's different," she said, turning her gaze away. "They can still hear us."

"Be back in a jiff."

Smiling to herself, she listened as he faithfully reported that they were headed out to scout for tracks or scents. Jacob appeared, his tall figure before her, and held out his hand. "Done."

In the blink of an eye, she stood on her tippy toes and then pecked him on the lips. "Tag," she whispered. "You're it."

Dodging trees and brush, she ran for miles as fast as she could in the opposite direction away from him, wondering if Alice would see her decision. Was Jacob far enough from Bella so as to not be clouding her? Before she could get very far, she felt the pull of his hands on her waist, and it knocked her abruptly down. He turned her over, so that she was flush beneath him, and he was smiling as the rain drizzled down his face.

"Gotcha," he said, playfully.

"Now what?" she said, biting her lip.

He covered her lips with his, and she felt the true depth of his emotions as he held to her. She could tell he hadn't been lying. Her fingers tangled into his hair as she pulled him closer to her. Every move was methodical, the caressing, the kissing, the joining of their lips, and Bella's hands traveled from his shoulders to his elbows, the first time softly, the second time a little more pressure, slightly digging her nails into his skin until he groaned. The third time, as soon as her palms met his elbows, she tore his arms from their sockets as he yelped out in pain.

"Bella! What're-?"

His face was contorted in pain as he lay on his stomach, shocked, craning his neck up at her. She'd already freed herself, dropped his arms down onto the ground, and stood with each foot at either side of his knees, holding onto his calves with a tight grasp. After two consecutive rips, she had hold of his legs as he lay there yelling and cursing at her in the silence of the night. By now, Victoria would've heard all the commotion. "Sorry, Jacob. I hope you forgive me someday." Arms and legs in tow, she ran off like a football player going for the winning touchdown.

About two miles away, she heard Jacob shouting that Bella had run off with his limbs, and in a moment of panic she dropped them. What if his dismembered parts were still clouding her?

Alice. "Please see me," she whispered. _Please be watching._ Past the river, beyond that creek with two boulders, she began to question herself. What about Charlie? What would they do to him? What had she done?

"Bella."

He emerged before her. Edward. Not angry. Instead, his arms were outstretched, those mesmerizing golden eyes were soft, and for a moment, she let go of her worry.

"Edward. I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I just came to warn you, and I...just don't want any of you to be involved. Please."

He wrapped her in his arms as though not a moment of distress had passed between them and that surge of electricity seemed to buzz at their connection once again. "Silly Bella. As if I could be apart from you." Edward pulled back for a moment, crinkling his nose, and with a sinking feeling, she realized what he had smelled on her. Jacob. His mouth twisted in anger. "Did he hurt you, Bella?"

She shook her head with a smile. If only she had time to explain... "It's not at all what you think, but listen; you have to stay here with your family, Edward."

"You are my family, Bella. It's already been discussed. My mind's made up."

His mind and his ability; maybe he could figure out what was behind Victoria's plot. Maybe they could convince Charlie to leave and go with them...She had to think about these things because it was too much to consider the family Edward was leaving behind.

"We have to go," she said, taking him by the hand. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Alice saw you coming, but instead she saw herself going with you. And let's just say that things turned out worse. It was hard enough to convince Emmett that he'd be doing more harm than good."

"Emmett wanted to come?" Bella asked, touched by the idea.

"Of course. They all did. But if we followed you, we would've been perceived as a threat, and things wouldn't have worked out so well." He lowered his gaze.

"Charlie would get hurt?" she guessed

"Not by any of us."

Oh. She imagined it now. Seven against seven. Victoria using her threats and manipulation to fend them off and using Charlie as her shield.

Now, instead of having one person that she loved trapped by Victoria, she would have two. Cursing her weakness, she ran ahead of Edward, gesturing for him to follow. She speculated on her next plan of action; once they got Jacob's parts and reattached them, he would surely kill her, and Victoria would be furious with her... unless as a peace offering, Bella found them first. They ran against the rain, into the night until she slowed down to where his limbs had fallen...

They were gone.

"Bella!"

She stiffened as she heard Jacob's voice, calling out - a distant echo. "Run!" she said to Edward.

"I thought we were supposed to be going back to them," Edward said, puzzled.

"Not to Jacob," she said, eyes wide as she set off in a panic again. If his limbs were reattached, he'd be so furious that he would probably do the same to Bella as he'd done with the other newborn, Sienna. And Edward... Still the footfalls were getting closer. They'd cleared a few more miles when they reached the edge of a canyon, and with one exhilarated flying leap, Bella had never felt more free with the wind and droplets at her face but was quickly grounded to reality when she realized Edward hadn't followed.

"No, Bella," Edward called out from the other side of the precipice. "Come back."

"Come on, Edward," she said, still gesturing him forward, wondering what had become of Victoria and Charlie. They had to have been following Jacob. The sounds of the footfalls were further off in the distance, and she slowed for a bit as Edward caught up to her.

"We can't be here," Edward said. "We have to leave. Now."

"Bells! Wait!"

Charlie rounded a curve of firs to meet them, his expression turning from concern to dread as soon as he registered Edward's presence.

"What is going on?" he said to Bella and Edward. "Oh great. You had to bring back the mindreader." There was a slight roll to his eyes.

"His name is Edward."

Charlie placed his hands on Bella's shoulders. "What were you thinking? Don't you realize how dangerous Jake is?"

"I had to warn him."

He scooted Bella behind him. "He was planning on coming for you anyway."

"What?" Bella asked, looking from her dad to Edward. Charlie and Edward were engaged in some sort of silent bizarre standoff for a moment, but before she could even ask what was going on, a rush of earthy, dog scent seemed to sweep across the three of them, crinkling their noses simultaneously.

"What is that?" Charlie asked, but Edward had already taken Bella by the hand was leading her in the opposite direction back toward the canyon, gesturing for Charlie to follow.

"Trouble."

Victoria and a fully-reattached Jacob were there waiting for them as they approached. One of her brows shot up as she set her sight on Edward.

"I hope you weren't planning on stealing Bella back," she warned.

"I have every intention of surrendering once we cross back over," Edward said hurriedly. "Now, let's go."

For some reason, Victoria looked at Charlie as though to confirm it, and what puzzled Bella even more was that Charlie nodded his head. What was going on?

Her tiny nose crinkled. "What is that smell?"

"We're in their territory," Edward said. "So unless you want to die tonight, then jump."

Before he was able to finish his sentence, an assortment of huge wolves rounded upon them from each side. Forming a makeshift U, the pack varied in colors, headed by a black wolf with a dark silver wolf and a brown wolf flanking him. The other two - one grey and the other a sandy color that were slightly smaller - completed the formation.

Despite their different colors, the wolves all had one thing in common - their sharp fangs shone in the moonlight, hinting at the danger of powerful jaws.

Her coven was on the Quileute territory, and Bella recalled what Edward and Jasper had told her before. There was a treaty in place where both parties had agreed not to cross the boundaries. Now, they were in violation. Five wolves against four vampires and one very angry vampire wolf.

This was going to be bad. Very bad.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Another cliffie! I'm sorry - I'm going to do my best to get the next one up at least by next week. Thanks so much to you all for sticking with me and for your feedback. Say...I'm dangerously close to 200! Any predictions? As always, I will respond with a teaser.


	14. Addition

_Previously:_

_Despite their different colors, the wolves all had one thing in common - their sharp fangs shone in the moonlight, hinting at the danger of powerful jaws._

_Her coven was on the Quileute territory, and Bella recalled what Edward and Jasper had told her before. There was a treaty in place where both parties had agreed not to cross the boundaries. Now, they were in violation. Five wolves against four vampires and one very angry vampire wolf. _

_This was going to be bad. Very bad._

**14. Addition**

Jacob took a step forward, unafraid. "Amazing."

"Jake, they recognize us!" Charlie exclaimed, his brows drawing together. "But they're not so happy to see us," he said in a quiet voice. Snarls and angry growls from the wolves confirmed his assessment.

"Sam, this is Bella, the newborn we told you about," Edward said quickly, addressing the black wolf who was obviously the leader. "I was trying to show her the boundaries for the treaty and she accidentally crossed over. I'm here to retrieve her and her father, Charlie. He will abide by the treaty as well."

Bella cringed beside Edward, hoping that a passive stance might make his story sound more believable, but her dad, for some reason, was undaunted by these creatures.

"I'm still me," Charlie insisted, looking from wolf to wolf, "and this is still Jake!"

"What are they saying?" Jake demanded.

"They're saying that we're the enemy now," Charlie said, using a slow, careful pace to join Jacob at his side. He turned slightly toward Jacob and spoke in a low voice, "We're gonna have to fight them." Seemingly out of habit, his right hand sprung to a holster no longer at his waist.

Bella looked from her dad to Edward, puzzled. Charlie was able to hear their thoughts?

"We can resolve this peacefully," Edward said, moving protectively in front of Bella as the wolves began to advance.

"You wanna fight?" Jake goaded. "Not a problem!"

"No, Jake," Charlie said, his voice filled with dread. "Calm-"

It was too late. Jacob's body transformed into the familiar reddish oversized wolf that Bella had recalled all too well. The wolves' eyes widened, given pause at the sight of the unusual metamorphosis.

"Aww cra-" Charlie muttered, unimpressed, but a fraction of a second later, his words were swallowed by a distressed groan. All eyes were on the chief now as the eruption of his flesh and clothing followed; in the blink of an eye, his body transformed into a similar sized wolf with fur of dark brown, peppered with gray.

"Dad!" Bella gasped with eyes wide, unable to believe that her father was now a creature like Jacob.

In perfect offensive position, the two vampire wolves' fangs were bared and ready for attack - all the invitation the black wolf needed as he glanced to the dark silver one to his right. The two lunged toward Jacob and Charlie, the black one leaping for Jacob's throat, and the dark silver wolf narrowly missed Charlie by a hair as Charlie anticipated the attack and dodged him but then landed on top of the silver one's head with his huge front paws.

The other wolves hesitated, their menacing eyes darting between the other vampires and the ongoing fight, apparently giving their leader and the other a chance to handle it but ready to assist if needed.

"We have to do something!" Bella's panicked voice shouted as the dark silver wolf rolled his weight on top of Charlie, gaining the upper hand, just about to sink teeth into the scruff of Charlie's neck.

After shrugging Edward away, Bella leapt on top of the silver wolf, causing the other wolves to advance.

Above all the snarling, she heard Victoria's voice...from a distance, barking out an order.

"Take care of this!" she commanded.

Bella had gotten her arms around her father's attacker and used her strength to begin crushing it when from the corner of her eye, she spotted Edward on the ground, holding the open jaws of the brown wolf at bay just a small distance from his face...when a female's voice she didn't recognize called out.

"Stop!"

In unison, the wolves retreated, and puzzled, Bella released her grip from the creature's trunk and stepped away, noting that their stances of attack had been abandoned as Jacob, Charlie, and each Quileute wolf planted their bottoms down to the ground like obedient dogs. A grin broke out across Edward's face as he rose to his feet.

The hostility had been drowned out, and each of the monstrous looking animals now looked as harmless as the common canine, sitting with tongues hanging out of their mouths.

They all looked in the direction of the new female, as though happy to see her. Whatever it was that possessed the group appeared to have something to do with her presence.

Bella didn't recognize the olive-skinned woman who stood before them, tall and confident, her hand in a halting motion as she eyed each one of them. Her long, black hair danced in the wind, and the shape of her eyes and full lips hinted at her Native American ethnicity. The crimson of her eyes and her toned stature revealed that she was one of them - beautiful as all the vampires were, yet her face, like Charlie's, had shown the wear and tear of time. An air of calm and peace seemed to be reflected in her presence as well as unquestionable wisdom.

The leader tried unsuccessfully to growl at her.

A curious smile remained affixed to Edward's lips. "He wants to order them to attack us," he told the female and Bella, "but he can't."

The two Quileutes in the back, the gray and the brown wolves, charged the female, but she stood her ground, unafraid, as the two took their place at her side, emitting whines as her hand leaned down to pet their shiny fur. The woman's eyes darted to Edward in question.

"What is going on?" Bella asked, her brows furrowing at the sight.

"Their names are Seth and Leah," Edward told the woman. "They recognize you."

She smiled then, nodding and confirming his words without question, embracing their heads with her hands. "I certainly hope so. I'm their mother."

* * *

"Where are they going?" Victoria screeched angrily when she found that the rest of her coven had not joined them on the safe side of the river. Instead, three of her newborns were headed in the same direction as the Quileutes. "Jacob, you come back here this second!" she hissed. "Charlie! Turn around right now! Woman!" she called out, but then paused and turned to Laurent and James beside her. "What's the new one's name?"

"Her name is Sue," James said, arms folded.

"Sue! Bring your happy butt back here! You belong with us!" In a huff, Victoria turned to Edward with brows knit. "You! Mindreader, why are they blindly following those beasts?!"

"They'll be back," Edward said.

"They'll be back? No!" she shouted and then turned to Laurent. "Why..." she continued her rant, while smacking her fist against Laurent's chest, "Are... you... letting... them...get... further and further away from us?"

Laurent flinched as he tried to move backward to avoid her attacks. "You want me to run after a bunch of wolves? Uh... no." He held up his forearms in the form of an X to block his face and neck.

"Do something then, you idiot!"

"There are four of them and one of me! What do you want me to do?" he asked incredulously.

"Ugh! Useless!" With a scowl and a toss of flaming red hair, she continued to mutter as she stormed away.

"God, I love her when she's angry," James said with an evil grin, his eyes flashing. He then turned to Laurent. "Stay here with these two and wait for the others to come back." He approached Bella and gave her a twisted grin. "Nice to have you back, but don't even think about leaving again...as if I couldn't find you."

Edward growled at James.

"Don't get any ideas either," James said, getting right up in Edward's face. "You already know what I'm thinking."

With that, he turned and disappeared in the direction of his mate.

"Useless," Laurent mimicked in a high-pitched voice while pacing the distance between two nearby firs. "If it weren't for me, there'd be no Jacob...or Bella...or Sue. If not for Sue, they'd all be dead! All of them! But I'm the one who's useless."

Edward and Bella looked at each other as Laurent continued to voice his complaints under his breath until he finally regained his composure and forced a smile to his lips.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you again. I thought we lost you for good."

"Uh...thanks."

"I didn't say it was smart. You shouldn't have come back."

"I didn't have a choice. She brought my dad into this."

"Charlie. That's unfortunate," he said, his eyes darting down to the forest floor.

"You aren't like them, Laurent. Why do you stay?"

"Where am I gonna go?" he asked. "Besides, you know that James could track an ant in South America."

"There are other covens," Edward said. "Peaceful ones."

"Ones that are willing to risk their lives for me?"

"Yes," Edward and Bella both said at the same time.

He nodded. "I've just been around too many years, and I've never found that to be true." Laurent breathed a deep sigh and met Edward's eyes. "So, you say they're coming back? Are you sure?"

"Where did they go?" Bella asked.

"Sam's taking them to meet the tribal council to discuss the new turn of events. Sue and Jacob used to have serious ties to their tribe."

"But back there it seemed like when they found out that it was Charlie and Jacob they were still going to attack us."

"It's true. We are the wolves' enemies, and though they saw Sue and Jacob and Charlie and recognized them, they feel that in this form, the humans that they used to know no longer exist."

"What changed their mind?"

"Sue," Edward said. "It's nearly impossible to resist the level of happiness Sue projects. You saw the way she stopped the fighting."

"She is powerful," Laurent said. "It's strange - like almost an addictive quality. I...miss her now that she's not here."

"Why do you think any of them will come back?" Bella asked.

"They don't belong with the wolves, and while the Quileutes will more than likely compromise, allowing vampires to stay goes against their nature. Besides that, they would never endanger the humans by letting them get too close. Sue, indeed, is powerful, but even her power has limits," Edward said.

"Sue was Harry Clearwater's wife? Charlie mentioned that he was looking for clues as to their disappearance. Where is Harry?" Bella asked.

Laurent's gaze shifted away from them.

Edward answered for him. "While Laurent was scouting Sue, James got a hold of Harry," Edward explained. "She doesn't know for sure what happened to him."

"Won't she find out?"

"It's not likely that any of them know the truth."

"And I'm not going to tell her," Laurent said.

"Don't you think she deserves to know?" Bella asked.

"In a short time, she'll forget him. And it won't matter."

"That's wrong. Laurent, why don't we just leave? Sue and Charlie, Jacob and you and me and Edward - just run as far away from them as we can."

He smiled, though it was a smile of sadness. "We can run, but we can't hide, Bella. Until Victoria and James have accomplished what they've set out to do - whatever that may be - then it's best that we just play along."

"Then we can fight them. Five against two."

"Warrior Bella." Laurent laughed. "Do you think everyone is as willing to leave or fight them as you? I'm not and neither is Jacob. And if Charlie's been spending all this time with Victoria, he's not going against her either."

"He's right," Edward said. "Charlie thinks very highly of her - will do anything to protect her."

"What if we told Sue about what James did?"

"Sue isn't a fighter. She's a peacemaker."

"Just seems like there's something we could do."

"Be patient. Things won't stay this way forever," Laurent replied, but quickly changed the subject. "So, your father has the ability to transform like Jacob?"

She shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure what he can and can't do," Bella replied. "It seemed like he could hear the wolves' thoughts like Edward, but then when he stood by Jacob, he was able to turn into a wolf."

"Your dad was also able to read my mind," Edward said with a smirk. "Something I'm definitely not used to. Back at the house, he didn't seem to realize how his ability worked either, but he did see one of Alice's visions, and he didn't quite know what to make of Jasper's talent."

"Sounds like a mimic," Laurent observed. "It would be difficult to test with my talent, but I'd love to find out how it works. It's a very special and rare talent. So much power. Victoria's not likely to let Charlie go anytime soon."

At this she let out a sigh. "Have you ever been wrong? I mean, about scouting someone who wasn't talented?"

Laurent smiled. "No. I never have. I suspect that when the opportunity presents itself, Bella, you will discover what your talent is."

Nearly an hour later when, as Edward predicted, Jacob and Charlie returned in their human forms, accompanied by Sue. Their laughter was heard easily as they made their way across the boundary to meet up with the rest of them.

Victoria and James had just returned, arm in arm with smiles on their faces.

"They gave you clothes," Victoria observed, ready with a faded brown leather backpack in hand and a green canvas backpack hanging from her shoulder.

Charlie nodded, and Bella spied the embarrassed look on his face. She hadn't considered that with the transformation would result in the loss of his clothing. Now, they all seemed to be similarly dressed in blue jeans and t-shirts.

"What else happened?" she asked.

"The treaty remains intact," Jacob said, "and I'm obligated to show all of you the boundaries."

"Can we call upon the wolves if we ever need their help?" James asked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Jacob said, and Bella noted how Edward and Charlie seemed to be studying Jacob intensely.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Victoria demanded.

"Nope, that's it," Jacob replied.

As before, Victoria's gaze turned to Charlie as though to confirm. With a quick nod from the chief, she spoke again, "Okay then. We're heading north." She handed Jacob the green backpack, which he stowed over one shoulder. "There's a female in Alaska I'd very much like to meet."

Meet...or capture? Bella thought, but before she could utter a word, Edward's voice broke the silence.

"I think the newborns should feed first," Edward said. "It's been over a week for Bella...and Charlie and Sue are pretty thirsty."

Victoria glared at him. "We were going to wait until dark when we got to the next town," she said. She cleared her throat. "Dead bodies aren't that easy to come by."

Bella wrinkled her nose at the thought. "We can make do with the game nearby."

"Game?" Jacob protested. "As in animals? We're vampires, Bella. We feed on human blood."

"It's not necessary, though," Edward said. "My coven survived on animal blood for decades, Carlisle for centuries."

"Animal blood? Huh," Laurent said in a low voice, intrigued.

"Disgusting!" James said.

"There's a reasonable way to settle this," Edward said. "Those who are not objectionable to animal blood can hunt now, and those who are can wait."

Sue spoke up. "I'm thirsty right now. You, Charlie?"

"I'll go with the flow."

"Not me," Jacob said. "I will definitely wait."

Laurent appeared torn, but James's arms remained firmly crossed across his chest.

"Fine," Victoria said. "Edward, you take Bella to..." She wrinkled her nose. "To feed and then when you get back, I want you to take Sue. Jake, you can head off in a different direction and take Charlie."

"You want me to take Charlie hunting?" Jacob asked, eyes wide.

"That would be too risky for Jacob," James said. "Charlie will wait with us until Edward gets back with Sue."

Bella and Edward ran about ten miles out when they slowed their pace, and Bella slipped her arm through his with a smile. "I'm surprised she let us go alone. Isn't she afraid we're going to get away?"

"Charlie's her insurance policy to keep you from getting too far. And, she's not crazy about me."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because I can read her mind, and she doesn't like trying to guard her thoughts. She decided right away that she's going to find as many excuses as she can to keep me at a distance. They really wanted Alice. Me - not so much."

"I want you," Bella said.

Edward stopped and turned to her. "That's all that matters." He ran a thumb across her jawline. "You mean everything to me."

She held his hand to her cheek, comforted by both his words and the familiar charge from his touch. "I didn't get to tell you before how much you mean to me. I never want to be apart from you again."

He pressed his lips to hers, and she shifted her arms so they were braced around his neck.

Kissing Edward was something she knew she'd never tire of. It had taken a lot of will just to keep from touching him in front of the others. Bella had no idea whether anyone besides her dad and Jacob knew of their involvement, but she preferred to keep this private if she could help it.

He pulled from her and held up her hand to his lips, planting a kiss on her knuckles. "I could kiss you all day, Bella, but unfortunately, they're going to send Laurent looking for us if we don't hurry."

With a sigh, she let him lead her forward, hand in hand. "I wish Laurent wasn't involved with them. He's always been so nice to me...to all of the newborns."

"Laurent will only be able to take so much. He hasn't spoken all the bitterness he's feeling."

"So, Laurent doesn't know what Victoria's up to?"

"I'm not even sure that James does. She's so careful about her thoughts and what she says. He likes her idea of building a powerful coven, but he still believes he's in charge."

A breeze swept by, carrying the scent of their purpose. And Bella's head turned in that direction of a herd of deer nearby. "Okay," she said, allowing her senses to guide her. "Let's get this done."

* * *

**A/N:** So, they're on the road again. One big, not so happy family. Thanks to my uber awesome beta, EmeraldStar 73, for her all around awesome-ness and for the idea of using a talent similar to Didyme's (Aro's deceased sister and Marcus's wife), which I think suits Sue's nature nicely. Did anybody out there figure out Charlie's talent before Laurent revealed it? More surprises to come, so please stay with me! Thanks to my readers and reviewers, and I'd love to hear from you! (Especially since I'm so close to 200!) Predictions? I'll include a teaser in the review reply (unless you don't want one, please let me know.)


	15. Talented

_Previously:_

_"So, Laurent doesn't know what Victoria's up to?" Bella asked._

_"I'm not even sure that James does. She's so careful about her thoughts and what she says. He likes her idea of building a powerful coven, but he still believes he's in charge."_

_A breeze swept by, carrying the scent of their purpose. And Bella's head turned in the direction of a herd of deer nearby. "Okay," she said, allowing her senses to guide her. "Let's get this done."_

* * *

**15. Talented**

When they returned, Sue immediately took Bella's place at Edward's side, and a moment later they were gone. The group sat around a campfire where Victoria was cuddled up into James's arms, and Laurent, Jacob, and Charlie sat spaced apart. If they hadn't been immortal with no need for warmth, this would've seemed a cozy scene, a comfortable gathering of friends...instead of what it really was. Nevertheless, a soothing comfort was derived from the flames as she approached at a hesitant pace. Despite the warmth, Edward's absence left her cold and alone...as though there hadn't been anyone there to accompany her.

"So, how's the animal blood?" Charlie asked Bella as she took a seat next to him.

"It's warm. And it does the job," she said. And it's better than sucking the cold blood from human carcasses, she thought but didn't dare say. _Humans who hadn't a choice in the matter._ Victoria wouldn't appreciate hearing that Bella was aware of the loss of life that had come at the hands of the trio.

"We're vampires. It's unnatural," Jacob insisted, eyeing Bella with a frown.

"Then you don't have to drink from them," Bella said. Though he didn't reply, she felt the heat of his stare like poking daggers but looked to her dad instead.

That was when Charlie sharply addressed Jacob. "Do you mind not glaring at my daughter, Jake?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was."

"It's okay, Dad. I did something bad to him earlier and I owe him an apology." She swallowed the guilt that sat like a golf ball in her throat. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Jake."

Laurent's eyes lit up as he turned to Jacob. "What did she do?"

"She ripped off my arms and legs to get away from me and ran to the Cullens."

The gasps from James and Laurent left her chewing her lip and wanting to burrow into a hole in the ground.

"Yet she managed to bring back the mindreader," Victoria said, though Bella knew perfectly well that the redhead wasn't as impressed as she was forcing herself to sound.

"Better than nothing for sure," Laurent said. "Especially since Charlie here seems to mirror their talents."

"We wanted Alice," James said, his tone bitter.

"Why?" Charlie asked. "Aren't there enough of us now?"

"When you were on the police force, did you ever feel like there were enough of you? Especially when there was a really big threat?" Victoria asked.

"Most of the time there were enough, but when we needed more help, we could call on the other departments."

"The vampire population doesn't quite work the same way, Chief," James said.

"Then why doesn't Master Aro send us some reinforcements?"

"Because..." Victoria said, momentarily fumbling for an answer, "they're very busy, and as his elite guard, he's already entrusted us to take care of things on our own."

Bella snorted softly, but then lowered her eyes as she realized the focus was on her.

"Bella? Do you have something you want to say?" Victoria said.

When Bella lifted her gaze, she found Victoria with one eyebrow raised - a look of warning to belie the sweetness in her tone. "No," Bella said. She didn't dare speak against them with Edward away. As it stood, it seemed unlikely that her dad would believe her anyway.

"With your apology, I trust that there won't be a repeat of your behavior in the future," Victoria told Bella. She continued, but this time with a slight smile curving her lips, "It just wasn't the same without you, Bella. I'm so happy you're back."

Raindrops sputtered down, dousing their campfire, and the group scattered to various spots canopied by thick branches and leaves overhead.

She scooted her way toward Jake, who was standing with arms folded and leaning against a tree trunk. He turned his face away as she approached. All was definitely not forgiven.

"Hey, I come in peace."

"Yeah right."

"I meant what I said earlier. I really am sorry. I didn't like hurting you."

"No, you just tricked me and then ripped me apart."

She supposed there would be those pesky little trust issues, yet if she had it to do again, she knew she would do no differently.

"Did you get to see your dad? And your house?"

His lips remained in a tight line, and his gaze was fixed to the ground, showing no interest in speaking to her. Could she blame him?

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

His silence seemed to be emphasized by the loud drumming of the rain. She turned to leave and then he finally spoke.

"It was weird."

Bella turned around to face him as he dipped his hands into his pockets.

"My dad and the rest of the tribal council met us in the forest to keep us at a safe distance from humans. It was so...strange seeing him again. He couldn't walk. One of the members had to lift him from the truck into his wheelchair. At first he looked happy to see me, but he wouldn't come near me. It was like, I don't know, like I was an impostor."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jake, but at least your dad doesn't have to worry anymore. And your family knows you're alive...not in the same form but not dead."

"I really feel like they would've preferred it that way."

Ouch. It was hard for Bella to imagine seeing someone as meaningful as your own father and then feeling his rejection instead of happiness at their reunion. "That's awful, Jake. Was it the same for Sue?"

A bemused smile crossed Jacob's lips. "Everybody loves Sue. Vampire or not. I'm sure it's because of how she makes them feel. Her kids begged for Sue to be able to return to visit them as long as she gave some notice of being in the area, and I still can't believe they granted it."

"She's close," Laurent said as though breathing in a fresh breath of air and leaning against a nearby tree. "I feel it."

Sue appeared with Edward a moment later, both smiling, and Bella's eyes drank in the sight of him, though brief, until Charlie departed with him. At that moment, she wished she could tag along with them, convince her father to run as far away from this group as possible. But, as Laurent had told her, Charlie seemed perfectly content.

With a curious smile, Bella looked at Sue. "So, is there an off switch?" she asked.

"Kind of, but it's more like a dimmer. I've been practicing turning it down. It's weird because if I don't, it's like forcing everybody to be happy," Sue said. "When I focus more, I can also amplify the feelings. But, if I'm feeling angry or sad or even threatened, the happiness sort of takes over and gets projected outward beyond my control."

"So that's how you were able to stop the wolves," Bella concluded, amazed. Sue just sort of shrugged her shoulders. "Did you just wake up being able to do that?"

"I didn't know I was able to do that," Sue said. "I used to think that Laurent and James were the most pleasant, happiest vampires in existence, but I didn't learn until we were separated that Laurent could express anything other than peace or joy. The same with James. That was when they realized that it was something I was unconsciously projecting. Tell me about your talent, Bella."

"There's nothing to tell," Bella said. "I haven't discovered that I even have a talent."

"Is there something you do that someone can't?"

"No. Nothing like that. I seem to be perfectly normal, except that Edward can't read my mind," she said but then paused, drawing her brows together as she worked to make a connection. "And, for some reason, whatever happiness or peace that you project doesn't seem to phase me either."

She looked impressed. "That has to mean something. Maybe you're unconsciously blocking it?"

"Blocking? Like that I have the ability to selectively block?"

Laurent, who'd been silently sitting and listening, rose and joined their conversation. "Of course!" His eyes lit up. "I believe the term would be a shield," he said, his voice becoming more excited. "But we can't really confirm it without testing it with someone else's power. And I hadn't realized before that Edward couldn't read your mind." He smiled then. "A shield! I knew Bella had a special talent."

"So, if that's true, wouldn't I be able to block the Cullen's clairvoyance and empathic talents?"

"Maybe your "shield" doesn't work that way. Maybe it works only against some powers. Can't say for sure yet, but it's a shield nonetheless. See?" Laurent said, smiling with white teeth shining. "I'm never wrong." He walked away from them as Charlie and Edward appeared within sight.

"Charlie? Come join us," Laurent said.

"You want me to try to read Bella's mind," Charlie stated, standing next to Edward. He stood before Bella, Edward at his side, but only shook his head. "Right now I can read everyone's," he said, glancing from Laurent, to Edward, to Jacob, and then finally to Sue, pausing as his focus settled on her. Both of his eyebrows shot up in response. Bella glanced over to Sue to see the older woman's eyes widen and then she quickly tucked her chin under. Curious, Bella's gaze darted from Sue to Charlie to determine what this silent exchange was all about until Charlie spoke again, this time, trying to hold back a smile and focusing on his daughter. "That is, everyone but Bella's."

"Now, stand next to Sue."

A smirk was already resting on his lips as he moved to join Sue at her side, both now with identical grins that spread across their faces. Though, Bella noted how Sue's fingers were knotted together and her gaze seemed to bounce in every direction.

"I definitely feel it," Charlie said, hands tucked inside his pockets and rocking on his heels.

Laurent, Jacob, and Edward were all smiling, nodding in agreement, and Bella recognized again how powerful Sue's ability was.

"And Bella?" Laurent said. "Now, let's see, if your dad is able to mimic Sue, I wonder if it will be projected at you times two. Still nothing?"

"Nope."

"Let's try something else," Laurent said and looked at Charlie. "Go stand next to Bella."

With a slight nod of apology to Sue, Charlie moved to Bella's side, and Laurent waited a moment, gauging their expressions.

"Can you read Charlie's mind?" Laurent asked Edward.

"No."

"Sue, now focus on Charlie," Laurent said, directing her talent toward Charlie and Bella.

She closed her eyes and cleared her throat, as though she was summoning every last bit of concentration and then opened her eyes and focused on Charlie.

"Charlie? Anything?"

He stood as before, looking like he was trying to keep a straight face. "Nothing."

"Fascinating."

"Where'd Victoria and James go?" Charlie asked, glancing around behind him.

"They went to get some dinner for Jacob," Laurent told him.

Oh, it sounded so civilized, Bella thought. A corpse for dinner.

Jacob joined Edward, Bella, and Laurent on nearby logs and stumps that formed a sort of semi-circle. Charlie gestured for Sue to take the last open space, which she did with a smile.

Eyeing their joined hands with a grimace, Charlie approached Bella and Edward, making a parting motion with his own. "Make room for Dad," he said.

Edward and Bella scooted apart, leaving an open space for Charlie as he took a seat between them.

For a moment, only the hooting of some night owls was heard from a distance, then Charlie frowned and turned to Edward.

"Enough already. You're in love with Bella. I get it. Geez," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Bella's mouth fell agape as she looked from her dad to Edward, and Edward only shrugged his shoulders. Could this be true? Her dad wouldn't make it up, and judging the expression on Edward's face, he wasn't denying it, even if he was uncomfortable with everybody being aware of what he was thinking.

Only a moment had passed, but Charlie was far from finished, pinching the bridge of his nose in a very Edward-like fashion. Charlie turned toward Laurent. "If you don't like it, then do something about it," he told him.

Laurent looked away. Bella guessed that Laurent was uncomfortable with her dad's assertion...and that Charlie was right.

The chief's expression turned somber as he faced Sue. "I'm so sorry that you lost Harry. He was my best friend, and I miss him, too." He covered his ears then and turned to Jacob. "And you," he said, pointing,"You need to think about something else. ANYTHING else. NOW."

"Sorry, Charlie," Jacob said, looking a little embarrassed.

In a huff, Charlie grumbled, moving immediately to the left of Bella, at which he gave an audible sigh.

"Ahhhh, peace and quiet...finally. Thank you, Bells, for being a shield." A smile of contentment washed over his features and then with a playful glint, he looked to Edward. "Jealous?"

Edward smiled in return. "Extremely."

"How do you keep from reacting to _everything_ you hear?" Charlie asked him.

"Decades of practice."

Laurent's brows knit together as if in speculation. "Hmmmm. I wonder if it's possible for you to project your shield, Bella, outside of yourself."

"How do I do that?"

"Some have sort of a haze or glow they can project."

"That's right," Sue said. "There's a faint light blue haze from my peripheral vision, and when I focus it becomes brighter."

"And with me," Laurent said, "anytime I see a yellow aura around a human, I know they are talented. The stronger the talent, the darker the color."

Excited by the thought of being useful, Bella's eyes focused on the trees ahead, while trying her peripheral vision as Sue suggested. "There is a haze - it's faint, but all this time I didn't know it meant anything."

"Okay, so focus it toward Edward and see if you notice whether the haze stretches or remains the same."

She took a breath and focused on the warm glow of Edward's eyes. He loved her, and she had no doubt she felt the same. How else could all seem right with the world as long as he was near? Maybe if she focused on that powerful feeling, she could project it. For a moment, the haze pushed forward but then snapped back like a rubber band. "I thought it was going to stretch...but then it sort of fell back."

Laurent smiled, triumphant. "I knew it! You'll be able to extend your shield with practice."

Bella lowered her head and sighed, unimpressed. Pushing the haze away from herself had seemed as unlikely as being able lick her own forehead.

"It's a useful talent to have, Bella," Laurent said, obviously misunderstanding her expression. "Being able to prevent an attack is just as good as an offensive talent. Especially having the ability to potentially protect others."

With a dead body flung over his shoulder, James appeared before them, and Victoria's wide eyes were curious as she materialized beside Laurent. James gestured for Jacob to accompany him away from the group, and a moment later both were gone.

"What's a useful talent?" Victoria asked.

"I told you our Bella is talented! She is a shield," he said proudly.

Victoria's burgundy eyes met Bella's. "That would be nice. How does it work?"

"We're not sure yet. We're still experimenting."

"How?"

"Bella is not affected by Sue or..."

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Edward slightly shake his head to Laurent, a motion that had caught Charlie's notice as well. Bella guessed that Edward thought it was not a good idea for Victoria to learn that he couldn't read her mind. Laurent paused for a moment.

"Or?" Victoria prompted.

"But," he amended, seeming to understand what Edward was asking. "She seems to still be affected by others' powers."

She considered this for a moment. "And you, Charlie? Are you able to mimic this shield of hers?"

For a moment, Bella wondered if Charlie would betray their secret.

"Yup. When I sit by Bella, Sue's power doesn't affect me at all."

Phew! Bella thought, now wondering if Charlie was suspicious of Victoria as well.

"Laurent, keep working with her."

* * *

"Do you wanna tell me what that was all about?" Laurent demanded in a whisper, keeping Edward, Bella, and Sue behind as the rest of the group continued ahead.

"You can't read minds. I can. A person with nothing to hide doesn't try as hard as she does to shift her thoughts."

"How do I know you aren't trying to mislead me?"

"Because I know how you really feel about Victoria...and James."

His eyes widened. "Fine. I'll keep your secret...as long as you keep mine."

Edward smiled. "Deal."

Bella and Edward followed the careful line Victoria and James had established, putting a measurable distance between the designated pairs as they made their way north.

The pairs spanned over eight miles, which Victoria insisted was for the safety of the newborns as they traveled in case they were to come across the scent of an unexpected human wandering along their path. For this reason, each newborn was paired with a mature vampire. James led the expedition with Jacob, a mile or so behind, followed by Victoria and Charlie, even further behind still were Edward and Bella with Laurent and Sue completing their caboose.

Edward was smiling as his eyes darted behind them.

"What is it?"

"I just don't feel like the redheaded stepchild so much anymore," Edward said, but then continued when Bella's knit brows conveyed that she didn't understand. "Sue. Victoria doesn't like Sue either."

"How can she not like Sue?" Bella asked incredulously. Even she liked Sue, and Sue's talent didn't affect her.

Edward smiled. "Victoria doesn't like feeling manipulated...or how taken Laurent, James, and Charlie are with Sue."

"I'm surprised that Victoria isn't grilling you to find out how your gift works."

"She's intimidated by me and doesn't trust me. But she does trust Laurent and that he'll find out for her whatever she needs to know."

"Can you hear her thoughts now?" Bella whispered.

"Faintly, but she's become as good as Carlisle at hiding them."

"But, she doesn't know how your gift works," Bella continued in a low voice, hoping to keep the conversation out of the range of vampire hearing.

"She just assumes that every talented vampire uses what the possible maximum potential could be of their gift. She _never_ underestimates its use, and I'm sure that's how she's been able to keep things from Alice. So, she thinks that I can read everybody's mind, and that's how I prefer to keep it."

"Why?"

"Because if she knows that you can shield your thoughts from me then you're going to become her closest friend...or worse- she might use you to try to manipulate me. That's one advantage she lacks. Victoria knows I won't blindly follow her."

"No offense, but isn't that what you're doing now?" Bella asked.

"I wouldn't call it blindly. She knows I'll question her decisions. And, I don't mind at all where she's leading us."

"You know where we're going?" Bella's eyes were wide.

"Yes, we are going to see Katrina, otherwise known as Kate, in Alaska. Kate belongs to a coven in Denali that we happen to consider our extended family," he said with a smile.

"What does she want with Kate?"

"Same as she wanted with Alice and me, and Jasper. To add us to her special little family."

"I guess they've given up on Alice and Jasper?"

"Victoria keeps hoping that Alice will follow but isn't too concerned. James is still pretty upset about not getting Alice. Seems he knew her when she was human."

"What?"

Edward turned to her. "You really had no idea?"

"Of course not. They didn't tell me anything personal. Did James turn her?"

"No. But he wanted her for himself. He was pretty angry when another vampire got to her first and then disappeared with her. James ended up destroying the other vampire, but somehow Alice got away. One thing I don't understand is if he's such a talented tracker why he didn't find her long ago."

"Even James needs a trail. And Alice would've seen him coming, right?"

"Right. So, how did you know to come to find us in Forks?"

"Joshua, who's no longer with us, had some sort of radar-like ability to locate other talented vampires. So I'm guessing before he disappeared that he must've given her a list of where to find others."

"I just don't see how she thinks she can be successful. Mature vampires aren't just going to join them, and they won't believe any of her lies about belonging to the Volturi."

"And that's why they keep creating newborns," Bella said.

Both were quiet for a moment when Bella took Edward's hand. "I'm so sorry, Edward, for dragging you into this...for taking you away from your family."

"I thought they were _our_ family," he said, but she looked down, the guilt clear on her face. He squeezed her hand. "You didn't drag me into anything. I made a decision to come with you and not to put the rest of them in danger. Besides, if I know Alice, she's watching out for us."

"How do you know?"

"Because she just can't learn to mind her own business." He was smiling, but Bella knew that it was just to ease the tension.

She sighed. "I just wish my dad didn't have to be involved. I wonder what he's really thinking."

"He is charmed by Victoria, but every now and then when he sees how she acts with you, with Laurent, and with me, his intuition kicks in; her behavior raises a red flag for him. Believe me, your dad will figure it out for himself. It's better that way."

"Oh, really? I've caught you standing next to him. You're trying to help him hear for himself, aren't you?"

"It can't hurt. Besides, as soon as Victoria sees Charlie standing next to me, she splits us up. She doesn't want to risk losing Charlie's devotion."

They continued on silently, and Edward looked at her.

"Something else bothering you?"

She nodded but then looked away. "For once, I really wish you could read my mind," Bella said.

"Well, the mystery has been solved as to why I can't read your mind, but unless you can remove that shield, you'll just have to tell me what you're thinking.

She smiled and opened her mouth but couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Come on. Just say it," he pressed but when her lips remained closed, he continued.

"Oh, okay. I'll give it a shot," he guessed, "You want to kiss me."

Her mouth fell open. "Is it that obvious?"

Edward laughed. "Actually, that's what I was hoping."

Bella faltered, still unable to meet his eyes. "It's not really the time or place..."

In the blink of an eye, he stood before her, halting her pace with hands on her shoulders. "I don't care."

The image of Edward in the moonlight only ignited her attraction for him. Breathless, she leaned her chin up toward his face. "I don't care either," she murmured.

Their lips met in haste, desperately seeking the warm deliciousness of the other. She melted in his embrace, tightening her arms around the muscles of his back and losing herself in his scent and the myriad of sensations that tingled through her body. This moment in each other's arms was borrowed, she knew. It wasn't enough. When it came to Edward, there would never be enough of touching or holding or kissing him.

She pulled away, recalling what her dad had revealed earlier. "I love you, Edward." Her eyes met that same warmth in his and she felt his hold become tighter.

"You can't imagine what that means to me. I love you, too, more than I thought I could love anyone. I was planning on telling you since the meadow but we got interrupted by Alice...and I've just been waiting for the right moment." His lips fell into a small frown.

She smiled and kissed the frown away. "I guess my dad kind of screwed that up. But it's okay. I like that he knows."

Edward kissed her again, and her head still spun the way it did the first time their lips met. "I like that he knows, too. I really like your dad. I see a lot of you in him."

Edward stiffened and his brows knit together.

"What's wrong?" Bella said.

"Laurent and Sue are catching up to us, so we'd better keep moving."

Hand in hand, they continued in a quick speed, dashing past trees, brush, and ferns, the moist air alive with the chirping sounds of the birds and the scuttling of the woodland creatures. The night sky faded from dark to gray as they made their way through Canada and then traversed the measurable distance into Alaska. With miles to go, she had no idea what to expect once they arrived at their next destination, but as she cast a sidelong glance at Edward, she had the sense that everything would be alright.

Next stop: Denali.

* * *

A/N: More fun stuff to come! Please stay with me, and thanks for your support. I'd love to hear from you!


	16. Denali

A/N: My apologies to all for the extended wait! As I've explained to some of you already, I always work ahead of what I post for continuity, and the chapter I've been working for the past six weeks has been the most difficult/challenging of them all. I'd seriously even considered putting the story on hiatus to get through it, but since my awesome beta Emerald Star73 helped me (and that is an understatement), I'm pressing on even though I'm not quite where I'd like to be with my posting schedule. So, instead of promising every two weeks, I'd rather say I'll post when I can. We're really close now to the end, so don't lose heart. I fully intend to have this story complete and posted by the end of summer.

Oh, and another note: this chapter will sound very Breaking Dawn 2ish, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Previously:

_"Laurent and sue are catching up to us, so we'd better keep moving," Edward told her._

_Hand in hand, they continued in a quick speed, dashing past trees, brush, and ferns, the moist air alive with the chirping sounds of the birds and the scuttling of the woodland creatures. The night sky faded from dark to gray as they made their way through Canada and then traversed the measurable distance into Alaska. With miles to go, she had no idea what to expect once they arrived at their next destination, but as she cast a sidelong glance at Edward, she had the sense that everything would be alright._

_Next stop: Denali_

**16. Denali**

The group caught up to one another, settling behind a snow-capped hillside four miles from the coven's residence.

_The plan?_ Bella scratched into the dirt, not wanting to risk being heard as Laurent, James, and Victoria spoke among themselves in hushed tones.

Edward gave a slight shake of his head, scratching the words "no plan" beneath it.

Bella's eyes widened and she shrugged her shoulders.

_Get Kate how?_ she added.

A chill ran across her body just then at the idea of Victoria using Edward as part of her scheme to obtain a future member. Victoria was known for having others do her dirty work for her just like she'd used Bella to try to retrieve Alice and Charlie to retrieve Bella.

Edward brushed his palm across their words and started over.

_She doesn't know I know them. _

He placed his index finger vertically over his lips.

Erasing his words, Bella nodded and then promptly added her own.

_Love you._

He gazed into her eyes, and Bella thought she would drown in the adoration she found there in those golden depths until their tender moment was interrupted by the redhead's unwelcome voice.

"You," she called out, pointing to Edward. "Mindreader, come here."

_Uh oh_, Bella thought, unable to stand the idea of Edward as another puppet in her scheme.

He approached the redhead, his tone noticeably trying to contain his impatience and pointed to himself, "My _name_ is Edward."

"Whatever. Do you hear them?"

"Yes," he said.

"How many are there?"

"Three," Edward said.

A single brow arched high on her forehead. "There are supposed to be five."

"I only hear three. Maybe two of them are hunting...or out of town."

She looked at him for a long moment, weighing the information, or deciding perhaps whether she could trust it. "Males or females?"

"Females - all of them, but two of them are outside the house."

"Where's Katrina?"

"I can't pick out which one she is from their thoughts. My gift doesn't work that way. She would have to be thinking about her name."

Bella wondered if that was really true or if he was making it up to protect the fact that he was already associated with the Denali coven.

Victoria grunted. "Fine."

"So, maybe we could send Sue and Charlie. Charlie will mimic Sue's talent and Katrina will be so drawn to it that she will want to follow?" James suggested.

"They're too inexperienced," Victoria said.

Bella's palm pressed to her heart with relief at Victoria's dismissal. Her father on any kind of mission for Victoria was unthinkable.

At this, Sue shrugged her shoulders, and it was clear that she had no idea what was going on.

"What are we talking about?" Charlie asked with narrowed eyes and hands in pockets as he stepped forward. "Kidnapping?"

For the barest fraction of a second, an incredulous stare flashed across her face but was quickly replaced by a smile. "Absolutely not, Chief. An invitation is all."

"Well, if we're inviting her to join us, then why don't we just go knock on the door?"

"It's just not as simple as that. As I've told you before, we're not the most popular among our kind. And even though they should, people don't always do what's best.

If they did, humans wouldn't need police, and vampires wouldn't need the Volturi." She had the audacity to place her hand on her chest when she said the last word.

Bella looked to Edward and rolled her eyes.

"Besides, Katrina has an offensive gift that right now she's probably not even using, " James rationalized. "We could put it to so much better use." He turned to Laurent. "Take Bella and head east to see if you can pick up a trail of which way the other two went. Jacob and I will head west. We'll meet back up before sunset."

"I should go with them," Edward said.

"Oh no you don't. I need you here."

"And what are we going to do?" Sue asked, gesturing to herself and Charlie.

"We..." Victoria said, moving between Edward and Charlie away from Sue, "are going to wait for them to arrive."

"Alright. Let's go, Bella," Laurent said, and Bella followed, looking to Edward with a pout as the distance grew further from the group. She took some consolation in the fact that Edward had been as disturbed by her going as she felt in leaving. Though, she was grateful that if she had to be paired with anyone besides Edward or Charlie that at least it was with Laurent.

As the two scouted the miles of green landscape, Bella was taken by its beauty. The nearby lakes were crystal clear blue, and she wondered if Charlie was contemplating the infinite possibilities of fishing. The two stayed clear of the national park to avoid encountering tourists, and from a distance the Alaskan wildlife scurried about. It was when Bella spied a lone caribou grazing in a lush field that she called to Laurent and pointed from behind the thick trunk of a fir. She'd only ever seen the animal in pictures.

"Beautiful," he said with a smile. "I'd never thought too much of Alaska before, but I can tell you it's one of the most breathtaking places I've seen."

Just then, they noted the caribou was no longer standing in place but hadn't had time to run away. Laurent and Bella watched, mouths agape, as they found the animal was now pinned beneath the lithe figure of a blonde, whose pale skin matched their own as she drank from the majestic creature.

"Breathtaking indeed. Stay here," Laurent whispered, the expression of awe plain on his face.

Bella watched as Laurent approached the blonde, who glanced toward him with a raised brow as she released the neck of the drained caribou. Clinging to the bark, Bella tried to keep herself hidden.

"Hello there," Laurent said, and Bella could tell he was using his most charming voice.

"That was impressive."

The blonde smiled. "Thank you. If you're thirsty, I'm sure we can find you one."

"You're very kind, but tell me, are you Katrina?"

"I'm Irina."

He held out his hand. "Pleased to meet such an enchanting soul."

Irina giggled, and Bella shook her head, still shielded by the tree.

"I'm Laurent."

"Kate's at home right now. Maybe I can help you with whatever it is you're looking for, Laurent?" she asked, her tone dripping with seduction.

Bella watched as Irina's eyes raked over him hungrily as though she hadn't seen a man in a very, very long time...a flirtation which she could see that Laurent appreciated immensely.

"I would like that very much," he said, smiling as the voluptuous blonde whispered something in his ear. "Very much." He shot a glance at Bella, mouthing the word "stay" to her, and in a flash, the two shot into a wooded area and Bella could no longer see them.

Grumbling to herself, she wondered what Victoria would make of this. She was sure that neither James nor Victoria would appreciate this little detour Laurent had taken.

She estimated after the first hour that maybe he had plans of his own and hadn't intended to return. Given the information that Kate was home, wouldn't it be worse for Bella to sit there and wait, keeping the whole coven there longer than needed? Or was Laurent trying to gain the blonde's trust in his own way? She had no way of knowing and missed Edward nearby to read others' intentions and Alice for her insight. To pass the time, she focused on the fuzzy haze she'd only recently learned of and concentrated on pushing it outward. After a few failed attempts, she spied Laurent and Irina returning from the direction they'd come.

"Bella, I would love for you to meet the lovely Irina," Laurent said, his smile from ear to ear.

Irina was quick to extend her hand, smiling like a satisfied cat, and the way their scents mingled together, Bella could see why. "A pleasure to meet you, Bella. Laurent tells me that your family has come a long way."

Family? Bella was taken by how sweetly this female was greeting her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too. And we have come a long way."

"And not a moment too soon," she said. "We get deathly bored up here." Irina turned to Laurent and took his hand in hers like an excited child. "Let's go find Kate and tell her."

Bella's eyes opened wide. Laurent gave a signal to Bella to keep quiet, though she was curious what it was that they were going to tell Kate. A few miles south from where they'd left Victoria, Laurent directed her to return to them and that he and Irina would join them soon.

"What is going on?" Victoria screeched when Bella informed her.

"He didn't tell me."

Frustrated, Victoria looked to Edward to fill in the blanks. It was obvious that he was listening but had remained silent. Bella heard the rustle of the trees and then the distinctive sound of a door closing somewhere in the back of the house.

"Mindreader. Edward. What is going on?"

"Apparently, Laurent has convinced them to join us."

"Them?"

"Yes."

"We only want Katrina."

"Sounds like a package deal," Edward said.

"Ugh!" she said. "What about the third one?"

"The third one is not around, and these two are in a hurry to leave."

A moment later, the front door to their large two story cabin opened. Laurent emerged first, followed by Irina and another striking blonde, who then proceeded to make a beeline toward them. The group was face to face with Laurent, Irina, and the famed Katrina, whose eye color was similar to Edward's and Irina's. She wondered if Victoria would pick up on this similarity. Katrina brushed a lock of her long straight hair away from her eye.

"I was so flattered that you wanted my help," Kate said in a voice that was as smooth as silk. Bella detected the hint of an accent - Russian? Definitely European.

Burning with envy, Bella watched the eye contact passing from Edward to the two sisters that although bore no resemblance were both very beautiful. She couldn't help but feel very ordinary compared to the grace and charm of the two new additions. They greeted Edward as they did everyone else, never giving away their familiarity with him, and with the way Kate was fawning all over Jacob, and Irina was attached to Laurent, Bella guessed that Victoria didn't dare send either away to fetch James, who had picked up a scent of two vampires in the opposite direction and sent Jacob back to report.

Now, Bella and Edward set off in the northwest direction that Jacob had indicated and when they were out of earshot, Bella finally spoke.

"That was easy."

"Thanks to Alice and Esme. Alice called Kate and told her that we were coming and that Kate needed to play along. Esme begged her to do as Alice asked. See? I told you that Alice was watching out for us," he said with a smile. "And Irina wasn't going to go originally but she is, as you can see, taken with Laurent...which Victoria is not happy about."

"Why? Irina would be one extra person."

"As far as she's concerned, she'll just be a distraction for Laurent."

"What about the other members of their coven?"

"Alice told them it would be better this way for them to split up so there'd be less chance of a conflict. Tanya hadn't agreed to letting Kate go initially, but Kate insisted that she could take care of herself. Alice saw that if Tanya had been at the house and saw all of us in person, she would not have let Kate go."

"Did Alice see anything else?"

"I didn't hear anything else about it, but I'll be listening."

After locating James, they returned back to their newly enlarged coven, and Bella couldn't tell if it was Sue's influence or if it was just the bubbly presence of the two blondes that had brought such a jovial mood to the entire group. Kate demonstrated the power of her electric shock ability to her first volunteer- James.

Confident, Kate simply extended her right finger to his open palm. With a grimace, he lost his footing, and Kate pulled her hand back. "Anybody else?"

"Bella?" Victoria asked. "Let's see if your shield works on our Kate."

Our Kate. So quickly she was trying to make them seem a unit.

Bella furrowed her brows and Edward and Charlie interjected. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Victoria shot wide burgundy eyes at Charlie. "We'll never know what Bella can and can't do if we don't test her."

"Fine," Bella said, rising and then approached Kate. Whether she liked it or not, what Victoria said was true. Bella closed her eyes as Kate reached out and grabbed her wrist. To everyone's surprise, Bella didn't flinch.

"A shield? I'm impressed," Kate said, still holding her wrist. "I've never seen anyone be able to withstand that while still standing on two feet."

"Now let her go!" shouted Edward but was quickly shushed by Victoria.

Bella opened her eyes and glanced around at the nervous expressions surrounding her. "Did you do it already?"

Laughter overcame the group as Kate released her hand. "Full blast."

Victoria turned to Charlie. "I suppose it's your turn."

Charlie took Bella's place, and Kate eyed him. "You're the mimic. How does that work?"

"I mimic other's talents."

Edward spoke up, his voice a warning, "When he stands next to me, he can read _my_ mind as well as everyone else's."

Kate's hands curled into fists and then straightened, and she pushed the scowl from her face. "Well, here goes nothing," she said, extending her finger to Charlie's, and at that, both of their bodies shivered and recoiled from the contact with a gasp.

Her mouth dropped open, and her hand shook as though trying to drive away the sensation. "A taste of my own medicine," she said, backing away from Charlie. "That was on low."

"Low?" Charlie's eyes were wide as he held his own hand close to his chest.

"Again," Victoria said, "But now with Bella standing closer to Charlie."

With a frown, Charlie's arms remained crossed on his stomach as he looked at Victoria. "Really?"

Helpless, Bella hoped that this would work as she stood next to Charlie while Kate remained an arm's length from him.

"Shield, please work," Bella uttered, linking her arm through his as her father's finger reached out hesitantly toward Kate.

"It's gonna be okay," Charlie said, although the expression on his face still showed his apprehension. "One, two, three," he counted and then made contact with the blonde's fingertip.

Charlie and Bella looked at each other with a smile, and Charlie embraced her.

"Now, Bella go sit down. Charlie, stand next to Kate to mimic her. Two volunteers?" Victoria said, the excitement in her voice growing.

"How about Jacob?" James offered.

"It might trigger my change," Jacob said quickly.

"He's right, and then things could get ugly. Someone else. Laurent," she said, scanning the others faces. "And Edward."

Edward. No!

Reluctantly, Laurent rose and stood across from Kate. Edward took his place across from Charlie while Charlie stood closer to Kate. Bella watched in horror, her teeth biting down hard on her bottom lip.

"On the count of three," Laurent said, and the tension was heavy around the group. "One, two, three."

Charlie and Kate each touched a finger to Laurent and Edward, causing Laurent and Edward's bodies to convulse as their cries of pain filled the air.

"Stop!" Irina called out to her sister, obviously already protective of her new lover.

"Please!" Bella begged as she sprung to her feet, tormented by the tortured expression on Edward's beautiful face.

Charlie immediately withdrew, but Victoria just raised her palm to direct Kate to pause, at which she pulled her hand back.

"Charlie and Laurent sit down. This would be as good a time as any, Bella," Victoria said. "Laurent here says you'll be able to extend your shield."

"I don't know how," she said frantically. "I haven't been able to stretch it outside of myself," Bella said.

Victoria smiled, and Bella just knew that she was enjoying this. "You know what they say: practice makes perfect."

Edward appeared as though he was still trying to recover from the last current Kate delivered, and Bella shook her head. "Give me more time. Please."

"We don't have a lot of time, Bella. Our friend in Egypt is expecting us."

Edward closed his eyes, and Bella knew they had no choice. She stood closer to Edward, hoping the proximity would help and willed the haze outside of herself, but when Kate touched Edward's hand, the sound of his anguish only made it more difficult for her to concentrate. Her brows scrunched together. "I'm sorry. I need more practice. Please."

"Focus, Bella," Victoria said and then looked at Kate. "Full power."

Edward's eyes widened, and panicked, Bella shut her eyes tight, forcing the sight of his kneeling, convulsing figure out of her mind. The haze lingered around her, glowing into a darker red with his harrowing cries until her shield snapped back as before. Moving her body between hers and Edwards, she quickly broke off the connection between Kate and Edward.

"It's not working," Bella said roughly, ready to grab hold of Kate's finger and aim it at the redhead like a pistol.

"It has to," Victoria insisted.

"Sometimes, abilities can take years to develop," Laurent said. "You know that."

"Time is something we don't have," Victoria said, gritting her teeth.

Laurent rose to separate Kate from Edward and Bella. "Enough for now." Kate took a seat beside her sister.

It was the first time she'd witnessed Laurent stand up to Victoria, and Bella was so happy she could hug him.

"Bella can practice as we run," Laurent said, affirming his words with Bella with a nod.

Victoria began to shake her head, but this time James, who'd only been a quiet spectator, spoke up. "Vicky, Laurent's right. Let's stop wasting time here."

"You're right," she said. "Our dear Benjamin is waiting."

* * *

A/N: Oh, there is no end to Victoria's treachery. Hang in there with me, please! Like I mentioned before, we are close to the end and there's still more fun stuff to come. Any predictions? Now, I can't promise when the next update will be, but I will send teasers out to my reviewers, as always! Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you!


	17. Shhh

_Previously:_

_Laurent rose to separate Kate from Edward and Bella. "Enough for now." Kate took a seat beside her sister._

_It was the first time she'd witnessed Laurent stand up to Victoria, and Bella was so happy she could hug him._

_"Bella can practice as we run," Laurent said, affirming his words with Bella with a nod._

_Victoria began to shake her head, but this time James, who'd only been a quiet spectator, spoke up._

_"Vicky, Laurent's right. Let's stop wasting our time here."_

_"You're right," she said. "Our dear Benjamin is waiting."_

**17. Shhh**

In pairs again, they headed west, this time with the sisters behind Edward and Bella. For the moment, she'd given up the constant effort of trying to push her shield outside herself. Drained emotionally, she glanced over at Edward, impressed by how dazzling his gaze was as he caught her eye. The moon was a sliver of yellow in the sky, somehow less luminous than the countless stars that lit the night, yet still a romantic backdrop despite their situation.

"Do you think Benjamin will agree to come with us as easily as Kate?" Bella asked in a low voice.

Edward smiled. "I'm sure only Alice would know that."

"I miss Alice," Bella sighed.

"Me too."

With Edward at her side and Charlie only miles away, it was easier to stay positive, but the fear of the unknown tended to have a weight heavier than life itself. True, they were immortal and indestructible to humans, but Bella knew that Victoria wasn't assembling this talented army for her own amusement. Power had a way of leading to greed and destruction. And if there was one thing that plagued Bella now, it was the immediate danger to the ones she loved most.

"Do you really think we're going to make it out of this alive?" Bella asked.

Edward halted her pace and set a hand on her cheek. "We will," he said, applying a kiss to her forehead and snaking his arms around her waist. "I won't let anything happen to you, Bella. I would die first."

His lips on her skin were nothing less than heaven, yet her gaze fell to the ground. "That's what I'm afraid of. Losing you or my dad."

"Listen to me," he said. "Victoria isn't as confident as she would have us believe. And I think your dad is a lot stronger than you give him credit for. I have a tremendous amount of respect for him."

Bella smiled. "After all this?"

"Because of all this," Edward said, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear.

This question had been nagging at her, and she'd not had the courage to bring it up before. "What will happen if we get away? If we're free to be on our own again?"

Edward pressed a finger softly to her lips and the tender look on his face was replaced by one of alarm. "Uh oh," he said to Bella, but before he could respond to Bella's questioning look, Victoria appeared with Jacob by her side, eyeing Edward with a glare.

"Is it true?" Victoria asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

Victoria's scowling expression only deepened as she ignored Bella, fixating on Edward with an air of intimidation. "That you can't hear Bella's thoughts?"

"It's my fault," Bella said. "I asked him to keep it a secret."

Through clenched teeth, Victoria told Bella and Edward to follow behind her and Jacob. They quickly made their way past the sisters, who gave them curious glances, and then finally reached Laurent and Sue.

"You lied!" The violent crack of Victoria's open hand against Laurent's cheek drew gasps from Sue and Bella, but Jacob's eyes turned downward as the rest of the group caught up.

Laurent flinched backward, his hand covering his cheek. "What?"

"You didn't say anything about the mindreader not being able to read _Bella's_ mind! You know you're not supposed to keep things from me!"

"It wasn't important."

"You moron, of course it's important. She's a shield, and we need to know how her gift works...who it works on and who it doesn't! Oh, and Jacob, say again what you told me about Sue."

"I didn't know it was a secret," Jacob said quickly, darting his gaze apologetically at Laurent and then at Victoria.

Victoria's nostrils flared as she worked to contain her patience. "Say it again."

The sisters were now looking from Victoria to Jacob, and Bella noted how Irina had taken her place at Laurent's side, frowning at the exchange.

"Just that Sue's talent only works when she's facing the people she's targeting...and more so when she makes direct eye contact...but..."

With one hand halting Jacob, Victoria continued to glower at Laurent, obviously ignoring Irina's presence as the blonde stepped slightly forward as though to guard him from any future attacks.

"No harm done," Irina insisted, lending a soothing stroke to the spot where the redhead's palm had struck.

Victoria shot a glare toward them. "From now on Sue's with Edward, Bella's with me, and Jacob, you're with Laurent."

Bella swore under her breath. Edward had been right, and now she'd have to be separated from him until they reached their next destination... stuck at Victoria's side. This was her punishment. Without Edward's insight, she had no idea what Victoria was thinking or planning. And she imagined that Laurent wasn't too pleased either about being insulted in front of his new girlfriend.

Nevertheless, it was settled, and they moved forward a few more miles when an unmistakable giggle coming from one of the blondes drew their attention.

"Come on!" It sounded like Kate.

"No." That was definitely Jacob.

"Please," Kate said.

Bella and Victoria looked at each other, puzzled.

"What in the world? Apparently, they can't follow simple instructions," Victoria muttered. "Jake is supposed to be with Laurent." Bella stopped, expecting Victoria to turn back and reprimand them. "Doesn't matter," she said, gesturing Bella forward. "We just need to keep moving."

"I want to see!" Kate's voice rang out.

"I said no," Jake told her. "It's too dangerous...and I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you afraid that the big, bad wolf is really gonna hurt me?" Kate teased. "I'll have you on the ground before you can..."

"Forget it," he said.

When Bella didn't hear their voices again, she assumed that Kate let it go. But she was wrong.

"No way!" Kate squealed.

"What the hell?" Victoria said, halting Bella. "James," she said, calling out to James and Charlie a few miles ahead. "We need to stop a minute."

When Bella and Victoria met up with Kate, Jacob was not beside her. In his place was Sue.

Victoria looked from Sue to Kate. "Where's Jacob?"

The rest of the group circled around them, including Sue and Edward. The Sue standing before them smiled as the two Sues faced off. The Sue that had just arrived just stared with wide eyes.

"Here I am," said the one closest to Kate, waving her hand at Victoria.

Before their eyes, Sue's long hair pulled inward, slightly shortening in length while her forehead, as well as her nose, cheeks, and jawline widened. Her eyebrows thickened, and the shape of her eyes narrowed back into the shape of Jacob's almost quicker than could be processed.

"What just happened?" Victoria demanded with eyes wide as a collective gasp rang from the other eight.

"I had no idea I could do that," Jake said with a grin.

"How did you do that?" Charlie asked.

Jake pointed to Kate. "She zapped me because she wanted to see what I looked like in wolf form, and in order to keep my thoughts from becoming violent as I phased, I thought of Sue. The jolt must've been the trigger."

"A shapeshifter," Edward concluded. "Like other Quileutes, he had the potential to change into a wolf as a human...and his transformation to a vampire must have enhanced that ability."

"Of course," Laurent said.

James circled Jacob, cocking his head to the side as though he was more circus freak than shapeshifter. "Can you take anyone else's form?"

"I haven't tried before, but here goes..." He closed his eyes and took a breath. Before their eyes, his figure began to change; Jacob's frame seemed to shrink, his dark skin lightened, and his nose and lips thinned and were markedly female, resembling Bella. The brows were still thick and his forehead remained wide for a moment until he opened his eyes and his features shifted back into his own.

"What happened?" James asked.

Jacob shook his head. "I lost concentration," he said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay," Laurent said. "It's a lot of pressure with us watching."

"Try again," Victoria said.

Two more times, they all watched in awe as Jacob's height decreased, and the upper and lower half of his face seemed at war with one another. His eyes, forehead, and nose seemed determined to remain Jacob's until a perfect half circle of trimmed facial hair appeared above a thinner set of lips, and then the rest of him followed suit.

"Whoa!"

"I'll be damned," Charlie said, and Bella's mouth gaped at the replica of her father.

Jacob smiled, proud. "See?"

"He even sounds like you," Bella said as Charlie looked at him in awe.

"Not nearly as handsome," Charlie joked.

His figure then switched back into his own. "It's easy now that I know how to channel my thoughts. Watch this," Jacob said, his tone more confident. The actual shifting in the features was no longer discernible; a fraction of a second later, the figure that was Charlie was now slightly taller with wider shoulders and had that beautiful face that Bella loved along with that mane of tousled hair.

Bella looked from Edward's twin to the Edward now standing behind her. "Amazing. I don't think I could tell you apart," she said.

"Well, I hope so," Edward whispered in her ear.

Victoria cut in. "Never mind that. Can you read minds now?"

The replica of Edward shook his head. "No, I can't. I think it's just my body that changes. It's weird. I still feel like myself, but in a different form."

"You're really weirding me out as Edward, Jake," Bella said with a smile. "Change back."

To tease her, this time he successfully phased into Bella's form, but with tongue sticking out at her, and the blondes begged for him to assume their features next.

"Alright," Victoria said sharply. "Enough fun for now. We need to make it to the ocean before daybreak. Let's get back on track."

The plan was to meet at a designated checkpoint just over a hillside near the town of Bethel, and as though there'd been no distance at all, each pair caught up to meet James, Charlie, Bella, and Victoria...all except for Laurent and Irina.

"Where is Laurent?" Victoria demanded to Jacob and Kate.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I thought they were still following us."

She turned to Kate. "Where's your sister?" she demanded with a harsh tone.

Kate was not intimidated as she returned Victoria's glare, one hand on her hip. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that we were following along like Jacob said, and we didn't hear anything unusual." She looked to Jacob and he confirmed with a nod. "We had no idea they separated from us."

"You've been planning this, haven't you?" Victoria hissed, getting right in the blonde's face.

Kate held up an index finger threateningly, causing the redhead to take a step back. "Planning what? For my sister to disappear? Hardly."

Bella looked to Edward for explanation, but he kept his features smooth.

Victoria eyed each member in the group, pausing at Edward. "Do you know anything about this?"

"I haven't been able to hear Laurent since our last stop."

"Here I am."

Every head turned to see Laurent standing by himself at the end of the group.

"Laurent!" Victoria said, but before she could continue, he spoke.

"Just kidding," he said, the features returning back to Jacob's familiar form. Jacob laughed, and Victoria's eyes looked like they would bulge out of her head.

"Not funny!" she said. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Grow up!" And then she stormed off.

Jacob's smirk held tight to his lips as Charlie approached him.

"I thought it was funny," Charlie said, and the two shared a chuckle. Bella's hand covered her mouth to mask her own smile.

"Now what do we do?" Victoria asked James.

James faltered for a moment, but Victoria quickly barked out an order.

"Go find them!"

Hands on hips, James heaved a sigh.

"Take Charlie with you," she said.

James shook his head. "Better on my own."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that her dad didn't have to separated from them.

"Okay, we'll be here until you get back."

Settled into a wooded area, Victoria sighed and placed her backpack on a rock. She began making her way up a tree, muttering how they should've left Irina behind as the rest of the group sat around. It was less than fifteen minutes later that James reappeared, and he followed Bella's gaze upward as she pointed to the highest branches of the tree.

"Vicky," he said, and in the blink of an eye, Victoria dropped down onto her two feet like a panther.

"Where's Laurent?" she demanded, her eyes flashing around the group in search of him. "Why did you come back without him?"

He leaned in closer to her and lowered his voice, though Bella knew everyone could still hear.

"Laurent's having...a moment...with Irina."

Victoria's eyes widened and she scrunched up her features. "What?! He needs to get his a-..."

James interrupted her. "Listen, Laurent's been with us for over twenty years, always loyal to us. Just let him have this." He took a lock of curly red hair and wound it around his index finger. "Don't you remember when we first met? He'll catch up soon."

Aghast, she looked at James but then rolled her eyes, pulling away from him. "Where is Jacob?" she asked suspiciously.

Jacob appeared from behind James, raising his hand, expression bored. "Here."

Her features relaxed as she darted her gaze from James back to Jacob. "Fine. We're about fifty miles from the ocean. He'd BETTER be there when we get there."

"He will," James said, taking her hand in his and setting his lips to her knuckles.

Bella turned her head in disgust at the sight. She'd witnessed quite enough of these exchanges between the two.

"Now, you lead the way," James said, slapping her on the behind as she shot a glare back at him but then grumbled her acceptance.

Victoria gestured to Bella as they headed the line, and Bella did as she was told, but something was definitely not right. The redhead's attention was on the map in her hands as Bella peered backward just as James and Jacob paused to allow the appropriate distance before moving forward.

But as Bella's intuition had been telling her, things weren't as they appeared. The figures of James and Jacob transformed simultaneously into the bodies of Jacob and Charlie. If her recall hadn't been perfect, she would've doubted what she'd seen. A moment later, as though nothing had happened, Jacob shape-shifted back into the form of James, and Charlie into the form of Jacob.

And in perfect sync, both raised an index finger to their lips.

* * *

A/N: So, will the real James please stand up? Our boys with their new shapeshifting abilities are so sneaky - we just never know what they'll do next. I must express my gratitude, of course, to my beta Emerald Star73 first for suggesting it way back when I wasn't receptive to the idea, and also to ElspethGordie who mentioned it in a review! Thanks to you all for hanging in there with me. Please stay with me and reviewers will get teasers for the next one. I hope to hear from you! ")


	18. Trouble

A/N: Thanks to you all for your patience. Just a warning to those who weren't warned in their review replies: this chapter ends with a cliffy. Due to the complexity of the next chapter, I'm going to try to have it ready for next week. (as opposed to three weeks from now) Oh, and one more thing: this chapter has been written (3rd person) multiple points of view as to give perspectives outside of what Bella sees. The following chapter will also be presented in a different point of view, but I'm not gonna tell you whose. :) Hope you enjoy!

_Previously:_

_Victoria gestured to Bella as they headed the line, and Bella did as she was told, but something was definitely not right. The redhead's attention was on the map in her hands as Bella peered backward just as James and Jacob paused to allow the appropriate distance before moving forward. _

_But as Bella's intuition had been telling her, things weren't as they appeared. The figures of James and Jacob transformed simultaneously into the bodies of Jacob and Charlie. If her recall hadn't been perfect, she would've doubted what she'd seen. A moment later, as though nothing had happened, Jacob shape-shifted back into the form of James, and Charlie into the form of Jacob._

_And in perfect sync, both raised an index finger to their lips._

* * *

**18. Trouble**

Alice's brows were knit together. On the sofa, Esme held tight to Alice's hand at one side and Jasper to the other. Every member sat in the family room, waiting. Emmett's fists were curled tight, like a soldier waiting to be called into action. Rosalie was at his side, a hint of a crease on her forehead. Two days had passed since Edward left to join Bella and Charlie. Letting Bella go had been like saying goodbye to one of their own. But Edward's departure from their tight little family had left a gaping hole - like a house whose roof had been swept away in a storm, or a landscape that had been drained of its color. Their initial conversation with Tanya had brought a measure of comfort, their cooperation born from years of friendship, and they'd done all they could do, according to the outcomes Alice had seen...now, all there was to do was wait.

Tanya had called to vent, now angry that Irina had decided to join them as well. Alice had not foreseen Irina finding her mate but advised Tanya that it would work out for the best - and that there was safety in their numbers; four of them, after all, were against Victoria, and Charlie would most likely be swayed, depending on the circumstances.

However, when Alice sat straight up and froze in position with her stare far past the walls, Esme cried out.

"What is it, Alice?"

Jasper worked to calm the flow of heavy anxiety in the room, also waiting for Alice's words to translate the images in her mind.

"The Volturi," Alice said, her eyes widening. "They're coming for them."

* * *

For three long days, Bella functioned on automatic. She'd neither seen nor made contact with Edward, and though he was but a few miles behind them, Bella remained at Victoria's side. Apart from him. And she would've preferred being stripped of her arms or legs rather than be deprived of him...the crooked smile, the sight of his ever changing eyes, the confident set of his jaw. And his love.

Despite her preoccupation with missing Edward, it hadn't escaped Bella's attention that Victoria had been on edge. She could tell by the way her lips curved down at the edges, and she kept her gaze straight as though Bella hadn't been running beside her for hours - not that Bella wanted any of Victoria's attention, but there was a sense that the redhead's mind was working intensely. What was it that furrowed her brow? Worry?

This was the second time in two days she'd stopped to look at the map. Victoria's finger traced a line headed south west and another straight west. Was she considering another route? A shorter path to the ocean? This might've been a consideration, Bella thought, except that they'd already gone this way. Bella knew better than to ask and risk the ire of the already irritated redhead or face her stony silence. Another thought occurred to Bella. Maybe she was indirectly trying to backtrack. Or, more unlikely, without James's superior sense of direction to lead them, she truly did not know the best way to proceed.

Or, perhaps, she'd been stalling.

Had she figured out that the one who'd given the order to proceed without Laurent was not James but really Jacob in her mate's form? Had she realized that with Laurent and James gone that no one in this makeshift coven she created held any true loyalty to her any longer? Victoria's expression gave nothing away, and Bella was surprised when she drew to a stop hours later since they'd not reached the ocean.

"Stop," she said, giving the command so everyone could hear, and Bella did as she was told, meeting her halted figure in front of the same tree they stood before almost three nights ago when Jacob had directed her to lead. What was it she expected to find here? "Dammit, Laurent," she muttered. "Bella, climb up and see if you can see him and Irina." She pointed to a tall tree.

It wasn't the first time she'd climbed a tree, but now Bella wondered why, like last time, Victoria hadn't been the one to do it. She took to the tree with outstretched hands and made the climb that would've made Spiderman jealous.

"Do you see them?" Victoria asked.

Bella's gaze passed over the countryside where miles and miles of open land stretched out behind them. "No," she said, scanning from side to side. With a smirk, she spied the figures of James and Jacob a few miles away, stopped as well, and Bella couldn't help but wonder how long they would be able to hold those forms...or what their true intentions were. Without Edward's insight or the opportunity to speak to them, Bella had no idea what they were planning by trying to fool Victoria. Was Jacob playing one of his jokes and Charlie was just in on it? Or had they finally realized that Victoria was not to be trusted? What seemed like a full minute had passed, and Bella had not heard any more from Victoria.

"Victoria," said Bella, peering down through the cracks in the foliage of the numerous branches, unable to get a clear view of the redhead below. "What do you want me to do?"

Silence.

"Victoria?" Bella said again, but when a couple of seconds passed, her suspicion got the best of her. She stood atop a branch that allowed her an unobstructed landing to the ground from the back side of the tree, jumped off, and landed on two feet with cat-like grace.

But as soon as her feet touched the ground, she realized that the redhead was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Aro released the olive-skinned hand of the vampire before him, comprehensively processing the moments of his life within seconds. "Your thoughts confirm your story. You were right to come to us," he said, meeting Laurent's eyes and the curious yellow eyes of the blonde female beside him. He didn't need her memories - having already taken what he was looking for in his new informant. And he recognized that it was because of his companion's influence, Laurent had found the courage to seek them out.

"Is this coven a threat?" Caius asked in disbelief as Marcus looked on from the throne-like chair on the other side of Aro, his expression stale, disinterested.

"Not one that requires our presence, but this redhead and her group needs to be dealt with. Impersonating us and creating newborns under this guise is not only wrong, but an affront to all we stand for."

"Charlie, Bella, Edward, Sue, and Jacob are all innocent," Laurent said.

"And my sister Kate. She's only pretending to go along with them like I did."

Aro looked from Laurent to the female beside him. "Yes, I can see that this Victoria has a very persuasive way about her." He gestured Felix forward. "Make sure Gianna makes the arrangements for your departure right away."

With a nod, Felix turned toward the exit.

"Thanks to you both," Aro said, extending his arm, indicating that they should follow the tall, fierce-looking vampire.

When the massive double doors shut behind them, Aro beckoned Jane, Alec, and Demetri, who'd been standing silently by, forward.

"Dear ones, it looks like we have a case of vengeance with this Victoria."

"Vengeance?" Caius asked.

Aro turned his gaze to him. "I remember her. Seems she didn't take well to losing her sisters. Heidi came with us, and I didn't realize that this redhead had gotten away. And even if vengeance is not her intention, assembling a coven of talented vampires and calling herself the Volturi is almost as bad." He turned to Demetri, "Find her, her mate James, and their coven." This time his gaze darted from Felix, who'd just returned, all the way across to Jane. "Laurent and Irina are to return to retrieve Kate and then be sent back to their coven. Destroy the rest except the mindreader and the shield. I'm also curious about the shapeshifter. Those three are to be brought to me."

A slight look of unease crossed the group's features.

"What is it?" Aro asked.

Demetri appeared concerned. "Three to be brought back...with these talents?"

"The informant's thoughts prove their innocence, and they may make useful additions to the guard."

Glances were exchanged between the four.

"Is there a problem?" Aro asked.

"No, Master," Jane said quickly. "We will return with the three you requested."

* * *

"Victoria?" Bella called out.

Just then, the figures of James and Jacob appeared.

"What's going on?" James asked.

Bella blinked, as though her vision could not be trusted; Jacob was so convincing as James - had Victoria figured it out?

"Victoria's gone. She disappeared."

Seconds later, they were joined by the rest of the group, and Jacob and Charlie returned to their original forms.

"Where do you think she went?" Sue asked.

"I'm pretty sure she went around us and is backtracking. She has no idea what happened to James, or if he will return, and since she's lost Jacob's and Charlie's trust, her only solution was to run," Edward said.

"Should we try to find her?" Jake asked.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

Bella shook her head. There were still too many questions. "What really happened to Laurent and Irina?" she asked Edward.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that they should've come back by now."

"And James?" Bella asked.

"He had every intention of bringing Laurent back, so I have no idea what happened when he was tracking them."

Kate smiled. "I think I know."

* * *

"This isn't funny," James shouted, red eyes flashing at the venomous strawberry blonde female, who he now wished had never made his acquaintance. With a smirk, she proceeded to fasten the clasp at her back and then pull on a small piece of black fabric over her hips, so short it could hardly be called a skirt.

He hadn't given much thought to how debilitated Jacob must've felt when Bella had torn off his limbs, leaving him helpless in the forest, but now, perched on the chair like a sitting duck inside their home, James was without his legs or arms, stuck.

"It isn't funny," Tanya agreed. He was such a man, she thought, rolling a red lacy tank down over her sizable chest to cover her exposed cleavage. So easily fooled by her false seduction. And he might've gotten away from her if not for Carmen and Eleazar to help disable him. Now, with limbs stowed away out of reach, she was certain he wasn't going anywhere. "And you still haven't told me where my sisters are."

He closed his eyes, trying to hold onto his last thread of patience. "I told you, I don't know! Laurent and Irina's trail was headed east when you...distracted me."

"And Kate?" Carmen asked.

"I think Kate is still with our coven."

Tanya rolled her eyes. As if, she thought, Kate would truly join forces with the likes of them. Tanya was still peeved about it - what was worse was that Irina had decided to go, too.

"And where are they going?" Eleazar asked.

James turned his head stubbornly- a show of defiance, and Tanya leaned down and inched her face toward his.

"I've already taken your arms and legs," Tanya began, "but there's one more thing I think you'll miss even more." Her soft voice carried the threat as she trailed her index finger in a vertical line down his chest.

The four stiffened at once at the presence of a shadow, and their eyes darted to the window. Only a flicker of the visitor's presence was seen, and Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya exchanged curious glances.

"Who was that?" Tanya asked.

James edged his body slightly forward, trying not to knock himself flat onto the ground. "Vicky, run! I'll find you."

Eleazar was already out the door, having darted in her direction, searching for the elusive redhead.

"She won't get far," Tanya promised.

James grinned. "You don't know her."

A moment later, Eleazar appeared at the door with a smile.

Tanya looked at him expectantly. She was sure she'd heard at least four or more footfalls. Could the whole coven been brought back?

"We have company," Eleazar announced.

Irina walked through the door, quickly greeting her sister with an enthusiastic hug as Laurent followed behind.

"And Kate?"

Irina pulled from Tanya's embrace. "We're going to find her and bring her back," Irina said.

"Did Victoria get away?" Tanya asked.

"Not quite," came Demetri's reply as he and Felix appeared at the door. Felix's arm was locked around Victoria's.

"Here she is," Laurent said, grinning. "And this is James," he told them, amused, gesturing with one arm toward the blond leader who sat helpless, sneering at him.

Jane entered without a word, quickly measuring up the scene under her scrutinizing gaze as Alec followed at her side. "On behalf of the Volturi, we thank you for your cooperation," she said and then turned to Demetri. "Assemble him and let's be on our way."

Victoria's expression was solemn as she absorbed the condition of her dismembered mate and turned her eyes to the youngest-looking, but most fearsome female of the group. "I don't know what Laurent has told you, but we're innocent." She raised an eyebrow. "He's disgruntled, and we've done nothing wrong. Our purpose has only ever been to follow and serve under the Volturi law."

"That will be determined when we meet with the rest of your coven."

* * *

Jacob pointed downward to the ground as he walked. "See these footprints? They weren't here before and there's only a single set," he said, placing his bare foot beside a faint outline of a right one, measuring and then continued following. "I think this was James...up until..." he paused until he reached a nearby creek where he located another set of footprints along the bank. "Here. And this must be where he met up with someone. Probably female."

"Victoria?" Bella asked. Unfortunately, the recent rainfall had washed away their scents, but hadn't been heavy enough to erase the faded impressions of their presence.

"Or Tanya," Kate suggested with a smirk, her eyes following the direction of the footprints. "And it looks like they lead back to Denali."

"What do we do now?" Bella asked.

"First things first. Let's see that Kate makes it home safely," Edward suggested.

Kate cut him off, raising her hand. "Not necessary. Besides, Esme is probably beside herself with worry right now. Time for you to get on home."

"Esme can wait. And, it's the least we can do. We can't be sure what you'll find when you reach home, and we can't very well set you up for what could be an ambush by Victoria and James."

Before Kate could refuse any further, their whole group looked on in awe as the line appeared in their sight. She covered her mouth, immediately recognizing the five hooded figures, draped in their signature dark cloaks, two female; the youngerlooking of the two advanced a half a step ahead of the rest of the group. Their expressions were clear as was their attitude. From her experience, the Volturi was not known for compassion or kindness. At their sides, with an arrogant air of superiority were none other than James and Victoria, as though they belonged with them. Kate's first instinct was to run, until the familiar presences of Irina and Laurent appeared at her side just behind them.

Charlie was standing behind Edward. "I'll be damned. The Volturi guard. And Victoria and James."

"Looks like trouble," Jacob said, clenching his fists.

"Stay calm," Edward said. "Irina and Laurent brought them so they're going to let Kate, Irina, and Laurent go. And offer you, Bella, and me to return with them to Volterra to join the Guard."

Bella knew she didn't like the sound of this. "That's crazy. We would never go. And what about everyone else?"

Charlie's brows knit together as he stepped away from Edward. "Not so much."

Her eyes widened as the line of figures drew closer. "What does that mean? Are they going to let them go too?"

"Follow my lead," Edward said.

* * *

A/N: So, now they're formulating a plan. Any predictions? Thanks to you all for reading, and reviewers will receive a snippet from the coming chapter.


End file.
